True Love
by AmandaSarah
Summary: Maria's long lost best friend has returned, meanwhile she's starting to get aware of her feelings. Will she find her true love?
1. True Love 1

_**~True Love~**_

**Chapter 1: A calm afternoon**

"Well children, what shall we do today?" Maria asked the children jadedly.

"The weather is nice, why not be lazy and stay in the garden?" Brigitta answered before letting out a deep sigh.

"Everyone agrees with that?" Maria's head turned around to see all the faces of the children. They looked rather lazy today, sitting on the stairs, and nobody seemed to disagree.

"I guess that settles it then. And what exactly do you want to do in the garden?"

Kurt, who had been staring at the wall in front of him, suddenly came back to reality. "Of course there is the lake, or we can just lie in the grass staring at the clouds, daydream a little."

Once again, nobody thought it was a bad idea. Maria didn't know what was going on. These always so full of life children, just sitting there, not willing to do anything that required much energy.

"All right. Who are you and what have you done with the Von Trapp children?"

Louisa looked up with a lot of trouble. "What do you mean, Fraulein?"

"You kids are always so energetic and cheerful…"

"Oh but we are cheerful, Fraulein, we're just not in the mood for anything exhausting." Brigitta filled in.

"Did something happen I'm unaware of?" Maria frowned suspiciously. And suddenly some life was visible again in those kids. Louisa turned to Liesl and whispered something in her ear. "Should we tell her?"

"I don't know."

But Liesl's reply came too late, Gretl and Marta were already enthusiastically telling the whole story. "Last night, Marta and I couldn't sleep…"

"So Gretl and I sneaked into our sisters' room…"

"And we woke them up and we had a pillow fight."

Friedrich, who had followed the whole story, continued as Maria was intently listening. "Then Brigitta came to our room, to get us into all the fun. I think it was about 2 am."

Still listening Maria couldn't believe their story. _'How come I didn't hear that?'_

"So what you're saying is that you had a big pillow fight with the seven of you, while everyone else was sleeping? I can't believe I slept through all of this!" But in fact, Maria was mainly thrown off because she rather would've been there with them.

"Oh but we tried to be quiet, Fraulein. We didn't want anybody to hear us because we were having so much fun," little Gretl followed in.

"I guess that solves the mystery," she sighed and then pushed herself up from the stairs. "Well, come along, we'll move to the garden as you suggested. It's a perfect waist to stay all day on these stairs."

"Fraulein…" Maria heard Liesl's voice quietly behind her as she was heading to the door, "You won't tell father, will you?"

"Liesl, how long have I been here?"

Liesl knew where she was getting at. "Almost three weeks."

"And do you still think I would tell this to your father?" Maria answered casting her a little smile.

"I suppose not." Liesl replied, smiling back. _'Of course she wouldn't…'_

"Tell me what?"

Maria stirred for a minute hearing that deep, yet gentle voice. Not because he had heard she wouldn't tell him the children's story, but something else… Since the fight between the captain and Maria, things had been a lot better. The captain showed more affection to his children and didn't behave so coldly to her as when they just had met. Even though Maria was glad he wasn't so cool anymore, the feelings she started to have wasn't something she wanted at the moment. First and foremost, she was going to be a nun, second he was her employment and third, even if it did matter, there was still the baroness who seemed to be occupying the captain's time. Maria was far away with her thoughts, but that same voice made her come back again.

"Fraulein?"

"Yes?" Maria asked as she came back to reality and realized that the captain had asked her something, "Oh, sorry… a little secret between me and the children."

The captain couldn't do but smile when he saw her cheeks redden a bit. It wasn't until then that Maria had noticed that Liesl was already outside. The girl had left when she had heard her father's voice.

"Yes well… if you'll excuse me, the children are waiting for me." Maria looked briefly into his eyes but almost immediately after cast her glance to the ground, preparing to move herself away from him.

"Yes of course."

As Maria walked outside towards the children, who lay already spread over the grass, the captain couldn't keep his eyes out of her direction. Indeed, it was a lovely day. But when he intended to follow his children's governess outside, an arm enfolded around his waist.

"Georg, darling, it's time."

"Time? Time for what?" He asked, still letting his eyes wander outside.

"Please Georg, this is no time for jokes," Elsa replied seriously in that sophisticated voice Georg knew all too well, and which finally caught his attention.

"Ah yes, the tour around Salzburg."

He moved his eyes from Elsa back to outside, where he saw eight people just lying in the grass, doing nothing but gazing up to the sky. He wished he could do the same, just for once and not to forget in the company of his adorable children and their little governess.


	2. True Love 2

**Chapter 2: A wondrous surprise**

He saw a sister moving towards the gate as he nervously held his hat in his quite sweaty hands. When the sister finally reached the gate, the young man began to talk even before she had a chance to begin herself. "My name is Chris. I'd like to speak the reverend mother, if you please."

"Of course." She opened the gate, a little smile on her face as she slowly lead him to the reverend mother's office. When they finally arrived she knocked on the door, with reverend mother's voice as reply. "Come in."

"Please wait here," the sister told the man, before she entered the room, leaving him still nervous behind in the hallway. Would today be the day?

"Reverend mother, there's a young man who'd like to talk to you," the sister began, motioning to the closed door. The reverend mother put aside her books and folded her hands as she answered "Send him in."

The sister nodded and turned around to move back into the hallway. Once there she saw the man, still clutching his hat tightly in his hands. "You may come in now."

The man gave a little smile, and slowly walked in. There he saw the reverend mother, motioning him to sit down in the chair in front of her desk.

"My name is Chris," he began with a somewhat unsteadily voice, "I was hoping you could help me…"

"What is it, Chris?"

"I'm looking for someone. You see, I lived here until I was 16, but then my family moved and I had to leave my best friend behind. I've never seen her again," he paused with a little frown on his face, and then continued, "A few weeks ago I finally had enough money to travel back here. I went searching for her in our neighbourhood. There I came to know she became a postulant here. Her name is Maria Kutschera."

Now everything became clear to the reverend mother.

"Is she here?" The man asked her hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not."

The hope Chris had was gone. His face which had looked bright for a minute, turned back into despair.

"At the moment she's captain Von Trapp's governess for his seven children."

"Seven?" He asked with the same tone of voice what reminded her so of Maria's first reaction.  
"Where does this captain Von Trapp live? I want to visit her right away."

"Seems like we have been gazing up the sky for ages…" Maria let out silently. The children had infected her too with their laziness. She was lying so comfortable on the grass that she almost dozed off. Gretl, Marta and Kurt already had.

"Yes, and frankly I'm getting a bit bored here, Fraulein." Louisa replied sitting up, sighing deeply. She never had been much for being a calm girl.

"Well what would you like to do then, Louisa?"

"Anything but lying here a minute longer." By now she had already gotten up.

"Hmm, same here." Maria sat up, looking at the others. Friedrich and Brigitta lay next to each other, whispering a conversation which was too quiet for Maria to hear, while Liesl lay a bit further, gazing up to the sky, a little content smile on her face and Maria suspected already what the teenager was thinking about.

"Are you coming, Fraulein? I want to make a stroll around the lake or something."

"Sure," Maria responded as she stood up, then turned to Liesl, "Liesl?"

"Yes, Fraulein?"

"Would you mind looking after the others until we're back?" she said as she glanced over the others who were lying there so peacefully.

"Not at all," Liesl answered.

"Thank you," Maria smiled, finally making her way to the restless girl who was now throwing rocks in the lake as she waited for Maria. When Louisa saw her governess coming, the girl practically ran to her, happy to be moving again. They kept near the side of the lake as they were slowly walking away from the garden. In the beginning none of them said something. They both were just enjoying the view and the lovely summer breeze that was swaying through their hair and dresses. After a little while of thinking, Louisa decided to finally ask her governess the question that had in fact been haunting her for days.

"Fraulein…"

"Mhm?"

Louisa hesitated, causing Maria to look away from the lake to see the girl's face and it made Maria curious about what she had to say.

"You won't leave us, will you?" Louisa finally went on.

Maria, who had certainly not seen that question coming, turned her look over to the space in front of her, not really knowing what to say. Their time together was shortening. Leaving that family wouldn't do her any good, but she couldn't stay there for ever.

"I don't know, darling… I don't know."

Maria laid her arm around Louisa's shoulder and she felt Louisa's in her back. Unconsciously she tightened the grip and pulled Louisa a little closer to her side.

"I know you can't stay here forever, but you won't be gone soon, right?"

"Well…" Maria sighed, "I was asked to be here until September…"

Louisa's grip loosened. Apparently this was a difficult subject to her. In front of her was this big tree she could easily climb in. But instead of climbing it, she slowly walked away from Maria and just leant against the trunk. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh darling, what's the matter?" Maria was only inches away from her. By the time she reached Louisa, the first tear rolled over the girl's cheek.

"It's just that… I miss mum so much. And since you came, you've become like a second mother to me. I don't want you to go…"

Her sudden change of mood surprised Maria a bit. Louisa always tried to hide her feelings by being tough. But she knew the girl's problem. Since the very first day she started loving them like her own children, and she would miss them most of all when she would return back to the abbey.  
When Maria saw Louisa was crying she had this feeling to embrace and try to soothe her, but she was afraid that Louisa would push her back. So carefully Maria moved closer and took her chances, and to her surprise Louisa even tightened the grip, now sobbing against Maria's shoulder.

"There's no need to worry," she said reassuring with a soft and motherly voice. "Even when I have returned to the abbey, you can visit me any time you want."

"Really?

"Really, and if you wouldn't come, it wouldn't surprise me much if I'd come here again to visit you sometimes."

The thought of that made the girl smile again, she let out a small chuckle and wiped some of her tears away as Maria loosened their embrace to see Louisa's face again.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Louisa looked up at her governess. Suddenly she saw the look on her face change as they both heard a man's voice call "Maria?".

Maria turned around to the sound of her name. Five feet away from them stood a young man, about the same age as Maria. He was pretty good looking according to Louisa's first impression. Auburn-brown hair, blue eyes, a bit taller than the captain. Maria just couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend who she had missed for so long was standing only a few feet away from her. She thought she would never see him again…

"Chris?"


	3. True Love 3

**Chapter 3: Won't you stay?**

She couldn't help herself and the next minute she was in his arms, struggling to hold her tears back. "Good heavens, Chris, is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, duckie!"

Louisa was still leaning against the trunk of the tree. She had followed this scene with much interest. Who was that man embracing her governess?

"And look at you, you've cut your hair!"

Maria smiled, not really knowing what to say as she was still overwhelmed with this sudden surprise. "How long has it been?" she then finally continued.

"I think like seven or eight years." Chris just couldn't believe it. Here after so many years he was standing back with Maria. Their reunion had been exactly like he had dreamed it to be.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her smile never leaving her face.

"Well, I got enough money to travel back, so I thought: why not visit that little scamp Maria?" Maria was simply over excited and again she embraced him, one as enthusiastic as the other.

"It's so awfully good to see you, Chris!"

"Same here, I've missed you a lot, duckie."

Louisa figured those two were old friends, any little child could've noticed that. And finally her governess remembered she was standing there witnessing the whole scene. She turned around, taking Chris's hand and lead him over to Louisa.

"Oh Chris, I'd like you to meet Louisa. She's one of the seven children I'm keeping an eye on." She blinked at Louisa, causing the girl to chuckle.

"Louisa…" she motioned with her hand at Chris, before returning her look at him as well, "…Chris. We were best friends for most of our lives."

"Nice to meet you, sir," the girl uttered politely.

"Likewise, young lady," he spoke with a friendly smile, making Louisa feel comfortable right away, which Maria could see. She was glad the two got along. "Why don't we go back and introduce you to the others?" She continued cheerfully.

On the way back, Maria and Chris were talking about their lives, what all had happened in the time they had been apart from each other. Of course Louisa had been listening to every word they said, and often she was even included into the conversations.

Once back at the garden, the other children were awake, but still lying on the grass, until they saw a strange man walking with their governess and sister. Immediately they sprung up to know everything about him. Maria did her story, with Chris cutting in occasionally. Everyone was excitedly listening to their story and some memories of those two playing tricks on people.  
But because of the sudden new guest, nobody had heard the captain coming outside. He too was watching the whole thing with quite some interest until Marta finally noticed him.

"Oh father, come here! We want you to meet someone!" She exclaimed merrily as she was running to her father to take his hand and lead him to their guest.

"Captain…" Maria again began, "…this is Chris," and next she turned to Chris, "This is captain Von Trapp."

"I must say, sir, you have quite charming kids."

"Yes… " Georg replied, not really there with his mind. There was just something about that Chris, something he'd better watch out for.

"Chris and I have been best chums for as long as I can remember, but he moved away with his family when we were 16…" Maria went on as she saw the two had fallen silent.

"Georg darling, I would like for you…" Elsa stumbled outside towards the captain when she saw a tall, handsome but young man standing there. "I don't believe we've met."

"This is Chris, Elsa," Georg said without even moving his attention to her, "Maria and he seemed to have been best 'chums'."

Maria was so happy with her friend back at her side that she couldn't see how much the captain was taken aback with his arrival. She simply couldn't stop smiling and this certain spark had filled her eyes every time she looked at him. Georg noticed all of it and wondered why it bothered him so much. Of course he felt happy for her, but somehow the two of them acting the way they did got on his nerves. He didn't quite know why.

"Oh where are you staying, Chris?" Maria remembered to ask him. Would he be staying in the town? Would he be leaving again? She sincerely hoped not.

"I don't know, Maria. The first thing I did was searching for you."

Maria had a certain gloomy glow in her eyes now and that bothered Georg even more than seeing her together with that Chris. So even though he'd much rather see him go, he just knew he couldn't do that.

"Why don't you stay here a couple of nights? It gives you and Fraulein Maria a chance to get reacquainted," he said in a rather stern tone, but Maria had failed to hear it. She was too excited with this news to notice anything. "Really captain?" She asked so happily that Georg made sure he had made the right decision.

For a moment Maria's feelings simply overtook her, and before she knew it she was embracing the captain and had given him a kiss on his cheek. But realizing what she was doing, she pulled herself back. That same blush as always filled her face and she murmured a quiet "Thank you."

It hadn't left Georg unaffected, the minute he had felt her body so close to his, her lips on his cheek, he got shivers down his spine. Still a bit startled, he tried to utter "All right everyone, dinner time…" as firm as usual, but this time he failed his stern tone. And everyone walked inside, everyone besides Maria and Chris.

"Are you that happy to see me?" Chris asked mischievously as they were out of hearing reach from the others.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked unaware of his suspicions.

"When he said I could stay, you just kissed him."

"Yes well, the thought of you staying simply overwhelmed me," she responded, a pink fled taking place on her face and as she turned to see Chris when he didn't say anything anymore, she saw him looking very suspiciously at her with a spark in his eye that only she knew far too well.

"What?"

"Nothing," Chris smiled, knowing Maria hated it when he did that. He just walked further, with Maria two steps behind. He knew his staying here was going to be good.


	4. True Love 4

**Chapter 4: Sleep tight, little dear**

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table. Chris next to Maria, Max and Elsa facing them, Georg at the head of the table and the children were seated next to Maria and Max. Meanwhile Chris and Max had been introduced to each other. Normally nobody said much, but this time silence didn't seem to exist in the dining room. For some reason choirs came to the subject.

"That devil stole the Francis-choir! Once again right in front of my nose," Max exclaimed annoyed.

"Are you looking for choirs?" He heard Chris say and looked up, surprised someone was actually listening to him.

"Yes Chris, why?" He frowned.

"Well, perhaps I can help you. I've sung in a choir for a few years. The Haley Singers."

Maria's eyes widened with disbelieve. "You? In a choir?"

Suddenly it was a lot quieter at the table, practically all a bit surprised to see a different side of Maria.

"Yes duckie, I was in a choir," he replied giving a glance to Max, who was listening amused, as if he had known him for years."

"Ok, I must admit… you're a pretty good singer, but I thought choirs were too sweet for your reputation? You always said those were like goody-two-shoes things."

"Yes well, I guess I've changed a little. How about you? Do you still sing?"

Instead of hearing Maria's voice, a very young one answered his question. "Oh yes sir, Fraulein Maria sings to us almost every day!" As Marta had finished her sentence, the captain continued. "And very good too."

Maria got a blush on her face. She never thought the captain would say something like that, yet he had. This feeling hit her again, especially now as Maria looked up and was staring right into the captain's eyes. She reddened by the minute.

Elsa was following every move. When she looked up as Georg had complimented the governess, she noticed him staring at her, and it was difficult for her to let it go, especially when she saw Maria looking back and sort of being paralysed for a moment.

"No I wouldn't go that far," Maria continued, impossible for the pink fled on her cheeks to worsen.

"Really, Fraulein!" Louisa joined in.

"Yes duckie, when you sing, the angels in heaven stop with whatever they're doing just to listen to you," Chris continued, remembering those wondrous times he had heard her sing.

Max had seen this was getting quite awkward for Maria and decided to change the subject again. Well okay, also because he was interested in Chris's choir.

"So, this choir…"

The whole table started talking again, except for Maria and the captain. He was too busy with subconsciously gazing at Maria, while she had found a spot on the table which was much more interesting to look at as she slowly ate. Nevertheless, ten minutes later she had finished her meal.

"Captain, may I please be excused?" She looked up and by doing so she faced the captain's gaze… Immediately he turned his eyes to his plate, trying to hide it.

"Yes Fraulein."

"Thank you," she said quietly, wondering if she had just imagined him staring at her. As she was standing up, Chris turned to her and saw a little frown on her face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just in need for some fresh air."

"Should I come with you?" He asked, a bit worried.

"No no, that isn't necessary."

As she walked away both Chris and Georg were wondering what was wrong. Clearly something was, because the way Maria acted wasn't normal.

When in the hall, she finally let out a deep sigh and kept walking towards the door, to go outside to the gazebo. She thought it was a pretty nice place nearby to just sit back and try and figure things out. As she was closing the door, she heard someone call her just behind it, so she waited in front of it until the captain had reached her.

"Fraulein, is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine," she smiled, thinking it was nice of him to 'worry' about her.

"Are you sure? It's not like you to leave at dinner that early."

"Oh I just had some thinking to do in a quiet place," she replied, letting out a small sigh as they started walking towards the gate at the lake.

"Thinking?" Georg asked curiously even though he knew it was probably none of his business.

"Yes, with Chris coming back and…" she stopped talking. The things Louisa had said earlier on hadn't left her mind and she wanted to think about her future. What would happen, how could she handle her departure?

"And…?"

Bringing the subject on wouldn't be a good thing. She was sure he'd start to talk about it, but she didn't feel like it, at least not now. First she wanted to give it some thought herself. "Nothing."

The captain understood she didn't want to talk about whatever what was haunting her, so he stopped asking. A comfortable silence fell. Maria looking out over the lake, then in the direction of the sun that was going under. The captain enjoyed the view too, but not of the lake nor the sun… the glow from the sun on Maria. He found it hard not to look at her. Ever since the first moment he had seen her, he found her very attractive. Her beauty overwhelmed him. And since the fight he began to realise he had feelings for her. Maybe even before the fight.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Fraulein. Tomorrow I'm taking the children to the city with Elsa and me. So you'll have a day off," he told her, somehow a bit disappointed she wouldn't spend time with him.

"That's great," Maria brightened up, "Chris and I can spend some time together then." Without her knowing it, a little smile appeared on her face, which Georg had noticed and again he got the feeling that he was slightly jealous. He forced himself to smile too, then took a deep breath and let his fingers tap on the gate next to him.

"Well eh… I think I'm getting back to the house," he then said, knowing she came outside to be alone for a few minutes.

"I'll stay here for a while."

Georg was heading back, when Maria turned and called him. He had a little bit hope it had something to do with him, but his hopes were in vain.

"Could you please tell Chris that I'll be there in a minute?"

"I will," Georg nodded before he turned back to proceed his way to the house.

She resumed her thoughts, but as much as she pondered about it, she didn't come to an answer. She sighed and leaned over on the gate as she looked at the orange-purple sky surrounding the mountains where only minutes ago the sun had been. And when the first stars began to appear, she felt it was time to go back inside. Slowly she lead herself away from the beautiful and soothing place, back to the villa and as she opened the door, she saw that Chris was already waiting for her in the hallway.

"Frau Schmidt has just showed me my room. It's next to yours," he smiled, but when he didn't get a reaction from Maria, he went on, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, first I have to put the children to bed," she said as the two of them moved up the stairs.

"I can help if you like."

"Are you sure you're up for that," Maria chuckled as she recalled him putting his younger brother to bed in the old days.

"Of course," Chris defended himself, "I've had some practise with my little nephew… including changing diapers!"

"We shall see…" Maria smiled as they reached the hall upstairs and the sound of the children's laughter filled the air.

"Well, go and see with the boys while I'll help the girls," Maria said as she pointed the boys' room out to Chris, "And if there's anything you need, I'll be in this room with the little ones," she continued as she moved into Gretl and Martha's room.

After some time the children were finally in bed. Maria went to her room and changed for the night, then moved into the bathroom to brush her teeth and a few minutes later she entered the bedroom again, before she knelt down next to the bed. Silently she started praying, and when she was about to bless Kurt, Chris walked in, though he kept silent until his friend had finished and just sat down on the bed. A storm had come up as they had been putting the children to bed, and every now and then a bright white flash filled the slightly lighted room. Maria and Chris were talking about the next day when suddenly the door slammed open. Maria could've guessed. Gretl was standing there, all teary-eyed, though she had frozen the minute she had seen that tall man sitting next to her Fraulein.

"Gretl? Is it the thunderstorm again?"

The little girl nodded her head, but stayed where she was. Maria followed her glance right to Chris and knew she was afraid to come any closer because of him. So she stood up and walked to Gretl, picked her up and moved back to the bed again.

"It's all right," Maria tried to soothe her on her way back.

"I know the lightning and the thunder are talking to each other, but it still frightens me." She clung to Maria as if she never wanted to let go, who realized the storm had been going on for quite a while already. "Were you scared ever since the storm began?"

Again the girl nodded.

"Oh darling, why didn't you come sooner?" She said as she sat down on the bed next to Chris, letting Gretl sit on her lap as the girl was still hanging closely on to Maria.

"Because I thought that you'd be mad at me…" the girl let out softly with a few sobs.

"Mad at you? But of course not." Maria smiled and kissed Gretl on her forehead, before continuing, "Where are the others?"

"They're all fast asleep. Even Marta," Gretl answered, not being able to hold back a yawn, then looked up.

"Fraulein? Can we sing our favourite things again?"

"Why certainly."

Chris was looking very amused at the scenery. That little Maria who had always made the neighbourhood unsafe had grown up into a motherly person. He listened to every word of the song and suddenly he remembered it. They used to sing it too in the weeks before he left.

By now Gretl had calmed down as Maria felt her relaxing in her arms.

"I think I should better go now," Chris softly said as he stood up.

"All right. Goodnight, Chris," Maria almost whispered.

"Goodnight, duckie." Silently he walked outside, not wanting to wake anybody else. Maria looked down at Gretl. She wasn't crying anymore, in fact she had a little smile on her face and Maria saw she was dozing off.

"Gretl, are you ready to go back now?" Maria asked silently.

"Oh please Fraulein Maria, let me stay here tonight." Her eyes got teary again as once again her grasp tightened. Maria sighed, she knew this was against the rules, but she couldn't just send Gretl away while she was so scared.

"Well, only this once," Maria said as she and the girl stood up. Then Maria pulled back the sheaths, and motioned Gretl to lie down before she headed towards the light switch. After she had turned the lights off, she also took place in the bed. Even though she hadn't done much that day, Maria was quite tired. She too felt so relaxed when little Gretl cuddled up against her, it gave her a wondrous feeling and a sad one too at the same time. Being a nun meant never having children, and that would be one thing she'd definitely miss.


	5. True Love 5

**Chapter 5: Panic in the morning**

It was eight am and most of the children turned yet once more in their bed, still lingering in a dream world as they had another hour to sleep. Georg however had been awake for almost half an hour now, and when he had finished with his usual morning routine, he just sat around for a few minutes, and then decided to check on the children as they were still sleeping, something he hadn't done in years. First to the boys' room he thought as he quietly walked over to the other wing. When there, he opened the door ajar and took a peek inside. Kurt and Friedrich were sleeping peacefully. He let out a deep sigh, not expecting that it would give him such a contented feeling just to check on his children, as he closed the door as quiet as possible. Maria had showed him his family, and now to see how they've grown… it made him silent every time and he wished that Agathe could've been there with him to see all of it happen.

Next he moved to Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta's room. Once again his children were fast asleep. It made him smile to see Louisa lying over there, her head aside her pillow that was closely from being pushed out of the bed. He remembered all the times when he woke up in the morning when he was young, his sheaths half out of the bed, his pillow on the floor…

As last he went to Marta and Gretl's room. Again he opened the door and peeked in to see his little girls. Marta was lying there, all huddled up with her hand next to her face on the pillow. Then he looked over to see Gretl and nearly got a heart attack when he saw that her bed was empty, and started to panic. Immediately he searched in the bathroom, the nursery, then he went downstairs to check the dining room, the kitchen, the living room, even the ballroom. But she was nowhere to be found. Finally he went outside, but as he suspected, she wasn't there. _'Maria! Perhaps she knows where Gretl is.'_ And as fast as he could he ran the stairs up to Maria's room. When he reached her door, he knocked, but went inside without even waiting for a reply and said "Fraulein Maria, have you see-"

Maria was still asleep, and in her arms lay little Gretl. He sighed relieved and thought he should've known Maria should've been the first to go to. Now, as he had relaxed again, he just stood there for a while, gazing at the sight before him… his little girl lying there so close to Maria. It wasn't until then that he realized he was just standing in his governess bedroom. As quietly as he could he tried to walk backwards out of the room. On his way back though he bumped into the door-post which gave a loud thump, and caused Maria to wake up. She opened her eyes, her vision still a bit blurry and soon saw a shadow as her vision was getting clearer and clearer, until finally she could recognise her employer standing there. _'What's the captain doing here?'_ She sat up, quickly tried to shape her hair a bit and started speaking.

"Captain? Is something wrong?"

Whispering he told her the whole story "…but I couldn't find her. So I hoped you knew where she was. And you do, I see…" He moved his look to Gretl.

Maria tried to speak quietly in order not to wake the little girl lying next to her, but at the same time she had an apologizing tone in her voice, "Oh I'm so sorry, sir! But Gretl walked in last evening, she was so afraid of the thunderstorm. She asked if she could stay here this night. It won't happen again, sir. I promi-"

"Well… I hope she wasn't too big of a trouble…"

"Oh no, sir, not at all." Maria just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely he had to be mad because she had disobeyed the rules again, but he was so different from the last time, so much more caring.

He cast a little smile and intended to finally leave Maria's room, when he suddenly stopped and turned his look around again to face Maria, "Oh, and another thing," he said before he walked out of the door, "I'll leave with the children at 10 am. I'll see you at breakfast." And he had left the room.

Maria who still wasn't fully awake, frowned one last time but decided to let it go since her sleep was taking over again, so she lay herself back down and slept on until a quarter to 9. Then she forced herself to get up, get dressed and wake the others up, starting with Gretl who was still lying in her bed. After twenty minutes everybody was ready with their daily custom. They still had ten minutes before breakfast. The children were very excited, especially because it had been a while since they had been out alone with their father, even though Elsa was coming too.

In the dining room, Maria noticed the empty spot next to her and across her. Max and Chris were absent, probably still in their bed, but Maria had planned to leave when the others would, so she excused herself and went to Chris's room. Softly she knocked, and when no reply came, she opened the door and walked inside. Chris was indeed still sleeping, but Maria was going to do something about that. She walked to the curtains, pulled them open so the warm sun would fall on his face. Maria had suspected it wouldn't work - but she figured she could always try – and rolled her eyes when she moved over to him and pushed him carefully. Yet no movement. Thus she pushed harder, while calling his name. And when even that didn't work, she got into the bathroom, fetched a glass of water and poured it over his head. In a second he had awoken and looked up from his soaked pillow while little drops of water were gliding down his face. Of course Maria was standing there, next to him, with an empty glass and an obvious grin on her face.

"I see you haven't lost your tricks, duckie," he said, blinking his eyes and wiping off his face with his hands.

"Silly! You wouldn't wake up, so I had to do it the hard way."

"What time is it?" Chris continued, glancing at Maria from the corner of his eye.

"Almost half past nine."

His face moved into a weary frown. "It's early," he complained.

"Oh come on Chris, I want to leave when the others are leaving too."

"All right, I'll be at breakfast in a minute." He sighed as he closed his eyes and let his hand brush over his face. When he opened them again, he saw from the corner of his eye that Maria hadn't moved.

"Well?" Chris asked, not moving a single muscle.

"I know you far too well! You say you're going to come, but you'll just lie down again," Maria stated and folded her arms, showing that she could wait there forever.

"How can I? My pillow is wet!" Chris exclaimed while turning over to see Maria fully.

"That would _not_ stop you."

"Fine."

At last he got up. He took his clothes and disappeared in the bathroom. About ten minutes later when he had finally finished, they walked together to the dining room, now both being too late.


	6. True Love 6

Thx again for those reviews. In this chapter I used a song: Henry the eighth, even though I don't think it existed back then.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sweet sweet memories**

The others had gone already by the time Maria and Chris had finished their breakfast. Then they moved to the kitchen and filled their picnic basket with crisp apple strudels, just like they always used to do so many years ago. Finally they were on their way to the hills, to return to the places that were theirs in their childhood. First they reached the brook and just sat near it, throwing rocks in the stream and now and then splashing some water at each other.

"God, this brings out so many memories," Maria sighed deeply, gazing out over the landscape before she lay down on the damp grass, both she and Chris relieved to be back out there. "I remember how we were playing tag in the brook in those warm summer days," she continued contentedly, thinking back of those times without any worries.

"Yeah, and you always tried to trip me so I'd fall in the water!" Chris stated in a feigned angry yet amused tone.

"Well, so did you!" Maria retorted, not being able to hold back a smile, especially when she heard Chris say "That's called revenge, duckie."

Then both turned quiet, nevertheless it was a comfortable silence with the sounds of their surroundings in the background, both thinking of those marvellous years they had spent together. Yet the silence didn't last very long, as Maria started humming an all too familiar tune.

"Do you still know this one?" Maria asked, sitting up while directing her look at Chris, waiting for him to reply.

"Ah yes, we drove everybody crazy by singing it like all the time."

"I can't quite remember the lyrics," Maria continued trying hard to recall what it was about, "something about Henry the eighth…"

Chris remembered and suddenly he sprung up, singing the song loudly. And even though they were the only two persons around, he'd sing it again in a crowd with Maria by his side any day. That was enough for Maria to remember, she too jumped up and was able to catch up and sing the rest with Chris.

I love pickled onions  
I like piccalilli  
Pickled cabbage is all right  
With a bit of cold beef on a Sunday night  
I can go tomatoes  
But what I do prefer  
Is a little bit of ucum icum ucom  
A little bit of cucumber

I'm Henry the eighth I am  
Henry the eighth I am I am  
I got married to the widow next door  
She's been married seven times before  
And every one was an Henry  
She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam  
I'm her eighth old man named Henry  
Henry the eighth I am  
Oh blimey  
Henry the eighth I am

Chris, the clown he always had been, couldn't manage to control himself and as Maria was used to it, but unfortunately had forgotten as the years had passed by, he started pulling faces as he sung along. That was it for Maria, she couldn't hold herself any longer and burst out into laughter by seeing her friend act like the greatest nut who had ever walked the planet. Chris, however, could not be thrown off and kept singing, all the while secretly enjoying the sound of Maria's laughter.

Any old iron  
Any old iron  
Any any any old iron  
You look treat  
Talk about a  
You look dapper  
From your napper  
To your feet  
Dressed in style  
With a brand new tile  
And your father's old green tie on  
But I wouldn't give you tuppence  
For your old watch chain  
Old iron  
Old iron

Finally Maria had calmed down, although her smile never left her face. She couldn't believe this was really happening, that she and Chris were really here together having fun after so many years. Again she was lying on the grass, this time staring up at Chris. What a beautiful day it was, just warm enough, a light breeze, and little white clouds floating by in a sky that seemed bluer than usual. Birds were chirping cheerfully and the soft sound of the stream flowing away from them was ever so relaxing.

"I'm reliving all those years," Maria broke the silence and sighed, "the only thing missing is us being the little scamps of the town." It almost sounded as if she regretted that that chapter was behind them, which in a way she did…

"I don't think it would be much trouble to become that way again," Chris replied after a long pause, "Speaking of that, you're a governess now. Didn't the children do any pranks on you?"

"Oh yes, on the first day… I was standing there more nervous than I liked and had just met the captain and the children. Then when Frau Schmidt and I were heading towards my room, I felt something moving in the pocket of my dress. Well, it turned out to be a toad."

Chris couldn't hide his amused look. "You always had a terrible dislike of bugs, spiders and slimy animals."

"Later on that day," Maria continued ignoring Chris, "I was late for dinner"

"Not a good start if you ask me!" Chris interrupted jokingly.

"I didn't ask you!" Maria retorted in the same mocking tone. "Anyhow, I sat down right on a pinecone. I immediately sprung back up."

Chris was staring up into the air, trying to imagine this scene in front of him. "Hmm, amusing sight, I must say!"

"At least it weren't such ones like we used to do. Besides, Frau Schmidt said that with another governess, they used a snake instead of a toad. And a few weeks ago, when the children and I went out, they told me they had put glue on a Fraulein's toothbrush."

"Do they hate governesses that much?"

"No, it's just a way to get their father's attention," Maria answered, glad that that period was over.

Chris beamed, "Still, it's different from us, we did it just for fun…"

On their way to the city, the group had discussed as to how they would spend their day together. The captain had expected Elsa to choose something like shopping, though he wasn't sure the children would agree to it, yet to his surprise they were as excited as Elsa herself. It wasn't every day they went out with their father, and especially not to shop in the beautiful boutiques in the city, where Elsa had been spending much time talking about since she had arrived at the villa. And although finally spending time with his children, Georg's mind frequently wandered off to Maria._ 'I wonder what she's doing now…'_

In the meantime, the two friends had gotten hungry and by now the basket was practically empty.

"Simply delicious," Maria smiled as she wiped off the crumbs on her dress.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more."

"You know, I just thought of something…"

"And what is that, duckie?"

Maria looked at Chris with a rather amused spark in her eyes. "How I used to beat you in our running contests!" She saw his face twitch and knew where this was leading to.

"You never beat me! I let you win." She heard the same Chris van long ago say, the one that never liked to admit his defeats and rather be childish about it.

"Come on, you were always out of breath when you arrived," Maria chuckled as their same old conversation as always took place.

"No I was not!" Chris tried to defend himself, sounding far more childish than he wanted to.

Maria stood up and challenged him, "Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

She knew that that never failed to work. Then she turned her head to the other side of the hill. "From here to the tree house."

"Are you kidding me?" Chris exclaimed, letting his lazy side take over, "That's like a half mile!"

Maria turned her look back at Chris and smiled triumphantly. "You said yourself I never beat you, so now is your turn to show it. At least if you dare to do so…"

Chris knew that this was Maria's way to get him to do whatever she wanted, and to his dismay, it worked every time. "All right."

Chris stood up annoyed and he and Maria went to stand into the right direction, but saw the basket lying there and realised they couldn't run with it.

"Well, I guess we can't run now," Chris smiled, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably.

"We'll leave it and pick it up later," Maria replied. This wasn't going to stop her from beating him… again, "No one will come here."

"I don't know."

"Aw chicken! You know you're going to lose!" She added teasingly, knowing this would be the way to get him to go.

"Brace yourself, duckie."

The captain decided it was time for a break, and the children couldn't agree any more. The only one who didn't like the idea was Elsa of course. Still, she knew she couldn't compete against eight persons all getting tired of shopping, boutiques, or anything even slightly related to it. Especially now when most of them sat whenever they got the chance for it. So now when the children and Georg were sitting on a bench as Elsa had gone into another boutique, for a quick look, Louisa saw a restaurant not far from the place they were. The most of them were hungry, including the captain. So as soon as Elsa had joined them again, they moved towards the restaurant, glad to finally sit down without hearing Elsa every five minutes to go in that shop, or to take a look over there.

As they walked in, the little ones were very enthusiastic about the paintings on the walls, warm colours and beautiful sights that gave the place an Italian glow. The whole restaurant was decorated with these images and veils elegantly covered the corners of the ceilings. They found a table large enough for all of them and took place. First they ordered some drinks, tea for the baroness and the captain, lemonade for the others. The children were quieter than before, mostly because of that exhausting day of Elsa's world and were glad when their drinks had arrived. Also Elsa and Georg were silent, the captain was too busy with letting his mind wander off to other things, or better said, other persons, and the baroness tried to make conversation with the children, but they wouldn't cooperate very much. So the baroness excused herself and went to powder her nose. The children had been waiting all day for a moment like this. Friedrich, Liesl and Marta diverted their father, while Louisa secretively took the pepper and poured some into Elsa's tea. Brigitta first made sure if her father was still busy with her siblings, then she whispered: "Are you sure you put enough in it?"

"Three spoonfuls. I think that'll do it." Louisa smiled mischievously while she passed the pepper to Kurt who put it on the other side of the table.

Not much later, Elsa returned. There was still no sign of a waiter and frankly, it got on Elsa's nerves, she too was hungry and hated waiting. Annoyed she drank her tea and it wasn't until she gulped some that she tasted the ever so disgusting taste. Immediately she spitted the awful liquid out over the table, got up as if she had been attacked by a wild animal and quite accidentally bumped into the waiter who was just passing their table, holding a plate with spaghetti and drinks. The waiter lost his balance and tripped, causing the drinks to fall over Elsa and the plate with food flew through the restaurant with every customer simply sitting there like spectators in a circus, in fact, that was actually exactly what it was… A couple on the other side of the restaurant, celebrating their wedding anniversary, were the lucky ones the plate landed on. They were covered with spaghetti, some meatballs and tomato sauce was dripping all over the two.

The children had much trouble with hiding their laughter, even the captain was chuckling, especially when he saw Elsa all wet, her perfect hairdo all ruined and her make-up ran out over her face. Probably not the good thing to do, because when Elsa saw him laughing, she simply got furious, even worse than the poor couple who had an sudden stop to their romantic anniversary date.

"Am I nothing than a good laugh to you?" She called out through the whole restaurant, now being the centre of attention.

"Elsa, you're all wrong!" He jumped up from his seat, trying to defend himself and somewhat comfort her as well, "I was laughing with that poor couple. I know I shouldn't, but I-I…I couldn't help it!" Meanwhile Elsa was already moving towards the exit as nondescript as possible, although every eye in the restaurant was fixed on her. Georg quickly left some money on the table and followed her, and as soon as the two were out of hearing reach, the children burst out in laughter. "Really Elsa," they faintly heard their father try, "you know I wouldn't laugh with you!"

And finally the children got up and followed the couple outside, knowing that this was the end of their glorious day together, which had ended with a blast!

Exhausted Maria reached the tree house. It was quite a distance to run, but she made it. Not long after, and even more exhausted than Maria, Chris arrived as well.

"I…beat…you…again! …Just…like…old…times!

Maria let herself fall in the grass, trying to get her breathing under control. She was simply dead beat but it couldn't care her less, because she had won! She looked up at Chris, who stood there a bit ducked with his hands leaning on his knees also trying desperately to get his breathing right.

"I…just…wasn't…prepared!" He went on, trying to safe his 'manhood' even though he knew he was defeated.

"Keep telling…that…yourself…"

Next Chris let himself fall next to Maria, and both just stayed quiet for a while to rest, while gazing up into the branches of their tree and the old tree house that still looked remarkably well after so many years, the question was, if it still was that safe as back when the two of them used to come here at least once a week. Finally, when their breathing had resumed normally again, they prepared themselves to climb into the tree house, because there wasn't any latter or anything else, exactly like they had left it.

Maria went first. It wasn't really difficult for her, since for as long as she could remember she had climbed in trees, especially the one in front of them, and with Chris it was just the same. In no time they were both up and carefully they made their way into the little hut, first trying out the wooden floor before they would actually move further. Yet it seemed safe and they both sat down next to each other, taking a look around them and relived all the memories it brought with it. It seemed smaller though, which was natural since both had grown in the meantime. And then Maria saw the little brown box tied up with string in the corner across Maria.

"Oh look Chris! It's still here!" She said as she took the box and laid it in front of them before she pulled the string off of it to open it. The first thing she did, was taking a little teddy bear out of it. Underneath it was filled with photos and papers with poems and lyrics of songs on them.

"I had forgotten about it." Maria confessed less cheerful, as this brought back that moment of goodbyes. Both were looking at the teddy bear that Maria clung to in her hands.

"Why did you put that teddy in it?" Chris asked somewhat confused, "I thought you liked that present…"

"You were leaving…" Maria finally answered after a long pause, a little lump forming in her throat, "Whenever I looked at it, it reminded me of you and all the sorrows you brought along when you told me you were going to move… My best friend was leaving me behind…"

"Well, I'm here now."

Maria turned her head to face Chris, and saw that he already had been looking at her, and both just reached out to embrace one another. It felt so good having him close again. He was the person who knew her the best, where she had spent most of her life with. Then slowly they parted from their embrace and leant back against the wooden plate, their shoulders still touching.

"It was a good idea to have this box," Maria continued, "You know, I came here a lot when you left. But it was so different without you… Different and quiet. Why did you leave?"

"Duckie, you know I didn't want to. I would've stayed here if I could, but I had to go with my family."

Maria sighed as she put all the things back into the box, then stayed quiet for a minute and looked up at the wooden plate that was meant as a roof. Whenever it was good weather, night or day, they pulled it aside and gazed up at the branches of the tree with its green leaves, or the deep blue sky with its numerous clouds. Just seeing Maria look at it the way she did, Chris knew that today they'd shove it aside as well, and before they knew it they were already lying down, staring up. And since they still weren't fully recovered from that run, they quickly dozed off. A couple of hours later Chris woke up and still in a daze, he looked over at Maria, who was still soundly sleeping and it simply made him smile to see her so peacefully, so beautiful… And waking her was the last thing he wanted to do, he'd rather just gaze some more at her loveliness, but it was time to return to the house, especially now that dark clouds started to come up.

"Maria?" He whispered, softly caressing her cheek, "…Maria? It's time to wake up, duckie."

"Wha? Mhm… Do I have to?" He heard her say in a weary voice.

"Yes, I think it's time to go back."

Slowly Maria opened her eyes, not willing to wake up from that dream she was having. Lying there in his arms, near the lake, watching the sun set behind the mountains… Neither one of them said something, but his breath in her neck gave her shivers down her spine, and as she felt his lips in her neck, he gently turned her around and he was just moments away from kissing her, when all of the sudden she heard someone calling her name, that someone being Chris, trying to wake her up.

Now she was kind of disappointed it only had been a dream, and carefully she followed Chris out of the tree house until they were standing on the ground.

"We can run back to the basket, or we could take it slow this time," she heard Chris say, though she wasn't completely out of her dream world yet.

"Slow is good," she answered absentminded, yet in a beaming way.

With that they made their way back. And all the while, Maria couldn't put that image of her and Georg out of her mind. Unknowingly she felt happier then she ever had been in all of her life.


	7. True Love 7

Here's chapter 7, have fun reading it! And thanks Megs for being my pre- reader

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another first**

They arrived at the house a few hours after dinnertime, in fact, it was time for the children to go to sleep. Quickly they sneaked into the kitchen and fetched themselves some bread and after having eaten a little, they walked upstairs to tuck the children in. Everyone was asking how their day had been and what they had done, but Maria realized it was much too late to even begin about that and promised them she would tell everything in the morning. Just when they were about to leave, Brigitta sat up again and asked "Don't you want to know how our day was, Fraulein Maria?"

Maria knew she'd better also wait until the morning to hear about it, but she was rather curious, especially since Brigitta seemed to have a mischievous little glow around her. "Sure, tell me about it," she finally said as she walked back into the room.

"Well, we went out shopping," Brigitta began, but soon Louisa had cut in, "First it was fun, but after a while we got tired of it."

"The baroness didn't want to take a break," Brigitta went on, rolling her eyes, "but everybody wanted to sit for a minute. Besides, we were hungry too."

"So we found a restaurant, and when the baroness went t the ladies' room, we put pepper in her tea," Louisa filled in, not able to hold her smile back.

"You did what?" Maria asked unbelievingly, yet both she and Chris couldn't manage not to laugh. She knew she normally had to be against it, but somehow she just kept coming back with the thought _'Better her than me…'_, which made her laugh even more. "Hadn't your father noticed it?"

"Oh no, Liesl, Friedrich and Marta had been keeping him busy. So Kurt handed me the pepper pot and the rest is history" Louisa smiled proudly.

"Anyhow, when she came back, she drank of her tea, and it was simply hilarious!" Liesl exclaimed the first time that evening, "She sprung up, spitting everything out, but she bumped into this waiter and got a few drinks over her. Then that waiter fell and the plate with spaghetti flew on a couple sitting further in the restaurant."

And Brigitta went on, she just had to tell them the best part, "Top of it all, father was laughing with her!"

"Well afterwards, the shopping day was just ruined, especially since the baroness looked like awful with her mascara ran out over her face, so we went home… Quite a relief for us."

Maria watched the three girls lay down, as Brigitta put on a night lamp and took the book from under her pillow and still smiling, she and Chris moved backwards and turned off the lights. "Well I'm glad you had a nice day. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight," the sisters choired.

"Don't keep it too long."

"We won't," Louisa replied, "at least not if Miss bookworm over there remembers we're here too," she went on more louder so that her sister would've heard her.

Then finally the two had left the room, and all of the children had been put into bed. Maria was heading towards her bedroom, but before she even had a chance to bid him goodnight, she was stopped by Chris.

"You're not going to bed now, are you?"

"Well yes," Maria answered him, not quite sure why he was asking.

"But it's still early," Chris protested, not ready yet for the both of them to close their day.

"I always retire after the children have been tucked in."

Chris shook his head as to object to her daily routine and took her hand in his. "Come with me and sit down stairs for a little while."

"I don't know," Maria hesitated, what was possible there for her to stay a little while longer? She knew that the captain, the baroness and Max would be sitting there too somewhere, and to be just with them as a servant… it just felt awkward.

"Do it for me… please?" Chris pleaded, those same puppy-eyes as always and a potty mouth that never had failed to do its work.

"What about yesterday?" Maria tried, "It was early too when you went to sleep."

"That was merely because I was tired of the trip. Now, will you come?" Again he let his potty mouth do the trick, and slowly he saw Maria cave in. "All right, but only tonight!"

"Ok, fair enough," he smiled triumphantly as he guided her downstairs. All the while Maria wondered why he could always persuade her so easily. No one else could do it but him, for as far as she could remember and she wondered why that was.

Once downstairs, they saw the captain, the baroness and Max standing in the hallway, just talking, ready to move into the sitting room. As soon as they had spotted Maria and Chris, Max and Georg turned around, both smiling politely, though there was something in Georg's smile, something different than usual and Maria had noticed immediately.

"Why, here are our youngsters," he said, cheerful as ever, "Won't you join us in the sitting room?"

"Sure Max," Chris answered. The two of them were surely getting along just fine, and even now it seemed as if they had known each other as long as Maria and Chris had.

Max let Elsa go first, followed by himself and then Georg. When Chris came to the door, he stepped aside and bowed graciously. "After you, Madame."

Georg had been watching the whole thing, he thought he was going to be sick in one way, but in another he could smash himself over the head for not thinking of that himself. Nevertheless, when he saw Maria walking in with that adorable smile he forgot everything around him, especially Chris, that was until he entered the room too, and somehow Chris seemed very much to get on Georg's nerves, even though he did not know why.

Since Elsa en Georg took place on the couch, and Max on the armchair in the corner of the room, Chris decided that the stool in front of the piano was a nice place for him, especially because he had sat on such a stool quite often. And Maria simply sat down next to him since unless she'd sit on Max's lap, there was no other place available. The stool wasn't exactly big, and Maria had to lean on Chris in order to sit a bit comfortably, which annoyed Georg enormously to see them sitting so closely to each other. And he wondered why that was.

"What a nice time we had together today, right darling?" Elsa began, trying not to think of the awful tea and the whole scene that had taken place in the restaurant. The children had kept telling her there probably had been some mistake in the restaurant, and although she probably knew better, at the end she was bound to believe them. And besides, before the restaurant it had been a pretty good day… She was still waiting for Georg's reply, but he, however, wasn't exactly following the conversation as he was busy with his own mind.

"Georg?" Elsa tried, yet the captain seemed to be far away and she hated it when she was ignored like that, especially around servants, "Georg!"

Finally snapping out his thoughts, he turned back to Elsa. "Pardon?"

"I was saying what a lovely time we had together today," Elsa repeated, a hint of annoyance visible in her voice, yet it didn't seem to have an impact on Georg, as he answered quite absentmindedly. "Yes, quite lovely."

"We really should do it again some day," Elsa went on, not really knowing who she was trying to impress. Georg wasn't listening, and she didn't really care for Maria's and Chris's opinion, did she? It didn't really matter either, because the captain, who again hadn't listened, was unconsciously focusing on those two across the room. "Tell me Fraulein, how was your day?"

Alone with Georg was different Maria thought, they could talk openly and just have wonderful conversations, but now she didn't know how the act, it was as if she had come into another world of some kind, now it all seemed so made… "Well we had a wonderful time, sir."

"Tell us about it." Georg continued, curious about how they had spent their day.

"We went to the hills," Maria went on slowly, but soon she forgot her company and just remembered those great moments with Chris earlier that day and it showed in her voice, "First we sat around, talking about our youth when all of the sudden we remembered a song we used to sing."

"Yes, we had a great time singing." Chris said amused, still hearing Maria's laughter in his mind.

"Then I beat him in our race to our old tree house. I was always the fastest one." Maria chuckled, especially because she knew he'd try to defend himself again and in her mind she was already counting down as to when he'd say it. _'3…2…'_

"I was just out of shape."

'…_1'_ Maria smiled, she knew Chris far too well. He was still the same from the old days, and when she thought about it, so was she, or at least in his presence she was… "You're never in shape if we have to believe you."

"Anyway," Chris said ignoring Maria, "we climbed into the tree house and stayed there for nearly two hours or so I think."

For some reason Georg felt a bit worried and jealous too, what had they been doing there that long?

"And then we thought we'd better head home." Maria stopped immediately. _'Home? Did I really say home? Oops…'_ Her face reddened a bit and quickly she tried to correct herself, "I mean back to the house."

Elsa had noticed her slip, though she too was wondering what they could've done in a tree house for two hours, and the thought of the little governess and Chris rather amused her, especially because she noticed how different Georg acted in _her_ neighbourhood. She realized that maybe Georg had gone further than just seeing her as a governess, maybe even further as a friend, but by the looks of it there was a good chance something would happen between Maria and Chris, and that was exactly what she was hoping for.

"It sounds like you had the most interesting time together." Elsa smiled dryly. Her saying didn't do much good to Georg, in fact, he was sorry he ever brought the subject up.

"Funny if you come to think of it. We really hated each other when we met." Maria said a bit dreamily. She didn't notice everyone was listening intensely, even Elsa, but Georg the most. Somehow he found her so fascinating and loved to know these little stories.

"I think we were like 9 or something. My dad was giving this birthday party for my mum, the whole neighbourhood was invited. It was outside, near this beautiful lake. The meadow was decorated wonderfully and I'll never forget my mother's face when she was leaded there by my father, her eyes closed and when suddenly everyone shouted Surprise! Then the town-musicians were playing the laendler. So my cousin and I started dancing, not really knowing how it went, but just having a great time, when all of the sudden he comes shouting we weren't doing it right," she told them as she pointed at Chris, a faint smile on her lips.

"Yes, I remember… How couldn't I, you got so angry you started calling me names and pushed me away," Chris filled in amused.

"Well, after the party I was glad he was away. But then I found out my mum had arranged piano lessons between the two of them. He had to come by every day for at least an hour," as she was telling that she pulled an extremely annoyed face, still knowing exactly how she felt when she found out.

"In the beginning we didn't do much but shouting at each other and calling names when her mother left the room, but slowly we became friends and after a while no one could keep us apart," both Chris and Maria smiled at the thought, and how the both of them regularly sneaked out to make the neighbourhood unsafe.

"Do you mind if I play a little?" Chris then asked, motioning to the piano behind him. All this talk about their youth and his piano lessons had given him an itch, an aching to play, something he hadn't done in a long while.

"No not at all." The captain answered simply.

Chris turned over on the stool, stretching his fingers playfully before directing his attention to Maria. "Come on, duckie, I'll guide you on the piano."

"I don't know," she again hesitated, but Max looked up very interested, and she spoke for all of them when he said "That would be lovely!"

Maria glanced from Max, to Georg and finally to Chris, and finally gave in. "All right then."

Chris started playing the tunes of 'If'. It was a song very dear to them, as he used to play it a lot during his piano lessons and almost always was accompanied by Maria and her mother.  
Maria let out a small sigh as she stood up to stand next to the piano, where she let her hands rest on the wooden material, and where she had a nice view over Chris as he was playing.

If a picture paints a thousand words  
Then why can't I paint you  
The words will never show  
The you I've come to know

If a face could launch a thousand ships  
Then where am I to go  
There's no one home but you  
You're all that's left me too

And when my love for life  
Is running dry  
You come and pour yourself on me

Her thoughts wandered off to Georg, but she didn't dare to look into his direction, so she just kept focused on Chris. Of course Elsa was delighted to see Maria gaze at Chris like that, she simply couldn't hide her smile and in a way she felt triumphant, especially when Maria slowly walked back to the stool and took place next to Chris, laying her arm on his shoulder, softly leaning on it and smiled as Chris looked her right in the eyes. Though it delighted Elsa, it only irritated Georg and tried to look away, let her voice calm him down again…

If a girl could be two places at one time  
I'd be with you  
Tomorrow and today  
Beside you all the way

If the world should stop revolving  
Spinning slowly down to die  
I'd spend the end with you  
And when the world was through  
Then one by one the stars would all go out  
Then you and I  
Would simply fly away

A sound of clapping interrupted the silence after the tune ended. It was Max who started it, a second later followed by Elsa, but it took Georg a while to realize the song had ended. He turned his head back into the direction of the piano and found out that Maria and Chris both were sitting back in the same position as before the song, yet not for long anymore, because not long after Maria got up and bid everyone goodnight, and Chris of course following her. As soon as they were out of the room, Max couldn't hold himself any longer.

"Don't you think they would make a lovely couple?" He began enthusiastically.

"You read my mind," Elsa replied, glad others thought that way too. Now if only Georg would see the reality, everything would be just fine for her, but to her dismay he kept quiet, and frankly he only seemed more in thought after Max's sudden outburst. But Elsa just couldn't leave it that way and decided to know for sure it her suspicions were true. "It wouldn't surprise me if you soon would be out of a governess, darling."

This was the last thing Georg wanted to listen to, it bugged him too much, and he tried to get out of it nonchalantly. "I'm rather tired. I think I'll be heading upstairs now. Goodnight."

With that he got up and left the room, leaving Elsa and Max behind, and it confirmed Elsa's thoughts. Though she thought she wouldn't have much to worry about, after all, Maria and Chris seemed to be so thick. The two of them falling in love was just bound to happen.

Georg figured that Maria had become so much more to him than a friend. He realized that he slowly had begun developing feelings for her, and now with the arrival of Chris, he knew for sure. That's why the mere thought of them together, having a history and so many memories together, that's why Chris most of all irritated him. And at the moment his thoughts wandered more off to Maria, than to Elsa… Actually most of the time Maria occupied his mind instead of Elsa. And he also knew that there might be a truth in what Elsa and Max had been saying. Maria and Chris have had a lifetime together, the two of them were so close, it made Georg envy them. He wondered if he should do something, and if so, would it be the right thing to do? After all, he was still with Elsa… And who was he to stand in their happiness? Who knew, Chris may be _the_ one for her.

Quietly he went up the stairs to make his way to his bedroom, but as he walked in the upstairs hallway, he saw Maria and Chris across the hall, embracing one another as they said goodnight. And even though he was considering giving them a chance, the sight of them together was much harder for him to see than he thought it would be.


	8. True Love 8

Again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes…

Imagine the captain's study is next to his bedroom.

Waw, I've gotten a lot of reviews for this chapter, thx all! To respond to one's message, I have plans with this story, sorry if it's slow for you but there's gonna be more and I have it all worked out…

And I've written some new things in this chapter, so I replaced the old chapter 8.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't worry, dad**

The captain saw his children constantly with Chris and Maria. Maria he didn't mind, but he began to worry that the children would see Chris more as a father figure. Well, not the older ones, it was especially Marta and Gretl he was concerned about. And things only seemed to get worse. The last few nights he had these nightmares. He dreamed that Chris and Maria were getting married. The couple never seemed happier. They even asked _his_ daughters to be their bridesmaids. And of course he was invited too. The church was completely filled with people, each and every one of them whispering that they always had seen it coming, that it only had been a matter of time. Then Maria walked down the aisle and looked absolutely captivating in her wedding gown. Georg wanted to be happy for her, for the both of them, but tears filled his eyes as he knew that he'd lost her. Then the ceremony had ended, and the happy couple walked outside where everyone was cheering for them, everyone but Georg… He saw his beloved leave in the car, with Chris by her side, and when it was out of view, every other person around Georg disappeared and in only a few seconds he was standing there all alone.

"I've lost you, Maria…" He fell on his knees, failing to hold his tears back. "Don't leave… I'm lost without you…" he whispered.

Every night he woke up, covered in sweat, relieved it was all a nightmare. But then Maria and Chris crossed his mind and he knew his nightmare soon would be reality, it was only a matter of time… Somehow he felt a bit vulnerable, something he hadn't felt since Agathe died. Maria had changed him so much, he was back the man he used to be before his terrible loss and now he had his family back. From the start he had felt different in Maria's presence, even though he didn't like to admit so. She came into his life, disobeying him, as if she had no respect for him, now he knew that it was for the best. But ever since Chris had come into their lives, he felt he had to be careful and also jealousy had started to come up. In the week that Chris had been here, when he saw the two of them together, he wished he could be the one so close to her… Silly perhaps, but that was in fact how he felt. And already he was wondering when Chris would leave, and hopefully get things back to the way they were, although he knew he then was being dishonest to Maria. How much he hated it, Chris was part of Maria's life and he simply had to cope with that.

The day had flown by, and not once was he allowed into the ballroom. Max's puppet show had arrived some days ago and since then he had hardly seen his children. When he had passed the ballroom a couple of times earlier that day, he heard yodelling every time. It made him very curious about what was to happen, especially because no one gave him even one clue. Of course he knew it had to do with a puppet show, but that's all he got out of his children.

For once it made him think about something else, but when Maria and Chris stepped out of the ballroom, enjoying themselves thoroughly, he needed some time alone, away from the children, away from Elsa and Max, and especially away from Maria and Chris. So not long after he found himself in the gazebo, the perfect place to just calm down a bit.

It was growing dark and he just sighed deeply, gazing at his surroundings. For the first in a long time he relaxed again. The silence with every now and then the chirping of crickets was ever so soothing and it definitely helped him to gather his thoughts for a minute. Nearly twenty minutes he sat there, when suddenly he saw two figures walking towards him. He saw from far that it were Louisa and Friedrich, and watched how they first just stood at the opening of the gazebo, and then slowly entered. Louisa took place next to her father, as Friedrich kept standing in front of him. Both of them had noticed their father's behaviour these last few days, and going outside to think was certainly not something he did often, at least not anymore since Agathe. Carefully and rather quietly, Louisa began, hoping Georg would trust it them to talk about whatever was bothering him, even though they had an idea what that was.

"Father… Is something wrong?"

"No." Georg replied, trying to sound at least a bit jolly, "What would there be wrong?" He tried to hide his misery, but his children could see right through him.

"Perhaps you're feeling intimidated by Chris." Friedrich continued, pretty sure it was one of his dad's worries.

Georg knew they were right. He felt extremely unsettled by Chris and it showed too. When both Louisa and Friedrich saw the look on his face, they were determined to help their father.

"Dad, you should know that you're our father and we love you a thousand times more! Sure he's a nice guy, but he could never replace you if that's what you're thinking!" Louisa said as she took his hand in hers. In a way it felt strange to both of them, yet that feeling disappeared as their looks crossed. But the most surprising thing was that Louisa had called him dad, in such a way, in such a warm glow, that it seemed as if these past few years never had taken place. Georg smiled faintly and placed his hand on Louisa's knee as if to say thank you. "I know… I love you too, never forget that."

"We won't." Both choired as finally Friedrich went to sit down as well on the other side of his father. Georg turned to him, cast a little smile and placed his other hand on Friedrich's knee. He regretted so much that he had missed those years… So now was his time, and he swore he wouldn't let anything get by from now on. Gently he laid his arms around his children, both letting their head rest against his shoulders. The silence was gone now, yet he could smile again, it only required the presence of his two children.

"It bothers you that Fraulein Maria and Chris are getting along so well, doesn't it?" He heard Louisa say and for a moment, his smile disappeared. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you have been kind of absent lately… and whenever you see Chris and Fraulein Maria together, you just seem… hurt."

"And that isn't everything." Friedrich hesitated, he wasn't sure whether he should tell this too, but both he and Louisa knew it was for the better. "Last night, Louisa and I couldn't sleep. I went out into the hallway, when Louisa joined me"

"I'd heard some noise in the hallway, so when I went to see what it was, we found out we both couldn't sleep." Louisa filled in, after having heard how strange that must've sounded to their father.

"We were searching for that book you used to read to us when we were little. When we couldn't find it downstairs, we went to your study. We thought it might be there, but when we passed your room, we heard you talking in your sleep."

"You were saying you had lost Fraulein Maria."

"We thought it was strange. So we kept an eye on you the whole day," Friedrich went on.

"You're right," he said as he tightened the embrace for a brief moment, "It does bother me."

Louisa turned her head a bit to face Georg. "If there is anything you want to talk about, we're here for you, dad."

"I appreciate that," he replied before he kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile, the darkness had overcome and the night air was chilly, especially for Louisa and Friedrich who sat out there in their summer clothes. Not long after Louisa started shivering a bit and Georg of course had felt it.

"Are you cold Louisa?"

"No, not at all." She was enjoying being so close to her father, but she knew that he would send her inside if she found it chilly, thus stayed brave, this was far more important she thought. Georg, however, knew his daughter long enough to tell when she wasn't telling the truth. Even Friedrich started to shiver, so he pulled them both closer to him, hoping it would warm them up a bit. They just sat there, close to each other, saying nothing. Georg had missed them so and he wasn't intending to let them go soon.

Everyone was laughing and having so much fun with the puppets and learning the song. Chris had helped Maria when it had arrived with setting everything up. Now finally they were finished with the practise and ready to start the show. She told everyone it was time, but as Maria was glancing through the ballroom she noticed two persons were missing. _'I wonder where they are.'_

"Ok, hold on a minute. We're missing Louisa and Friedrich. Prepare yourselves, we'll start as soon as I've found them. Meanwhile, put some chairs here for the captain, the baroness and Max."

The children obeyed and were already busy putting everything on place, while Chris was laying the puppets behind, where it would be easy to reach them for the show as Maria walked out of the ballroom. She soon found Elsa and Max sitting in the sitting room, but there was no sign of the captain.

"You can join the others in the ballroom now. But I can't find Louisa and Friedrich, so it will take a minute before things start."

"Oh, I believe I saw them go outside, Fraulein," Max filled in to Maria's relief, and now she had an idea where to look. "Thanks. I'll go check right away."

Maria left the sitting room and made her way to the door. Once outside she found it rather cool, so she hurried up to the gazebo. Though she slowed down not long after that, because she saw three figures sitting in the gazebo, all snuggled up to each other. Quietly she went further, not wanting to disturb the others. It was quite dark, and she hoped they would not see her. Then she came to a tree, not far from it, and she stayed behind just enough to see the beautiful scene in front of her, and yet not to be discovered. Seeing the captain reunited with his children, being so different than in the beginning, it simply made her smile.

Georg had seen someone moving closer, and he could see of her silhouette that it was Maria. He was sure Louisa and Friedrich hadn't seen her, because they still lay against him, saying nothing, otherwise they would have definitely asked her to come closer. He saw her behind the tree, watching them sit there. In a way he felt thankful that she didn't interrupt this moment. Yet he felt she should be there with him, after all, it was all thanks to her…

Maria could look at them forever, but she remembered people were waiting for them inside, so she gathered all her courage to break up this moment, and stepped from behind the tree. The moonlight that was shining on her made her look even more angelic and breathtaking than normal and Georg simply couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Hello," she said in the same cheerful tone as always. The captain thought he was dreaming, a wonderful dream for a change. Nevertheless, as she walked into the gazebo, not far away from them, the children were responding to her. "Is it time already, Fraulein?"

"I'm afraid so."

They got up, leaving Georg behind, sitting alone on the bench. Maria wanted to follow the two, who were already at the gate by the lake, but was stopped as she heard the captain's voice calling her.

"Fraulein?"

She turned back to face Georg and was much closer to him than she had expected, since he too was now standing, closing the gap between them with every step he took until he was so close that Maria became light headed. "I just wanted to say thank you. You've done a marvellous job here and I'll always be grateful to you."

She merely blushed a little by getting this compliment. "I merely did my job, sir."

He could not help thinking she was so captivating, even though he did his best not to think of her that way, but standing so close to her, his mind seemed to live a life of its own. Almost he couldn't resist it, looking into her deep blue eyes, to kiss her so tenderly… However, he could control himself just in time.

Maria too didn't quite remember how to walk as she was looking into his eyes, to have him so close… It frightened her a bit. She never before had had feelings like this and told herself that it would be wrong to ask for his love. She backed away a little, ready to head back for the house, but once again Georg held her back.

"Today the children and I had been talking about going on an outing together and we were wondering if you'd like to come too. We're going to a spot I know up in the hills." Knowing it would be suspicious if he didn't ask Chris, he had no other choice than to invite him too. "Chris is more than welcome as well."

"I'd love too," Maria was able to say, "But Chris won't be able to come. He has to go to the city tomorrow."

"So it will be just us then."

He felt utterly happy when he heard that Chris wasn't coming and the thought of having some time alone with her then simply made him smile. Of course the children would be there too, but they always were away, exploring the neighbourhood, or just playing games, it would be perfect!

"What about baroness Schraeder, sir?"

He was a bit surprised by her question, and the conversation between Elsa and him that afternoon came back to him.

* * *

"Elsa, the children and I are goingout tomorrow, to this lovely place in the hills…"

After hearing these words, Elsa was already imagining herself a quiet afternoon, without those children bugging her the whole day… "What a nice idea, Georg."

"Will you be coming too?" Georg asked, even though he knew what her answer was going to be.

There went her quiet afternoon. _'Unless I just say no.'_

"Oh no dear, this should be your day alone with the children. Besides, I never liked the hills anyway, oh I love to watch them, but I'm just not cut out to be doing silly things up there. No Georg, I'm sure you'll have just as much fun without me."

It didn't bother him at all. After all, Elsa in the hills walking in high heels and those designer clothes. No, he had someone else in mind… Someone who did these things nearly every day.

* * *

His mind snapped back to Maria, who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"She didn't want to come, she says she's not cut out for the hills."

Already he was thinking of the next day, how he would have a chance to talk to her and be in each other's presence without any person who would spoil the moment, namely two persons… Chris and Elsa.

Maria looked a bit down, facing the ground because she simply couldn't look into his eyes any longer. She was afraid she might do something stupid if she did. "Oh I see," she didn't know that the fact the baroness wasn't going whether was a good or a bad thing, however she couldn't wait for the next day… "Well, shall we go back? The others are waiting for us."

He reached out his arm to let her go first. Then they walked together to the house. Nobody could change Georg's mood, he felt stronger than he had felt in weeks. Little did he know, someone was going to change that very soon…


	9. True Love 9

*In the movie the puppet scene is directly after their fight, but in my story I used it later. Besides, it isn't really clear in the movie how long after the fight this had happened ...  
  
*In the movie Max was telling them they'd be a sensation for the Salzburg Folk Festival, I dropped that part.  
  
*When everybody sits down as Georg sings Edelweiss, there's a shortage of seats.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
The children were really enjoying performing with the puppets. Everything went flawless, and it soon came to its end. Applauding of Georg, Elsa, Max and Chris sounded through the ball room.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo! Wonderful!"  
  
All the children jumped of the platform, while Maria stayed behind to tidy things up a bit.  
  
"Can we really keep the puppet show, uncle Max?"  
  
"Of course you may, my darling."  
  
The captain glanced at Maria, who was coming down the platform. Everyone else was already heading towards the sitting room. Suddenly, Maria tripped and couldn't hold her balance anymore. The first thing Georg did was running at her to catch her, but he was too late. Chris had been standing much closer, which made him faster to get to her. He had her in his arms, looking rather stunned in her eyes. Maria sighed of relief and mouthed a quick thank you. Then she turned her eyes away, thinking how embarrassing it was to have fallen. Georg saw the way he held her, the way he looked in her eyes. He couldn't see Maria's face, but assumed she was looking the same at him. Another shooting pain filled him. Meanwhile, Maria had recovered herself. She saw the worried and yet hurt look on the captain's face.  
  
"Are you alright, Fraulein?"  
  
"Yes, I've never been better."  
  
She said with a smile on her face. The next minute Elsa walked back into the ballroom. She went to see what Georg was taking so long.  
  
"Georg darling, aren't you coming?"  
  
He made a smile appear and reached out his arm for her. She accepted it. Chris saw his example and did the same. Georg's mind went back to the show his children and Maria just had done.  
  
"I must say well done Fraulein. I really am very, very much impressed."  
  
Maria was very pleased with his compliment, you could hear it of the excitement in her voice.  
  
"They're your children, captain."  
  
Georg and Elsa went first to the sitting room, with Maria and Chris following them. Even though Maria and Chris were close together again, he found a way to stay in a good mood. After all, they were still going away tomorrow without Chris. They would have the whole day alone, because the children would be playing the entire day. Elsa on the contrary, enjoyed Chris' presence very much. It was keeping her concurrent away from Georg.  
  
"My dear, is there anything you can't do?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure I'll make a very good nun."  
  
Both Georg and Chris were surprised with this saying. Chris still couldn't believe the little girl he knew, who always had been so naughty, had joined the convent. And he was thinking he could make it change too. Georg hadn't really thought of her departure back to the abbey, while Elsa didn't believe she wasn't going to be a nun. She was almost certain Chris and Maria would be engaged very soon. Nonetheless, she tried to be polite.  
  
"Oh if you have any problems, I'd be happy to help you."  
  
They walked further. Maria's arm still entwined in Chris'. Once they were with the children, Maria let loose, but they kept standing very close.  
  
"Children, who shall we hear from next?"  
  
The children ran closer to whisper their thoughts into her ear.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Liesl bowed, so she could whisper it into her siblings ears too. After they heard who she meant, they all were excitedly agreeing. Chris had heard it too.  
  
"What a fabulous idea!"  
  
Though Maria wasn't quite sure, after all, she only had heard him once after their fight, she took her guitar and walked to Georg, who was pouring himself a drink.  
  
"The vote is unanimous."  
  
She reached the guitar out to Georg. He turned and was rather surprised they had chosen him.  
  
"You captain."  
  
"Me? I don't understand."  
  
Maria was anxious to here him sing.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Ahh no, no, no, no, no, no, no."  
  
He walked away, to the center of the room with Maria and the children following him.  
  
"I'm told that a long time ago you were quite good."  
  
Georg knew it had been a while.  
  
"That was a very, very, very long time ago."  
  
Liesl wanted to hear him sing too, it would her remember of the old days. They sat around the fireplace with their mother in the middle. Georg next to her. They always sang these beautiful songs, like Edelweiss.  
  
"I remember, father."  
  
All the children wanted him to sing, it would be so nice again. Friedrich continued.  
  
"Play us something we know."  
  
Everybody else was begging too. But Maria's please convinced him.  
  
"Well ..."  
  
He accepted the guitar and sat down in the chair next to him. Maria made a gesture for the children to sit down. Max, Elsa and Chris took place on the chairs, leaving no place for Maria. Chris had seen it, and pulled her down on his lap.  
  
"Room enough here."  
  
He said, joking a bit. However, Maria didn't feel like joking in the presence of her employer, who happened to be someone she felt very close with.  
  
"Don't be silly. I'll just stand."  
  
And she pushed her up from Chris. Then she moved to the wall to lean against it. Unconsciously she was staring at Georg. His singing made Maria feel lightheaded.  
  
Edelweiss  
  
Edelweiss  
  
Every morning you greet me  
  
Small and white  
  
Clean and bright  
  
You look happy to meet me  
  
He looked at Maria. She couldn't help but smile. Elsa and Max saw him look in her direction and they both automatically turned their heads to Maria. She was gazing at Georg in a look that bothered Elsa.  
  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
  
Bloom and grow forever  
  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
  
Bless my homeland forever  
  
Liesl sat on the floor after her father had asked her by a simple gesture to sing along. The other children were listening with so much love. They had their family back.  
  
Edelweiss  
  
Edelweiss  
  
Every morning you greet me  
  
Small and white  
  
Clean and bright  
  
You look happy to meet me  
  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
  
Bloom and grow forever  
  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
  
Bless my homeland forever  
  
At the end of the song, Maria's and Georg's eyes met again. She forgot there were other people in the room. Time had stopped for her. Till she heard a Elsa's voice. She snapped back to reality and listened to what she had to say.  
  
"I have a wonderful idea Georg! Let's really fill this house with music."  
  
She walked over to him.  
  
"You must give a grand and glorious party for me while I'm here."  
  
"A party?"  
  
For once the children agreed on her idea. A party seemed so exciting. They immediately started imploring for one. Maria attempted to made them a bit quiet again.  
  
"Yes I think it's high time I met all your friends here in Salzburg and they met me. Don't you agree?"  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
The children started imploring again. Georg wasn't sure yet to give a party, it would be the first time since Agathe died. But on the other hand, maybe it was time to do things like that again. Unfortunately, it was late, and Maria wanted to obey the captain.  
  
"Children, it's time to go to be. Come now, say goodnight."  
  
She headed for the door, with Chris right behind her. He had made it a custom to go to his bedroom every night when she went. All the children were disappointed they had to go already, but said goodnight as wanted. Gretl stayed as last, still eager for a party.  
  
"It'll be my first party, father."  
  
'I guess a party isn't such a bad idea.' Though his mind kept wandering off to the next day. He even was certain that he would dream nice that night. Of course Elsa couldn't think of anything but the party. She already saw herself in one of her dresses, being far more attractive than that little governess. She also thought she had a chance to win him back at the party.  
  
Normally Georg stayed up with Elsa and Max, but he wanted to go to bed early that day. As he walked upstairs, he saw Chris leaving her room. It didn't worry him much, cause he knew they always stayed together for some time to talk about stuff. Once upstairs, he quietly knocked on Maria's door, with a cheerful "Come in." as answer. She was already sitting in her bed, and was kinda surprised the captain was standing in her bedroom. That happened only 2 times before. With the thunderstorm, when he was very firm and cold, and the second time as he was searching Gretl. Now he didn't have a real reason, unless Gretl was missing again.  
  
"Excuse me Fraulein, I just wanted to let you know we're leaving at 10.30 AM."  
  
He was so nice and polite, it made her smile again.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight."  
  
She laid down, with the captain turning off the lights and leaving her room.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
-----  
  
Hope you liked this one. I was kinda very tired when I wrote this, so please cut me some slack ^.^ 


	10. True Love 10

This chapter is split in 2, I'll post part 2 after at least 6 reviews. (Hopefully more)  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Maria was peacefully asleep, when the door suddenly open slammed of her bedroom.  
  
"Fraulein, wake up!"  
  
Gretl and Marta ran through her room and jumped up her bed. It wasn't difficult to wake up with all that excitement around her. She opened her eyes and saw Marta and Gretl bending over her. With a very weary voice she wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please wake up Fraulein!"  
  
Little Gretl answered. She didn't understand, normally she was up in time. 'Did I oversleep?' With trouble she tried to see clear.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7 AM."  
  
'Did I hear Marta right? 7 AM? Good heavens!'  
  
"Come on Fraulein, we're going away today, remember?"  
  
"But we won't leave till 10.30 ..."  
  
Maria had been awake for most of the night, cause she was thinking of so many things. The children, how adorable they were, how glad she was to have Chris back in her life, but mostly she thought of the captain and her departure. She would miss him so! So the night was almost over when she finally fell asleep.  
  
"But what if we were all up this early, maybe we'll leave earlier too! Please? Everyone else is awake too. Pleeaase?"  
  
She heard the enthusiasm in Gretl's voice. 'It must really mean a lot to her.'  
  
"Alright, I'll be up in a minute."  
  
But as soon as the 2 had left the room, she let her eyes close again. She was still too tired to wake up. Her head felt lighter, her eyelids became heavier. Meanwhile the others started to wonder where their governess stayed. A quarter went by and Kurt thought something wasn't right. She had to be ready by now. It was taking him way to long, so he went to her room and walked in without permission, when he saw she was still in her bed with her eyes closed.  
  
"Fraulein!?"  
  
He shouted to wake her up. After hearing someone shouting Fraulein, she jumped up in her bed, opened her eyes and murmured:  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
'Damn! I've probably fallen back asleep.' Kurt saw she was far too weary to get up all by herself. He went back to the nursery where the rest of the children were, and called Louisa. They hurried back to Maria's room to help her out. She was still sitting in her bed, trying to get fully awake. Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her bed. Then he pushed her into the bathroom. Louisa opened her closet and went through all of her dresses. She finally found the one she wanted. The lovely blue dress. It was going to be a warm summer day and the light material was perfect for it. Kurt and Louisa were patiently waiting for her to finish in the bathroom. Not much later, she finally came back into the bedroom.  
  
"Here, Fraulein, put this on and we'll see you in 10 minutes at breakfast."  
  
With that they left the room. All the children were so enthusiastic. She would've been too if she hadn't been up for most of the night. She dressed and made her way to the hall, where Louisa was waiting for her.  
  
"I thought you were gonna wait at breakfast for me?"  
  
"Well, I had to make sure you would come too."  
  
"So am I that unreliable?"  
  
"We had to come and wake you up for the second time. That isn't usually like you. Is something wrong?"  
  
They were still standing in the hallway. Maria was quite surprised with her question. Nothing seemed wrong, just her departure was bothering her.  
  
"No, I'm fine. So why are all of you in such high spirits today?"  
  
She was wondering that since the moment Gretl and Marta jumped up her bed.  
  
"Dad is taking us to this really nice place! We used to go there as children. Plus the company is the best! Dad, you and my siblings ... It couldn't have been better."  
  
"Ah I see, well I have to agree on that one. And your father, did you have to wake him up too?"  
  
They finally began to move downstairs.  
  
"Oh no, Frau Schmidt said he had woken up at 6 and couldn't sleep no more."  
  
'Couldn't sleep no more?' Maria shook her head a bit unconsciously in denial. 'Probably just coincidence. Wake up! He's your employer!'  
  
When they arrived in the dining room, everybody was waiting for them. Georg was the first to greet them.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning captain, children."  
  
Maria sat down and noticed all the smiles on everybody's faces. Even on Georg's.  
  
"Father, everyone is up now, can't we go earlier?"  
  
He broke his gaze at Maria to respond to Liesl's question.  
  
"We better don't go to early, or the grass will be still wet due to the dawn. Let's say we'll leave an hour earlier. It gives everybody time to prepare."  
  
His eyes were back at Maria. She still looked very tired. He wanted her to rest some more before leaving, otherwise the day would be ruined.  
  
After breakfast the children went upstairs to pack some necessary stuff. Maria was about to leave the room too when the captain called her.  
  
"Can I have a word with you please, Fraulein?"  
  
She walked back to the table, to the place where he sat.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you look very weary."  
  
A smile appeared on her face. She had expected something far more worse by the serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes sir, I haven't slept very well last night."  
  
All sort of thoughts came into his head. 'Was it because of today? Perhaps she couldn't wait too.'  
  
"I suggest to rest a bit before leaving. The day would be spoiled if our governess wouldn't be able to keep her eyes open."  
  
"I will, sir."  
  
"And don't worry, I'll wake you up in time and tell the children to leave you alone."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She walked back upstairs, glad to be getting some more rest. The captain wasn't far behind her, to make sure the children wouldn't trouble her. His instinct told him right. Only 5 inches away from her door she was called by Brigitta. Even though she wanted to lay down, she turned around and listened to what she had to say. Fortunately the captain interfered seconds later.  
  
"I'm sorry Brigitta, but Fraulein Maria has to rest now."  
  
"Rest? Is something wrong? Are you ill? You're still coming today, right?"  
  
Maria opened her mouth to reply, but the captain was faster.  
  
"She's fine, dear. She's just tired and I'll wake her up in time to come with us."  
  
He opened the door for Maria. Jokingly he said goodnight. After she was inside, he followed Brigitta back into the nursery.  
  
"Children, I ask you to leave your governess for a while. I have told her to get back into bed."  
  
When he saw all the faces, except Brigitta's, getting worried, he corrected himself.  
  
"She's still coming with us. I'll wake her up in time."  
  
Everybody seemed very relieved. He walked back out of the room, heading downstairs where Max was waiting for him.  
  
"What will you be doing today, Georg?"  
  
Not surprised with his nosiness, he just answered the question.  
  
"I'm going to the hills with the children and Fraulein Maria. You know, that spot near that small lake where we used to go."  
  
"Fabulous. Don't mind if I come too."  
  
'Come too? What's he talking about!?' He wasn't sure he had heard him right.  
  
"Come too, Max?"  
  
"Yes, I thought it would be nice to come along with you since I have nothing else to do today."  
  
'There goes my day!' He didn't like the idea at all. Max would ruin everything.  
  
"It's quite impossible, you see. Eh ..."  
  
Quickly he was searching for some excuses.  
  
"... Elsa needs you here. Otherwise she'll be all alone here."  
  
"No, she's going to shop again. And that isn't something I'd like to do. Besides, you know how Elsa is. She's better off without me."  
  
No other excuse came to his mind, and he had no other choice to let him come too. If not it would be to obvious something was going on.  
  
"Alright. Just put on something more suitable to go up there. We'll leave at 9.30. Be ready."  
  
An hour and 45 minutes flew by. It was time to wake up Maria. He had been in the nursery, reading a children's book to Gretl and Marta, but the others were listening too to him because he didn't have anything else to keep him busy. Although he was enjoying this moment very much.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, it's time to wake someone."  
  
Normally they would hate him to stop being so fatherly, but now it meant the outing didn't take long anymore. Quietly he knocked on her bedroom door. No answer, so he just walked in. Maria was in a deep sleep and wouldn't respond to softly pushing. He kept trying, not being to firm. He sat down on the bed. The way she lay there made Georg tingly. 'Oh how I wish I could watch her sleep every night of the rest of our lives ...'  
  
"Fraulein ... wake up, it's time."  
  
His voice stayed gentle and silent. At last she was responding with a soft moan. As she opened her eyes, she saw the captain bended over her this time. Her first thoughts were how nice it felt and how gorgeous he was.  
  
"Good morning. Are you feeling a bit less weary now?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine."  
  
She said as she sat up. When she had gotten back in her bed, she had left her dress on. So she would be ready when she was waken up. She stepped out of her bed into her shoes and walked downstairs with the rest of the family. Max appeared into the hallway with a basket in his hands. For once he had taken Georg's advice. He was standing there in some regular clothes. Max with this kinda clothing looked very ridiculous, but it was perfect for an afternoon in the nature.  
  
"It's 2 hours walking, I believe. We better go now."  
  
Maria took an apple out of the basket and lead the group outside. Once outside the children ran forward, pulling Max with them, leaving Maria and Georg behind, giving them a chance to talk.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
I guess everybody's thinking, why in heaven's name did she had to put Max in there too! Well, I need him in the second part of chapter 10, everything will become clear there. 


	11. True Love 11

Here's part 2, enjoy!!!  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
An hour later, when they were walking in the middle on a deserted street surrounded with trees, Maria and Georg were in a conversation about the convent. The children had dragged Max with them a few yards in front of the other 2 adults, and were playing truth or dare.  
  
"So every time sister Berthe and I had a disagreement, I had to kiss the floor."  
  
Georg had been listening with much interest, when he suddenly felt something pulling on his sleeve. He looked down at Gretl.  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
"Is it still far?"  
  
"Are you getting tired?"  
  
Gretl nodded. Georg took her arms and placed her on his shoulders.  
  
"Are you quite comfortable there?"  
  
Very happy to be at her father's shoulders she nodded again. Friedrich had seen this. He wanted to be as his dad, so he asked Marta if she was tired too.  
  
"No thank you, I'm alright."  
  
A bit disappointed, he looked back at Maria and Georg. Maria thought it was so sweet of him to offer help. So she gave him a smile, making Friedrich feel better again. They continued their conversation, with Gretl listening to every word they said. After a while, they finally began to come closer at their destination. Gretl asked is she could get back at the ground. The children, with Max a few foot behind, were already running to the lake as soon as they had seen it. Max had noticed how different Georg was in her neighborhood and how he didn't want him to come too. So he decided to stay with the kids. While Maria and Georg were walking to a place to sit, Maria felt cheerful because this brought up another memory.  
  
"Yes, I recognize this place!"  
  
Georg didn't assume she knew this place, but he could've guessed because he understood Maria did go to the hills a lot. He folded out a blanket under the shadow of the tree, and offered her to sit. Soon he sat down too. A bright smile formed on her face as she was glancing at the top of the hill a bit further where they sat.  
  
"You seem so happy, Fraulein. Tell me about it."  
  
"One winter day when I was 12, my dad gave me a beautiful sleigh with bells on it. He had spent days making it. And it had been snowing a lot that time, so we went out to test it. There was so much snow here. We walked all the way up there ..."  
  
She pointed at the top of the hill.  
  
"... and then I'd slide back down with my sleigh right into this tree. I couldn't stop on time so I had to jump off it before I bumped into it."  
  
Her smile grew dim and her voice was much more quietly than before. She turned her head to her lap and started to play a little with her fingers.  
  
"My father died not long after that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Maria was surprised by the sympathy in his voice.  
  
"I had my mother and Chris to get through it ... Then Chris moved away. I was 19 when my mother died, leaving me alone with no one to talk with ..."  
  
She felt tears coming up. One fell down. Not long after that another one went on the other side of her face. Georg wanted to comfort her, to show her she wasn't alone anymore. So he got closer and embraced her. 'Maybe I'm going to far, maybe I should just --' Maria laid her arms around him and tightened the grip, softly crying on his shoulder, stopping his thoughts about crossing the line. He felt her hands carefully grabbing the material of his shirt to hold on to. His hands were slowly roaming over her back, giving her a feeling of security and affection.  
  
"I miss her so much!"  
  
"I know Maria, I know. And I'm here for you."  
  
'He really called me Maria.' Both Georg and Maria were secretly enjoying each others touch, but Maria didn't feel it as much as Georg, because all she wanted at the moment was someone to talk to. She had the same feelings, only were they hidden by her sadness. They stayed like this for a little while. Georg's hand still striking her back. She seemed more relaxed. Georg could feel it. Slowly they parted. They kept looking into each others eyes, their faces still pretty close together.  
  
"Fraulein, what is wrong? Are you crying?"  
  
"Oh no dear."  
  
She said as she was wiping of a tear on her cheek.  
  
"I have something in my eye. I think it was a small fly or something.'  
  
Gretl saw how close her father and Maria were. Georg had noticed it. He wasn't sure she would understand these things, but came up with something just in case.  
  
"I was helping her to get it out of her eye. Well I don't see anything Fraulein. I guess it's already gone."  
  
Gretl was concerned about Maria. She herself had experience with bugs in her eye and she knew it was a nasty thing to put up with.  
  
"Is it really gone, Fraulein?"  
  
"Yes darling, I'm all better now.  
  
Glad that nothing was wrong with her governess, she remembered the reason why she came in the first place.  
  
"Father, can we please eat? I'm hungry."  
  
Georg and Maria were quite hungry too and agreed with Gretl.  
  
"Sure. Can you go get the others too?"  
  
He didn't have to say that twice. Gretl was already off, calling the rest. Maria turned back to the captain. She was thankful he didn't say anything.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Maria."  
  
There it was again. He had called her Maria 2 times already in a very short period. She, on the other hand, didn't dare to call him anything else than captain or sir. All the children, and Max of course, gathered up around their father and their governess. Starting to eat, Brigitta was wondering something.  
  
"Fraulein, when are you going to tell us the tricks you had done in your youth?"  
  
Georg looked at Maria with a small sparkle in his eyes. As she looked back, she didn't really wanted to tell these things in his presence. She thought it would make her look bad.  
  
"Oh not now."  
  
"Do tell, Fraulein."  
  
Georg was eager to hear her tomboyish acts. A little grin had formed on his face as he laid down, with his head leaning on his hand.  
  
"Please ..."  
  
"Ok, if you insist. Let me see ..."  
  
She was searching in her mind to find some really good ones.  
  
"Oh I know one. We had a lot of parties in our neighborhood. The whole village was invited. One day, at another party, I came with this really wonderful idea! There were this 7 men standing next to a long table. So Chris and I crawled under the table and very carefully, we tided everybody's shoelaces to each other. Quickly we got away from there. Chris asked me to dance in their sight so they wouldn't suspect us. They stood there for a while, when one of them finally attempted to walk away. I believe it was the third one. So when he moved, he fell, pulling everybody else with him."  
  
Everybody was laughing.  
  
"Well, they suspected us anyway ..."  
  
She told them chuckling.  
  
"Tell us more."  
  
"Alright Kurt. You remember I said Chris and I hated each other in the beginning?"  
  
Georg thought back of the time they sat in the sitting room and the story Maria and Chris had told them. All the children seemed to be knowing the story as none of them made objections as she continued. 'I bet the children even knew it before me.'  
  
"He knew of my tree house ..."  
  
Yet they kept quiet, listening to the story instead of asking excitedly if se had a tree house. 'They know more than I thought.'  
  
"... and my passionate dislike of spiders and slimy things. One time, when I was 9, not long after my mum's birthday party, I went back up in my tree house. And when I had opened the trap-door to get inside, I got this bucket with huge spiders and snails all over me! Of course I fell down! Then suddenly he appeared. He was laughing so hard since he had seen my face before I fell. But as I was laying there on the ground, he had seen I was hurt. He got worried, very worried. A spider crawled on my face and when he had heard my scream, he knew I was gonna be alright and helped me to get all these nasty things away from me."  
  
All of them had been laughing, till the part she said she had fallen. Maria was amazed of the silence now around her. They were all looking concerned, afraid something would've happened to her. Yet she was sitting there in front of them, so many years later. She continued telling them stories. Georg was intrigued by her, and once again he had trouble with looking at anything else but Maria. Occasionally their eyes would meet. And they both couldn't get that smile off their faces. After a while, they had finished their meal. The children were off again, without Max for a change. He sat with Maria and Georg, not saying much. None of them did.  
  
"Well Fraulein, I must say, I'm a bit surprised Chris isn't here too. Where is he?"  
  
"Oh he had to do something in the city."  
  
"Too bad he couldn't make it, he's a very nice guy!"  
  
'I knew he would ruin everything!' Georg rolled his eyes. All day everything went swell, now they were talking about that blasted Chris again. Although it was getting quite silent again. Maria was enjoying this day so much. First with the captain waking her up, then their embrace. She could've sworn they were holding each other for at least 10 minutes. And after they parted, if it wasn't for Gretl, something might have happened. She was thinking how it all would've turned out if Gretl hadn't showed up. In her mind she saw him sitting close again, looking into her eyes. They moved closer and closer ...  
  
"Lovely weather, isn't it?"  
  
Max was trying to keep a conversation going, but didn't have much success with it. His friends were very quiet, not at all like he knew them.  
  
'Even in my own thoughts I don't get to that point. It's a sign. I shouldn't have these thoughts.' But how hard she tried, her mind kept going to the captain. Then it struck her, she wanted to share some memories with him.  
  
"Captain, I want to show you something."  
  
She stood up, waiting for him to show some signs he wanted to come. Georg looked over to the children.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
At last the moment had come. Max had been expecting something like this all day.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them."  
  
Max was already heading their direction, leaving the other 2 behind. Finally Georg got up too.  
  
"It's not far from here."  
  
After 15 minutes walking, they came to this beautiful, huge tree, with what seemed a little wooden hovel in it.  
  
"So this is your little tree house. It's beautiful!"  
  
Gazing up the tree in awe, he felt Maria smiling. The sun shined through the leaves.  
  
"Sir, can you climb?"  
  
"Climb? Oh yes, I used to do it all the time in the past. But that was a very long time ago."  
  
'Does she mean I have to climb all the way up there?' The expression on his face betrayed his thoughts.  
  
"Please sir, it's so nice up there."  
  
Immediately he started to climb up, feeling strong and manly, hoping he would impress Maria. But when he was almost there, his hand grabbed a loose peace of the trunk, making him fall down. The next thing he knew, he heard the sweetest voice softly through his mind. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Captain, are you alright?"  
  
His sight was still a bit hazy, although the woman bending over him looked stunning. He tried to get up, but was slightly dizzy. So he let his head back lay down on the grass.  
  
"I think it's better if you'll stay like this for a few minutes."  
  
A faint smile appeared on her lips. 'Did I just fall? God I must look like a fool ...'  
  
"Well, we both made the same fall. But I think I was out more longer. I'm sorry, sir. It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to climb up there."  
  
"No Maria, I just misplaced my hand, happens to everybody."  
  
The dizziness was gone. He was back able to stand up without any difficulties.  
  
"Let's try again, shall we?"  
  
"Ok, but I'll go first this time."  
  
Maria placed herself against the trunk and started climbing up. She knew all the right places to put her hands or feet. So she was up in no time. Georg once again was amazed with her skills. 'Is there anything she can't do?' Soon he followed, being much more careful. He too made it without falling down again.  
  
"It's very roomy inside ... I never thought I would fit in here."  
  
They both sat down, Maria leaning against a wall with her arms over her folded knees.  
  
"I used to come here a lot. First with my dad. He learned me how to climb this tree. Once up here we always took a nap. I used to cuddle myself so close against him. He made me feel safe."  
  
Maria hadn't been talking about this to anyone, not even to the children. But as she sat there, it came out so easily. He made her feel safe too, just like her dad. Georg was listening with the most interest. He loved to know more about her past, about who she was. And to make everything complete, they both were so comfortable in each others presence.  
  
"Chris came, we were always playing these big adventures in here till we were 12. Until my father died. Mum was devastated, and so was I. The thought of never being able to cuddle up against him anymore, that he wouldn't be there for me. I didn't feel safe any longer. Chris and I came here, not to play anymore, but we would just hold each other and talk. He was there for me and my mum in these rough times. When my mum died, I was just me up here. Everyone I loved was gone. I used to sit here for hours, just crying."  
  
Feeling deeply for Maria, he moved closer, until he was sitting next to her against the wall. His hand entwined in hers. She didn't pull back. In a way she was thankful. They were bonding like very close friends. Georg knew how important Chris was for her. His sympathy for him started to grow.  
  
"We both suffered from some terrible losses."  
  
Maria let her head lean on his shoulder. And strangely enough to her, the captain didn't seemed to mind.  
  
"The day I met Agathe, I was in 7th heaven. It was love at first sight. She was the first person I ever felt close with. I could talk to her about everything. She was so loving, caring and she had the most beautiful voice."  
  
'Should I say her this?' He hesitated, not knowing whether to be so open or not. Yet he decided to tell her everything, like she had done with him.  
  
"You remind me of her."  
  
That was the last thing she thought he would say.  
  
"Then she passed away. The one person in life who was so important to me ... I even couldn't bear to look at the children, because I saw her. The pain was to dreadful. I hate the person I had become!"  
  
"Sir, you learn from your mistakes."  
  
"Oh dear Maria, if you hadn't come ..."  
  
They both turned silent. Talking about some pretty sad things, Georg wanted to change the subject to something more lively.  
  
"I was just thinking ... I think I should apologize."  
  
"Apologize?"  
  
Maria asked, not willing to move her head from his shoulder. He squeezed lovingly into her hand.  
  
"Yes, you see, when I was a little boy, I had had a lot of governesses as well. The children are very much like me too. I always managed to get those damn Frauleins away in a short time."  
  
Chuckling he went on.  
  
"Before Agathe passed away, Louisa, Friedrich and Liesl had been asking me about the pranks I used to do to get those governesses away. How would I know, I was going to do the same thing to them as my parents did to me. So anyway, the first day, when your 'rheumatism' was troubling you, I'm afraid I gave them the idea to put that ridiculous pinecone there. Again, I apologize."  
  
"You knew it was a pinecone?"  
  
She said, turning her back to look him in the eyes. She tried to look mad and serious, but her laugh came through, ruining her whole act. He gave a look back, laughing too.  
  
"I'm very sorry!"  
  
Maria moved to the corner of the tree house, and took the brown box. Then she went to sit next to Georg again, her head back on his shoulder. As she opened it, she took and held it close, then she took those pictures of her and her family and Chris.  
  
"It has been here ever since Chris left. We both did some things in it, so we could bring up our memories again whenever he would return."  
  
Both looked at the photos of a very young Maria, who still had long hair, standing in between of a couple. All 3 of them with the biggest smile on their faces.  
  
"You look a lot like your parents."  
  
She didn't say anything, but continued looking at all those little things in the box. After a while, when they had finished looking at the things of her past, Maria realized it had been an hour, maybe longer, since they had left the group.  
  
"Do you think the children are missing us?"  
  
"Let's go back and find out."  
  
Carefully they climbed back down. They had grown so much closer, and both of them knew, they had gained a friend for life.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Okay, I know it isn't very well written (English isn't my native language), I apologize for that. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I've finished it and after another 6 or more reviews. 


	12. True Love 12

Hi everyone, I'm really sorry it took so long, I was having some troubles with this chapter. I wrote most of it late at night when I was supposed to be sleeping and in school. So it isn't a good chapter either. Please forgive me.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Although the children had been having a blast, it had been some time since the others had left.  
  
"Uncle Max, when will father and Fraulein Maria return?"  
  
He had been sitting at the shore of the lake, watching the children having fun. Frequently he would be asking himself what Georg was doing alone with Maria for so long. Maria seemed to be very close with Chris, perhaps they were even more than just friends. Though the way she was acting every time Georg was near her, or every time he spoke to her. It was quite obvious for Max to know there was something going on. Maria wasn't the only one. Georg had looked much more happier with her around. And when Chris had come, he became much more quiet, like if he was thinking about something all the time. Max loved Elsa and Georg. Them together would be very nice. But Max knew Georg didn't feel the same for Elsa as he did for Maria. And to see his best friend happy again was everything he ever wished for since Agathe had died. 'Poor Elsa.' Responding to Marta, he got up.  
  
"I don't know dear. I think they won't be long anymore."  
  
-----  
  
"Thanks Maria. I'm really having a great day."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They were walking slowly, not wanting the day to end.  
  
"Captain ..."  
  
He lifted his eyes from the ground to her face.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was wondering about your governesses."  
  
He stopped for a minute, surprised by her question, but walked on seconds later.  
  
"Exactly what were you wondering?"  
  
"Well, you said you always got those Frauleins away in a short time. How short precise? Your children managed to get one away after only 2 hours."  
  
The sun shined brightly upon the 2. Maria was looking at him too.  
  
"Yes, they broke my record. If I remember right, the shortest any governess ever stayed was 6 hours I think. But I was alone, my children are with 7."  
  
"Poor Frauleins."  
  
"I was quite a nasty kid, you know."  
  
"Seems hard to believe."  
  
Maria couldn't believe she just said that.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Once again Maria made him smile. He never had thought he would be enjoying life again the way he was enjoying it now.  
  
-----  
  
Frankly, Max was getting bored. Since Maria and Georg had gone away, he had just been sitting there, watching the children. It was time to do something too. Louisa, Brigitta and Friedrich were tossing the ball, while Kurt, Marta, Gretl and Liesl were playing tag. He didn't think he was in good shape to be running, even though they weren't going that fast for the little ones, but yet that would be too much for him. He walked over to the other 3. Friedrich knew he was there to join them, so he immediately threw the ball at him, a bit to hard. Well, so hard that Max, who was standing in front of the lake, was pushed back and landed into the water. Louisa and Brigitta were laughing of course. Max was soaking wet.  
  
"I'm sorry, uncle Max! I didn't mean to--"  
  
"It's alright, it's my fault actually, I should've known not to stand this close at the water."  
  
Friedrich was already helping him out. He truly was sorry. Luckily Max started to laugh too, causing to ease up the guilt of Friedrich.  
  
"My my, what has happened to you, my dear Max."  
  
Everyone turned around to the sound of their father's voice.  
  
"I felt like swimming."  
  
Friedrich had stopped helping Max up as soon as he had heard his father. So Georg walked into the water and pulled him up. Then he turned himself back to the children.  
  
"Well, we can go back to the house and keep us busy in the garden, or we can stay here a little longer. It's all up to you."  
  
Max noticed how uncomfortable it was to walk.  
  
"Anything is fine by us, father. It would be nice though to go back."  
  
Georg looked at Friedrich and just about to say they could leave then, but hadn't had the chance to say anything.  
  
"If it's alright with you, I'd rather stay here and dry first. The sun is shining brightly. I don't think it will take that long."  
  
The children could understand Max, so they went on playing. Meanwhile Max chose a nice spot in the open sun to dry. He laid down on the grass with his eyes closed. Leaving Maria and Georg back on the blanket underneath the tree.  
  
"I guess you'll be stuck with me for a while."  
  
He had a grin on his face and was waiting for the reaction of Maria. She smiled at his saying.  
  
"I'm afraid that goes for you too."  
  
"Don't be silly Maria, your presence makes my day lighten up!"  
  
'Hmm, was that a bit too honest?' Silence fell once more. Maria didn't take it too serious. After all they had been through today, she assumed he saw her as a good friend and nothing more. Maria was watching the children play. She felt so happy just staring at them, enjoying themselves. Thoughts popped into her mind, how nice it would be to have a family of her own. Nonetheless, soon those thoughts were interfered by thoughts of her becoming a nun. A family would be out of the question then. Yet these persons had become her family. How she wished she could be a part of it too. Her gaze drifted to Max, who seemed to have fallen asleep. She smiled and softly pushed Georg.  
  
"Look."  
  
As she pointed at the 'sleeping beauty', Georg got a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"I have an idea, although I think it isn't nice of me to do, but still it's worth a shot."  
  
A curious Maria looked at Georg, wondering what kind of prank he had thought of.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Even though she had to give the right example to the children, she old instincts started to come back. She just couldn't help it. He moved closer to whisper his idea into her ear.  
  
"We could always try."  
  
Maria responded, thinking the trick might work.  
  
"I'll get the children."  
  
-----  
  
Max woke up due a cool summer breeze. His clothes had dried and he was ready to leave with the others. As he sat up, he noticed how quiet everything around him was. 'Something isn't right ...' He looked around. Then he found out he was the only one there. No sign of the children, Maria and Georg. He stood up, still checking everything around him to be sure they were gone. As hard he searched, no one as there. Yet he couldn't believe he was alone. He laid his eyes on the place underneath the tree where Maria and Georg had sat. The blanket was gone, as were the picnic basket and the toys of the children.  
  
"Oh that's just great! They left already without me! Nice friends I have! Damn!!!"  
  
Of course the others hadn't left. Georg, Maria, Louisa and Kurt were sitting as quiet as they could in the tree they had been sitting underneath a while ago. Georg had the basket in his left hand, while holding himself tightly to the branches with the other hand. The 4 of them had trouble not to laugh, but still managed to control themselves.  
  
Liesl, Marta, Gretl, Brigitta and Friedrich had climbed into another tree. One that was easier for the younger ones. Maria had insisted she would stay with them, but Marta and Gretl exclaimed they would be just fine with Liesl, Brigitta and Friedrich. What Maria didn't know was that the children had been seeing further than the end of their noses. All of them were hoping Maria would stay ... as their mother, not that awful baroness who thought going up in the hills was silly. They too had seen their father and their governess get different whenever they where near to each other. Not to forget the time Friedrich and Louisa had heard Georg talking in his sleep about Maria. So to move things along, they tried to get the 2 as much together as possible. In this case, letting Maria and Georg sit down in the same tree.  
  
Max was visibly upset. He knew they teased and joked around a lot, so did he, but to be left behind did hurt him in a way. Mocking, he let his hands lean on his hips. The others had been watching him. Then he sat back down.  
  
"Ok, it's enough now, we'd better show up again. Remember part 2?"  
  
Maria nodded when the captain finished speaking. Georg was the first one who climbed back down, followed by Maria. Both remained very silent. Max was sitting with his back at them, so he didn't see them coming. Meanwhile the children all knew to stay where they were. Slowly and carefully, Georg and Maria made their way to Max. Once there, they both bended till their heads were close to Max'. And Max still hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"Poor Max, all alone?" George said.  
  
"Shall I give you hug to make you feel better?" Maria playfully added.  
  
Surprised he turned around and found himself looking at 2 smiling faces.  
  
"You rotten bastards! I thought for sure you had left me here."  
  
In a second he was standing up.  
  
"Come on Max, you know we wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
Georg felt to pleased his trick had worked to hold his laughing.  
  
"Where are the children?"  
  
Just now he had noticed only Maria and Georg were there. He looked at their faces that didn't reveal anything.  
  
"You did leave! But then guilt came over you and you decided to come back! I knew it! I knew it all along!"  
  
"I'm afraid you've got us ..."  
  
Georg answered, desperate to look serious and caught.  
  
"I've got some really great friends here!"  
  
"Now now Max, calm down."  
  
Maria still couldn't keep a straight face, but did her best to reassure him.  
  
"Of course we didn't leave you. You know I wouldn't do that."  
  
He looked at Maria, almost convinced she wouldn't dare to do something like that. In the meantime Maria moved closer, laying her hand on his shoulder, making the last doubts disappear.  
  
"I guess you're right. I mean, from him I would expect such a thing ..."  
  
Jokingly he looked at Georg.  
  
"But not you ... So where are the children then?"  
  
Georg put his 2 fingers in his mouth and whistled. That was the children's cue. Louisa and Kurt were down in no time. Next thing they went to help Friedrich and Liesl with the little ones.  
  
"You see?"  
  
As the children joined them, he could see a smile on each and every one of their faces. Proud of his father, Friedrich gave the honor to him.  
  
"It was dad's idea."  
  
"Oh it was, was it?"  
  
Accusing, yet not serious, his eyes turned to Georg.  
  
"Well what do you expect? When you were sleeping there ... It was really hard not to do something! We just couldn't resist."  
  
"Alright, you've made your point. Let's go."  
  
"Are we all ready to leave?" Georg asked. "Everybody has got everything?"  
  
Everyone nodded. This time the children stayed close to Maria while walking a few foot in front of Max and Georg, despite their efforts to let Maria and Georg together. They wanted to know what the 2 had been doing while they were away.  
  
"Where did you go, Fraulein? You and father were gone all of the sudden."  
  
Maria laid her arm around Brigitta's shoulder and the other around Louisa's.  
  
"We just went for a walk."  
  
She sighed thinking back of their wonderful moments together. How she had let her head lean on his shoulder. She could still feel his hand caressing her arm.  
  
"Just for a walk? I don't believe that."  
  
She frowned at Louisa's remark.  
  
"Personally I don't think it's your business."  
  
Her voice kept gentle, cause she was used to get questions like these.  
  
"Oh please tell us? Please?"  
  
"There's not much to tell. We went to my tree house and talked some more about our pasts."  
  
"That's it?" Brigitta asked.  
  
"That's it."  
  
The children kept looking suspicious. They didn't want to believe her. 'Nothing happened?' Louisa was very disappointed. And she wasn't alone, only Marta and Gretl didn't quite know what was going on. They knew it had something to do with Georg and Maria, but what was it that was wrong?  
  
"Did you and daddy kiss?" Marta asked innocently.  
  
Startled by her question, she gasped.  
  
"Marta, you shouldn't ask a thing like that! It's Fraulein Maria's and father's business if they kiss or not." Friedrich stated.  
  
Now Maria was even more thrown off. And the thing that surprised her the most, was that none of the children were really shocked by Marta's question. They even seemed anxious for an answer, even Friedrich, although he said himself it was none of their business.  
  
"Kiss? What on earth made you think we would kiss?"  
  
-----  
  
"I guess you 2 had a pretty good time today."  
  
Georg looked at Max, knowing what he meant.  
  
"Yes we had."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Nothing happened if that's what you mean."  
  
"Who said I did mean that?"  
  
"Come now, I know you well enough Max."  
  
Max turned his head back forwards into the direction of the children and Maria.  
  
"Really, we went to her tree house ..."  
  
Max pulled his eyebrows up by the word tree house. Georg knew he was thinking the same as he did when Chris and Maria had spent the day together.  
  
"... and we talked."  
  
"Talked?"  
  
"Yes, we had an intimate conversation."  
  
When he saw Max was waiting for him to continue he added:  
  
"I'm not intending to tell you what it was about! She took me in confidence and I did the same with her."  
  
"Did I say something?"  
  
"No, but you had that look on your face!"  
  
Their heads turned back to the other 8 walking so closely together. 


	13. True Love 13

Finally at home Max followed the children to the nursery, leaving Maria and Georg alone.  
  
"So, you got questioned out too I assume?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
One question kept coming back to her mind: 'Did you and daddy kiss?' Unconsciously it was distracting her and of course Georg had seen it.  
  
"Am I wrong or did something happen? You really seem more quiet now."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
They walked to the terrace.  
  
"Yes, less joyful as usual."  
  
As they sat down, she noticed how close they were again.  
  
"Nothing serious."  
  
She answered. Although the captain knew she wasn't quite herself. Georg decided to keep his conversation with Max silent too. Yet he really wanted to tell her what everybody saw, but what if she didn't feel the same? 'It's best to keep it to me for now ... I mean, what if she would leave because I was so honest? I'd be completely selfish! No, this way I get to spend more time with her.'  
  
"Well, what shall we do next?"  
  
Georg said, trying to change the subject. He turned his head from the lake to Maria and found out she was gazing at something in front of her while being as silent as could be. It even looked like she wasn't listening. When he didn't get an answer, he tried to get her attention in a different way. Because they were already sitting very close, he only moved his head closer to hers. Then he waved with his hand in front of her face, interrupting her stare. She woke up out of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Positive, I was just thinking of something. Nothing serious."  
  
He nodded, but it bothered him not knowing what she was thinking of. In spite of what she said, Georg thought it must have been something important. He knew Maria, or at least he hoped he knew her just a little, and this wasn't her at all!  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Very curious of what she had to ask, he turned his head back to hers.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
But Maria stopped. She didn't want to ask him when she should leave.  
  
"Oh ... never mind."  
  
"Maria, you are really tensed. Perhaps I should give you a day off?"  
  
"Oh no sir, I love to be with the children! Really, I don't need a day off ..."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. Well, he knew it was true about the children, but perhaps some time alone would do her good.  
  
"Maria, if you say you don't need a day off, there will be another possibility to get you a bit more relaxed ... Turn around."  
  
"What?"  
  
Maria didn't know what to do, but as a little, comforting smile appeared on his face, she did what he asked. She turned around so Georg was facing her back. Softly she felt his hands gently rubbing her shoulders, then her neck. Immediately she relaxed. 'Mmm this feels so good. I guess I was tensed.' She closed her eyes, making her enjoy the massage even more.  
  
Georg had been doubting whether to do it or not, yet he was massaging her. He had expected a response, like she hitting him in his face or running away from him. And again she stayed right where he was. The last 24 hours she had surprised himself a lot.  
  
"How am I doing?"  
  
Georg was afraid he was too harsh sometimes.  
  
"I feel the tension disappear. You're really good at this."  
  
On that moment, Maria felt back like close friends instead of him as her employer. 'Okay, perhaps more than a close friend ... Maria, stop it!' As she turned herself back to face Georg, she felt she was smiling. Right after Georg had put his hands back on the table, Elsa walked into the terrace.  
  
"There you are darling! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"But you knew we were away today."  
  
"Yes, but I bumped into Max a quarter ago, so I figured you had to be here too somewhere."  
  
Elsa didn't trust the scene she witnessed. When she walked in the 2 were sitting very close. Frowning she looked around.  
  
"Where's Chris?"  
  
"He's out in the city, dear."  
  
Georg saw the way she was looking at Maria. He sure was glad she hadn't walked in while he was massaging Maria. In his mind he could see Elsa make a scene. 'It was just a massage, even is she had walked in ... Arh who are you kidding? You love the woman! Say it!' But his mouth stayed closed.  
  
"Anyhow, it's all taken care of."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The party, darling. It's in 2 days. All the invitations have been sent."  
  
"2 days?"  
  
As usual she was getting all excited whenever she thought of that grand party. For some time she forgot about Maria and a big smile had taken place on her face. She walked closer to Georg.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful? Finally I'm going to meet your friends."  
  
"Yes ... wonderful."  
  
He had to say with forced enthusiasm. Once again his mind wandered off to the lady next to him. A small image started to form in front of his eyes. Maria looking totally marvelous in that soft blue dress.  
  
-----  
  
The ballroom was crowded with hundreds of people, all in gowns and suits. Almost everyone was dancing on the starting tunes of Edelweiss. Georg was talking with Max, when suddenly Everyone stepped aside to make room for this captivating lady. It took him 2 seconds to walk over to her and ask her to dance. A faint smile appeared on her face, as she took his hand. Georg leaded her to the middle of the room, everyone just staring at the dancing couple. The end of the song was coming near by. He slowly bended his head to hers. Then it happened. The moment their lips touched, a jolt of pure joy went through his spine. Of course everyone was still staring, but he couldn't care less they were in the center of attention. Finally he had dared to kiss the woman he truly loved.  
  
-----  
  
A hand was now disturbing his gaze.  
  
"Are you tensed too?"  
  
A sweet voice asked. Georg looked besides him, where Elsa was standing 10 minutes ago. To his surprise no one was there. Then he looked back in Maria's direction.  
  
"Oh no, not at all. I even think I'm more relaxed than normally."  
  
As he kept looking at her, the image of the 2 dancing together, that wonderful dance which ended with a kiss, never left his mind. The days went by, and finally the moment had come where Elsa was so anxious for, not to forget Georg too. Maybe his daydream would come true ... The whole house was preparing for the coming event, even the children and their governess.  
  
"Fraulein? I can't choose, which one should I wear?"  
  
Brigitta held up 2 dresses, a light orange one, very nice to spin around and a light green one.  
  
"Hm, I think you should wear the orange one, then you could wear your headband."  
  
Maria walked further into her room and looked around in Brigitta's drawer. At last she saw the orange ribbon, then showed it to Brigitta.  
  
"See, suits perfectly!"  
  
"Thank you Fraulein."  
  
She said, happy she finally had made a decision with the help of Maria.  
  
"Fraulein, I think you should better get ready too." Liesl stated. "I'm ready, so I could help the others while you're changing."  
  
Maria appreciated Liesl wanted to help, now she was able to get some things done herself. A minute after Maria had returned to her room, Georg walked in immediately after he had knocked on her door without waiting for an answer. A week ago she would have found it awkward, but after all what happened she found it quite normal. She just thought it was good he had walked in before she was getting undressed.  
  
"Excuse me Maria, I know it isn't my business, but I wondered if you have a dress for tonight."  
  
Maria, who was sitting on the bed, got up again and walked over to the wall.  
  
"Well, I don't know to be honest, I haven't looked in my closet yet."  
  
As she said it, she opened the doors of her closet.  
  
"But I don't think I have anything appropriate for tonight."  
  
"Perhaps I can help."  
  
He gestured to come closer, like if he was waiting for her approval. Of course she permitted him. Maria was standing aside, while Georg was looking for one particular dress. It amazed him how many dresses she had in her closet now, while she only had 1 dress the day she arrived. He took the dress and laid it on the bed.  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. I think it won't fit in at the party."  
  
"Oh Maria, it's a beautiful dress. Please give it some thought ... ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Once again he felt his face forming a smile.  
  
"I guess I'd better let you get ready now. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Georg knew he had used a silly reason, but for some reason he really wanted her to wear that dress. Besides, it had given him some time alone again with her, even though nothing important had been talked about.  
  
Her gaze was pointed at the dress, laying on the bed. 'The captain is right, I love that dress, perhaps I should wear it.' First she locked her door and walked into the bathroom to let the bathtub fill with warm water. Then she got undressed. When she stepped into the hot water, she got goosebumps all over her body. Relaxed, she let herself lower in the water. It had been a while since she had had a nice bath. 20 minutes later, she walked back into the bedroom with a towel folded around her body as she heard knocking on her room.  
  
"Fraulein, I can't find my shoes!"  
  
Maria heard the distress in Gretl's voice.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute." She called back.  
  
Quickly she got dressed. She hurried and grabbed the dress of her bed. After she had put it on, she combed her hair once more. Of course something had to go wrong. Not only Gretl was suffering of missing shoes, she too couldn't find hers. Luckily it didn't take her long before to find them under her bed. Gretl was still waiting outside her door. She merely jumped of joy when her governess finally walked into the hallway.  
  
"Alright, let's go and find your shoes. Where are your siblings?"  
  
"They're downstairs, father asked them to help with something."  
  
They arrived in the nursery. After to have searched everything and haven't found nothing, they moved to Gretl's room. Gretl searched in the closets, while Maria ducked to look underneath the beds.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
Still ducked, she looked up to Georg who was holding a pair of shoes in his hand.  
  
"Oh daddy, you found them!!!"  
  
Slowly Maria stood back up.  
  
"May I ask you, dear, what your shoes were doing in the dining room?"  
  
"The dining room? Oh yes ..."  
  
Earlier that day she had a little rock in her shoe. It hurt her so much and Maria said she better could take her shoes of to get that annoying thing out of there. Since they stayed in the house, both Gretl and Maria had forgotten to put the shoes back on. 'How could I forget we left them there?'  
  
It was the first time Georg had seen her since they had talked in her room. To his delight she was wearing the blue dress.  
  
"Ok darling, your siblings are waiting for you in the sitting room."  
  
Quickly Gretl ran off to the others. Once she was gone, Georg turned his attention back to Maria.  
  
"So, I see you agreed with me."  
  
Maria saw him looking at her dress and looked down herself to her dress too.  
  
"Yes, I thought it would be a waste not to wear it."  
  
"And you're perfectly right Maria. Now, let's go downstairs, Elsa is expecting me and the children are waiting for you too."  
  
Time passed and the moment had come. Georg and Elsa were in the hallway, welcoming all the guests, while the children were outside watching the dancing pairs in the ballroom. Soon Liesl and Friedrich started waltzing on the terrace, just when Maria and Chris walked in.  
  
"Why didn't you children tell me you could dance?"  
  
"We were afraid you would make us all dance together. The Von Trapp family dancers."  
  
Kurt answered while spinning around. But everybody was soon distracted as the tunes of the Laendler started floating through the air.  
  
"What's that they're playing?"  
  
All of them turned around to the ballroom, seeing the guests dance on this beautiful song.  
  
"It's the Laendler, it's an Austrian folkdance."  
  
"Oh it's beautiful." Brigitta said in awe.  
  
Chris faced Maria. He reached out his hand and bowed.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
Maria had expected this to happen. Both had danced it lots of times. It was very special to them.  
  
"I'd be delighted."  
  
Maria accepted his hand. While they began to dance, all the children's eyes were looking at them. And not alone the children's. They weren't dancing for long when the captain stepped outside from the ballroom. The moment of his mind had arrived. In a way he felt selfish, because Chris did ask her first. But the urge to dance with her on this beautiful song was so strong, he just had to ask her. As he walked towards the couple, all the children were wondering if he really was going to do what they thought he was gonna do.  
  
"Excuse me ..." He tapped Chris on his shoulder. "You wouldn't mind if I cut in, would you?"  
  
"Oh but I would. You're robbing me of the company of a beautiful girl." Chris told him somewhat jokingly, but more serious than he thought.  
  
Maria was kinda surprised the captain wanted to dance with her. 'Shouldn't he be doing that with Elsa?' A side of her longed to dance with him, being in his arms without constantly thinking it was wrong. After all, it was just an innocent dance. But then, this dance was special to her and Chris. She remembered when they danced it together for the first time. All went wrong. It took them 2 whole days to dance it without hurting the other. Maria's mother was watching them, while playing the song on the piano. Since then it would be the first time she would dance it with someone else. Chris felt like he owed Georg this dance, after all, he had given him a roof over his head ever since he got there.  
  
"Maria, I'm afraid someone needs you more than me ..."  
  
He didn't know how close he was to the truth, yet he himself thought back of the reason why he had searched for Maria in the first place. Chris stepped aside and took place near the children. Meanwhile Georg took Maria's hand in his. During the dance, Maria felt extremely lightheaded. She didn't know how much trouble she would have whenever they came close to each other. She had assumed it would go easy, because she had danced this over a thousand times with Chris. And every time with him the whole dance went perfectly swell. However, being so close again as the other day in the tree house made her feel so delightful once more. Everyone was still staring at the dancing couple in awe. Except Chris, he couldn't see how Maria blushed as her face was only inches away from Georg's, he only saw his little Maria dance as if she and Chris himself were the only persons in the world.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Hi everyone, first I'd like to say, thx for all those reviews!!! .  
  
Janet, yeah, I agree, Maria wouldn't approve of the word damned, but it was Max who said it and I guess he doesn't mind saying it so much ;) or did Maria say it too somewhere? I can't remember actually ...  
  
Before they dance the Laendler, Maria's thinking back of something, well this only were like seconds or something. They begin to dance the same time as in the movie, so it's not like they started when the song was almost over.  
  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and of course reviews are always welcome :p 


	14. True Love 14

Previously:  
  
During the dance, Maria felt extremely lightheaded. She didn't know how much trouble she would have whenever they came close to each other. She had assumed it would go easy, because she had danced this over a thousand times with Chris. And every time with him the whole dance went perfectly swell. However, being so close again as the other day in the tree house made her feel so delightful once more. Everyone was still staring at the dancing couple in awe. Except Chris, he couldn't see how Maria blushed as her face was only inches away from Georg's, he only saw his little Maria dance as if she and Chris himself were the only persons in the world.  
  
-----  
  
As Georg had Maria's hands in his, their lefts above their heads and their rights in Maria's back, they were both gazing deeply into each other's eyes. They stopped dancing even though the music hadn't come to its end, still not able to part their gaze. Everything felt so right, for both of them. Slowly the captain bended his head to hers, but got interrupted once more.  
  
"Waw duckie, after so many years and you still remembered it perfectly! Wonderfully done!"  
  
Georg didn't feel Chris was bothering him anymore ever since that day he and Maria had become so close, but now he could just hit him in the head. 'I came so close to finally kiss her, to finally express my feelings to her, and then he ruins everything again!' He wasn't the only one. The children had been looking very closely. They knew it for sure now! Maria couldn't leave ... ever!  
  
Maria could still feel the warm glow of a moment ago. 'It almost had happened! A good thing Chris got me back to reality, I don't know what would've happened if he didn't.' She thought back of her last moments in his arms. In her mind she saw him kissing her. 'I have to admit, I wouldn't mind that part, but not here in front of everyone! Besides, you're just dreaming now, that never would have happened even if Chris hadn't interrupted.'  
  
"I think it's time the children said goodnight."  
  
Georg said, as he was still looking at the lady not far from him. As soon as he had said that, all the children got an exciting look on his face.  
  
"Yes we'll be in the hall in a moment, we've got something very special prepared, right?"  
  
She gave one last smile at the captain before she, the children and Chris disappeared through the opening of the terrace again. He decided it was best to go inside. Being alone outside wasn't something he preferred at the moment. Once back in the ballroom, his eye caught the most unusual thing. Elsa and Max were dancing together. From Elsa he didn't thought it was odd, but Max dancing? 'I've fallen into another world.'  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the children of Captain Von Trapp wish to say goodnight to you."  
  
Maria gestured the guests to follow her back into the hall. And of course, all of them stepped immediately into their direction. The children were standing above the middle stairway. Maria gave them a sign they could start, and wished them good luck by blowing them a hand kiss, then quickly she ran to a pillar on the side, where Chris was standing too. The children began their little performance, with all the guests as their audience. Soon it ended, and the Von Trapp children were off to bed. Maria and Chris were talking with some guests, while Elsa let her arms slid into Georg's. When Maria and Chris intended to leave the party, Georg interfered, much to Elsa's dismay.  
  
"You're not going to leave this party already, are you?"  
  
"Oh ... yes we were, sir. We don't really fit in here." Chris answered.  
  
"Yes, Chris and I were gonna go for a walk."  
  
"Are you sure I can't talk you into staying?"  
  
"Yes, we're sure. Goodnight captain."  
  
Maria said, honored he wanted them to stay.  
  
"Well, goodnight then."  
  
Chris escorted her back outside via the back of the house out into the garden. As they started moving towards the lake, the music could be heard in the background. They didn't need any light since the moon was shining brightly through the branches of the trees. Even though it was night, outside it was delightfully warm.  
  
"Really a nice family."  
  
"They are, aren't they." Maria said, happy they turned out so well in this short time.  
  
"The captain is a good guy too. I mean, he just lets me stay here. Me ... a perfect stranger."  
  
"I think he did that because he knows how dear you must be to me. If you were a total stranger to all of us, you hadn't been that lucky."  
  
She chuckled a bit, picturing a strange Chris walk up to them, and gently got send away by the captain.  
  
"Still, he's nice."  
  
-----  
  
"Have you seen the way they danced? So close!"  
  
Gretl and Marta were already sleeping, while the others were seated in a circle in the nursery. They were certain their father wouldn't caught them sitting there when they were supposed to be sleeping, as Georg had to stay at the party.  
  
"Yeah, and didn't it seem like father intended to kiss her?"  
  
As Louisa, the others had noticed it too.  
  
"Too bad they didn't!"  
  
A disappointed Friedrich looked into the open space in the middle of their circle.  
  
"I wish Chris hadn't interrupted them."  
  
All got quiet after Brigitta's saying. They too wanted them to be together! It would be a lot like now, only the fear of Maria leaving them to go back to the abbey would be gone. Because if you thought of it, Maria practically was their mother.  
  
"You know, perhaps he did that on purpose."  
  
The others looked curious at Liesl.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what if he saw it too, but didn't want it to happen."  
  
"Yes of course." Louisa yelled out, understanding what her older sister meant. "He's got an eye on Fraulein Maria!"  
  
"But that can't be, you guys! Fraulein Maria and father have to be together!" Kurt said back.  
  
"We can't let this happen! We must make sure that father and Fraulein Maria will have time alone! We'll have to distract Chris."  
  
Naturally everyone agreed.  
  
"So here's what we're gonna do. Tomorrow, we have to get Chris away from her! Therefore we'll have to keep him busy all day, with games or helping with something, I don't know. We'll work that out in a minute. Fraulein Maria, can't come with us under any circumstances! Otherwise this whole thing will be useless ..."  
  
They all had been listening closely to Friedrich, but there was something he overlooked, something Liesl had noticed.  
  
"Sounds all great, but what will we do about the baroness? No way she'll leave father all day with our governess."  
  
"Maybe ..."  
  
Brigitta had a frown on her face, clearly she had an idea.  
  
"... uncle Max knows, I think ... He knows they're both in love! What if we ask him to help us out?"  
  
"You do have a point there, the other day, he was spending more as half a day with us, that is very unlike uncle Max." Friedrich stated.  
  
"I'm sure he knows what to do with Elsa. He's probably still downstairs I assume." Louisa followed the others up.  
  
"We'll have to get up very early tomorrow, before Maria wakes up! Then we will sneak into uncle Max's room to explain all of this."  
  
"Are you sure he wouldn't mind, Liesl?"  
  
"Yes, Kurt, don't worry, I think he's willing to do a thing like that."  
  
"Wonderful idea! At what time should we wake up?" Louisa asked.  
  
"Let's say about an hour or 7, even father is still asleep then. After we have asked uncle Max, we can go back to bed, no one will ever notice what we have done. Now, we all should get some rest if we are supposed to get that early."  
  
Liesl didn't have to say that twice. In a way they felt weary, yet excited whenever they thought about their plan. If it would work, well, that's another thing. After bidding every sibling goodnight, the boys headed to their room, as the girls took place into their beds.  
  
'I know I'm gonna dream nice tonight, about my new mother ...'  
  
Pleased and with a little smile on her face, Louisa closed her eyes.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Okay, I know this wasn't much, but otherwise it would take me way to long to load another chapter ... okay, I'll update after an amount of reviews, hoping the next chapter will be finished by then. 


	15. True Love 15

7 AM. Louisa, Brigitta and Liesl were the only ones awake to carry out their plan. Perhaps it was even better the boys hadn't woken up. 5 children sneaking through the house would be a bit to striking. Carefully they tiptoed their way into the hall. Luckily they didn't have to pass Maria's room. Without a sound they walked further, looking out for Frau Schmidt and Franz. As they didn't see either of them, they continued to walk to the other side of the house. When they were almost in the hallway where Max's room was, they all were just about to get a heart attack.  
  
"Children? What are you doing here?"  
  
A confused Frau Schmidt asked.  
  
"Oh eh ... w-we were ... you see we ... we couldn't sleep anymore--"  
  
Brigitta backed her sister up.  
  
"So we ... we were going to look for a book in father's study."  
  
She kept watching the 3 sisters in a very suspicious way, but she thought it might have been the truth, so she stepped on going downstairs.  
  
"That was a close one."  
  
Brigitta and Liesl agreed with Louisa. Almost they had been caught. Quickly before anything else would happen, they slipped into Max's room. Once inside a noise filled the whole area. Apparently Max snored. Pretty loud too.  
  
"Oh boy, how in earth will we get him awake?"  
  
Brigitta could talk normally, as the sound of her voice was drown out by Max. They stepped to his bed, then started pushing him softly.  
  
"Uncle Max?"  
  
One huge snore came from his face, making the 3 freeze up for a minute. After pushing him some more, he finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Uncle Max, you have to help us."  
  
Max only realized now that the 3 sisters were standing near his bed, in his room. As he sat up, he wondered what in heavens name they were doing there.  
  
"Help you? With what?"  
  
"Okay, I know this sounds completely foolish, but hear us out first, please?"  
  
The 3 sat down on his bed, starting to explain the whole thing.  
  
"You've seen how those 2 are whenever they're near! Please uncle Max, we want them to be happy! And they can't be happy if baroness Schraeder will keep coming in-between."  
  
He knew what they meant. It would be an awful thing to do to Elsa, but the girls were right, it was Maria and Georg who had to be together.  
  
"Alright, I'll help."  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The girls cheered in choir.  
  
"What is it that I have to do?"  
  
"Can you keep baroness Schraeder away from father?"  
  
"How am I going to do that?"  
  
"Take her away, go to the city, something like that ..."  
  
"But girls, it's raining!"  
  
They noticed the sound of the raindrops against the window too now. It would make everything a whole lot more difficult, since they couldn't go outside. Now they would have to entertain themselves inside, while making sure not to involve Maria or their father.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can go to?"  
  
Max thought everything over for a minute. No way he was going to spend the whole day shopping! 'What about the theater? That way I can always sleep if it's boring.'  
  
"Yes I know a place! The theater."  
  
"Splendid!" Liesl stated. "Thanks so much! We owe you!"  
  
"No no, it's to make your father happy again. You don't owe me anything! Now, you better get back into bed. Bye girls."  
  
His eyes were already closed again by his last words, as hid head laid down on his soft pillow.  
  
"Bye." They replied while warily going outside.  
  
-----  
  
Maria woke up with the sound of rain, fiercely clashing to her windows. Although she wasn't really in a good mood, she tried to make the best of it. She got up and started her usual routine: Getting dressed, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and then she made her way to the children's rooms. First the boys. She knocked firmly, knowing that otherwise they wouldn't wake up, and then walked in.  
  
"Rise and shine, boys."  
  
After opening the curtains, she looked drowsy outside. 'What a day ...' Both brothers hadn't moved a muscle. They weren't fast asleep anymore, Maria's knocking always helped. But they didn't want to get up, so they pretended they were still asleep.  
  
"Come on, I know you're awake."  
  
Still no movements. She walked to them and pulled their blankets off. Even though it was pleasantly warm in the room, so it didn't really matter. Maria knew she was loosing to much time, thus she decided to wake the others first.  
  
"I'll be back!"  
  
She nearly shouted, hoping to wake them, as she walked out of their room. Next on the list were the older girls. Same happened here. The knocking was customary, and the girls all sat up as soon as Maria walked in.  
  
"Good morning girls."  
  
"Good morning Fraulein." Louisa replied after she couldn't held a yawn back.  
  
"Good morning." The other 2 followed.  
  
Even though she was still as tired as could be, Louisa felt wonderful. She did dream about Maria and it was the most wonderful dream she had ever had. Immediately she jumped out of bed and chose out a dress to wear that day, while whistling a cheerful tune.  
  
"My, aren't we in a good mood today."  
  
Maria grinned as she was opening the curtains.  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
Louisa had chosen a dress and laid it down on her bed, the smile never leaving her face.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to wake the little ones now. If you need my help with something, just call me and I'll be there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She heard the 2 less cheery girls say when she had left their room. 'Still no sign of the boys.' On her way to the little ones their room, she practically got run over by the 2.  
  
"Hoo, slow down you 2."  
  
She ducked and looked at them.  
  
"How come you're up already?"  
  
"We couldn't sleep anymore, Fraulein." Gretl answered.  
  
"Alright, well now you can get dressed."  
  
She smiled as she was looking at their nightgowns.  
  
"I'll be in a minute to help you with your hair."  
  
As soon as Maria had stood up, the 2 were running again, now to their own bedroom. Maria proceeded her way back to the boy's room. And of course, they had ignored their governess completely.  
  
"Don't make me come with a glass of water."  
  
Maria said with a warning look on her face, while having her hands on her hips.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Friedrich said, still laying exactly as before.  
  
"Oh I would, and if you don't believe me, ask Chris. He has been through it quite some times."  
  
"We still don't believe you."  
  
Kurt replied in the same tone as Friedrich. The captain was looking amused in the door opening. He didn't doubt Maria was able to do a thing like that.  
  
"Psst."  
  
Maria looked back at the door, where Georg gestured her to come to him. As she walked towards him, the boys were even to lazy to check if she was gone or not, since it had became extremely quiet. The captain walked a bit back into the hallway with Maria close to his foot. He held his voice down, so that his sons wouldn't hear him. Georg had the most mischievous smile forming on his lips.  
  
"I like your plan. We'll both take a glass of water and on the exact same time we pour it on them. You take Kurt, I'll take Friedrich."  
  
Maria nodded in agreement. A grin took place on her face. Then they both walked for a glass of water in the girls their bathroom, and quietly stepped back to the lazy children in bed. Maria stood next to Kurt with a full glass in her hand, looking at the captain who was standing next to Friedrich, waiting to give her the signal. He reached his free hand up and with his fingers he counted down from 3 .. 2 .. 1 Both turned the glass and let the water fall with as results 2 soaking wet heads and pillows, causing Kurt and Friedrich to jump up instantly.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
Kurt yelled in disbelief while trying to dry his face with the sleeves of his pajama. Then he saw his father standing with an empty glass next to Friedrich, which made him burst out into laughing. He hadn't seen his father do something like that since ... well ever!  
  
"Father, what did you do that for?"  
  
Friedrich asked him after his shock had disappeared that it wasn't his governess who had made him wet, but his own father.  
  
"You boys needed a lesson, I expect you'll listen to your governess next time."  
  
He just couldn't hold back his smile. Then he looked at Maria.  
  
"They're all yours now."  
  
Maria nodded, still with that grin on her face.  
  
"We'll never ignore you again!"  
  
"That's good. Now dry yourselves off and get ready. Breakfast will be served in 20 minutes. Be on time ..."  
  
"Oh we will, god knows what you'll do when we'll be late." Friedrich joked.  
  
"You've got that right!" She retorted while winking at them.  
  
Next she made her way to the nursery where Marta and Gretl were waiting for her like every other morning. After all had been done, there were only 5 minutes left for breakfast. When Maria and the girls got in the dining room, the captain was already sitting there in the company of his 2 sons.  
  
"We said we wouldn't be late."  
  
"Well done!"  
  
The rest of them took place.  
  
"So, what are the plans for today?"  
  
Georg asked, wondering what they possibly could do when it was raining like that.  
  
"Well, we haven't really planned anything particular. There isn't much to do in this weather."  
  
Liesl, Brigitta and Louisa smiled secretively at each other, as they did have plans. Now only finding a way how to carry it out.  
  
"Yes I do agree. Such dreadful weather!"  
  
Maria noticed how quickly most of the children were eating. She supposed they could be hungry, but she had a feeling that wasn't the actual reason. While avoiding to be seen by Georg and Maria, Liesl mouthed at Gretl and Marta they had to come with the rest too. As soon as the children's breakfast had ended, they left the dining room without even asking if they could be excused. Both Maria and Georg weren't finished yet, so when the children left, Maria intended to go after them. After all, they hadn't been quite polite. But the minute she shoved her chair back to stand up, Georg held his hand up, meaning to say stop. He waited until his mouth was empty before speaking.  
  
"Let them go, Maria." He said in the same friendly tone Maria had heard a lot lately. "For once it won't do any harm. Besides, I'm sure they have a good reason ..."  
  
He grinned by the somewhat astonished look at her face.  
  
-----  
  
Liesl guided all of them into the sitting room, where she closed the doors after everyone had walked in. She was sure she wouldn't be heard by anyone but her siblings.  
  
"So, will he do it?"  
  
"Yes Friedrich. He is going to take the baroness to the theater."  
  
"Who is going to take the baroness to the theater, Liesl?"  
  
The others hadn't told Marta and Gretl yet, therefore leaving them a bit confused. Liesl, Louisa and Kurt sat down in the couch, while Brigitta and Friedrich took place on the floor in front of the others. Liesl patted on her lap, to show Marta she could sit on it. As she walked to Liesl and sat down on her lap, Gretl followed her. Next Louisa lifted up her little sister and placed her on her own knee.  
  
"Remember that day, when you asked Fraulein Maria if she and father had kissed?"  
  
Marta nodded.  
  
"And you both want her to be our new mother, right?"  
  
This time Gretl shook her head in agreement too.  
  
"Well yesterday we all talked about it--"  
  
"Why didn't we know you talked about it?" Marta asked. She felt sad she just knew about this, while the others had already known it since the day before.  
  
"Because you were both so tired, we thought it would be better if we told you today."  
  
"Oh ..." Gretl understood it too now.  
  
Liesl continued to tell their plans to the little ones.  
  
"Everyone agreed we should let Fraulein Maria and father as much together as possible ... alone! Therefore we asked uncle Max if he could keep the baroness away, so she can't ruin things. And we have to keep Chris busy all day with games and stuff like that. But Fraulein Maria mustn't come with us ... Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then she turned back to the group.  
  
"Chris won't be awake for a couple of hours. Neither will uncle Max and the baroness. So for now we'll have to keep ourselves busy, thus Fraulein Maria is forced to do something on her own. And we have to do something so father will be keeping her company. Now, if you need any help with something, don't go to her, come to me. Everyone agrees?"  
  
The other 6 replied with a cheerful yes, because who knows, maybe their plan would work ... 


	16. True Love 16

The children didn't return to the dining room, leaving Maria and Georg alone. With the rest gone, it was a lot more silent in the room. Even Maria wasn't speaking as she usually did.  
  
"Maria, you seem so quiet."  
  
"Yes I know. It's this weather, I'm not actually in a good mood."  
  
"I can believe that. But look on the other side, rain is needed once in a while. In fact I started to worry a bit since we haven't got rain in quite some time."  
  
"That's true."  
  
She paused, thinking of something.  
  
"You know, it might sound preposterous, but when it rained, I always ran outside. And absolutely no one could stop me," She joked. "I ran up into the hills and got drenched every time."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling it isn't that preposterous?"  
  
Maria continued her story, sparkles visible in her eyes.  
  
"Oh it was great. If I was angry or in a bad mood or sad, I could let the rain take it all away, while singing at full volume."  
  
"Since you're in a bad mood, I suppose that would be a great thing to make you cheery again, don't you think?" He glanced up at her, while putting a piece of bread in his mouth.  
  
"I would love that, but the children ... I can't give them a bad example, they might get a cold."  
  
"Oh I haven't thought about that yet. Did you ever get a cold?" Georg asked, concerned she may get ill.  
  
"No I didn't, because I was used to it."  
  
He was entirely in for the idea.  
  
"So, we'll just sneak out when they're not looking. I too am not a fever kinda person. We just have to go far enough so that we can sing as loud as possible, otherwise they'll hear."  
  
"I'm still not sure. Is this a wise thing to do?"  
  
"Of course it is. You said yourself it always had helped you."  
  
"Alright. When shall we do it?"  
  
"How about directly after breakfast. The children are upstairs anyway."  
  
She agreed by giving him a smile and then continued eating her breakfast at ease. Both finished about the same time. Then it was time to fulfill their thoughts. As they both stood up, Georg went first to walk out of the dining room. While passing Maria, he took her hand so she'd go with him. Absolutely no one was in the hallway, making the way perfectly clear for them. Quietly they opened the door, stepped outside and closed it, again noiseless. Once outside Georg started running with Maria close behind him. She even ran him by after a few seconds, proving she was really fast as Chris always was supposedly denying. Finally they reached the gazebo, where Maria started singing at the top of her voice. Georg didn't know the song, and just listened while the rain was completely getting him drenched. He didn't care. Maria had been right, running in the rain, while singing or listening to someone who was singing, made you forget all your troubles for a while. It was a short song and Maria stopped, taking a deep breath. Then she chuckled, enjoying all of this. She saw Georg looking at her with the same smile as she had. Maria could tell he was having as much fun as herself.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that." Georg said while walking towards Maria.  
  
"Neither can I. It had been so long since I've done that!"  
  
Both soaked to the skin, sat down in the gazebo, still laughing at all the excitement.  
  
"I really shouldn't wait as long anymore to do this again."  
  
Maria looked jolly again.  
  
"You were right. It's a wonderful feeling, doing something like that!"  
  
"Yes, it definitely is. I had forgotten it myself, until now."  
  
"Okay, let's go back to the house, before we'll actually get a cold."  
  
Both ran back as fast as they could, but stopped when they heard the thunder far away, quickly followed by a lightning high in the sky. Then they opened the door and walked back in, their soaked clothes dripping on the floor.  
  
"I believe we're just in time inside."  
  
"Why? Are we afraid of thunderstorms, sir?" Maria bantered him cheerfully.  
  
"As a matter of fact, we are."  
  
He grabbed her arm, moving his head closer to his body and pretended to shake of fear.  
  
"Please Fraulein, protect me from the nasty thunderstorm!"  
  
Maria burst out into laughing when a 9-year old boy had replaced her employer.  
  
"What? That isn't funny you know ..."  
  
His look changed from fearful to a fake sadness.  
  
"My governess is laughing with me when I'm scared."  
  
After the silly pouting mouth had appeared on his face, Maria was practically rolling on the floor because of the laughing.  
  
"Please stop, my stomach hurts, all because of you!"  
  
She playfully pushed him against his shoulder.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Georg turned back into the adult-him, a little smile on his face.  
  
"We better go and change now."  
  
"I agree, my dear Fraulein. Now I know how Max felt when he had fallen into the water that day."  
  
Both gave a chuckle. Only now the sound of the children's laughing were heard by the 2.  
  
"Okay, so if there's anything you need, I'll probably be in the nursery."  
  
"I'll be in my study in case you happened to need some help with something."  
  
Then they split and went their own way upstairs. Maria went to her room, locked the door and got undressed. She put her wet clothes in the bathroom and chose a new dress afterwards. Hurriedly she dried herself off. She pulled on her dress. Now all she had to do was stay in her room for a little while until her hair was almost entirely dried. To kill the time, she stepped to her window, where she pushed the brown curtains aside. After that she placed her elbows on the window-sill and leaned on her hands with her head. She thought back of the first evening in her room, while looking at the lightning further away. A wonderful evening! She got closer with the children. As for the captain, how angry she was at him! She smiled when she thought how much he had changed, how she had gotten to know the real Georg. A second thought filled her mind. The day when Chris had arrived, that same evening when Gretl had slept all cuddled up against her. That night she felt even more as a mother to the child. And how she was going to give that all up, she had no idea. The next day when Georg had been looking worriedly for his daughter, she knew that his children were his life.  
  
She had sat there nearly 20 minutes, when she remembered her hair had to be relatively dry by now, and that she had to be going to the children. While making her way to the nursery, where the children still were seated, the thoughts of this being a second home to her, never left her mind. She only had known 1 real home in her entire life, and that was her house in her small village with her mother and father. Sure, the convent had became some kind of a home too. But it never was like this, or the one in her childhood.  
  
At last she reached the door of the nursery and walked in. To her surprise all the children were behaving amazingly well. Some of them were actually studying. She looked through the room. Liesl was helping Brigitta and Kurt with maths, while Louisa, Friedrich, Marta and Gretl were occupying themselves with drawing pictures of rainbows in beautiful landscapes. Liesl had seen her come in, and left her siblings behind for a minute, whereas she walked towards Maria who's eyes still were widened with disbelief.  
  
"Fraulein, I've got everything under control, so you can have a day off today."  
  
"Day off? But I don't need a day off."  
  
Friedrich was now standing next to Liesl.  
  
"This is a way to say thank you for everything you've done for us. You deserve a day off."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
She didn't feel right about leaving the children there, but they persisted, making it hard to say no.  
  
-----  
  
Chris finally had gotten up at 10:30. Once in the dining room for breakfast, he saw Max and Elsa eating their first meal of the day.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He politely said. Only the 3 of them had shared some breakfasts together these last weeks, because the children, Maria and Georg always had eaten before them.  
  
"Good morning Chris."  
  
Elsa added shortly followed by Max. As the most of them were, probably due to the bad weather, Elsa had a bad temper, making her a bit curt. Chris had noticed when he walked in that Max and Elsa weren't cheerfully chatting as always. Both were rather quiet. Though not for a long time. Max decided this was the time to do what the children had asked him.  
  
"So, what are your plans for today, Elsa?"  
  
"Oh nothing special. I wanted to go to that new boutique that has opened in the city, but with this weather ... No, I'll go to it some other day."  
  
Why was Max so interested in her plans? It's not like he actually cared where she wanted to go. A frown appeared on Elsa's face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was in the mood for some culture. Theater to be precise. Since I'm in no need to go there alone, I'm asking you to come with me."  
  
"Aha ... well no."  
  
"No?"  
  
It's like he had been sleeping for the past 10 minutes, but now had woken up. He was a 100% sure she would come too.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
He asked not believing Elsa had rejected his offer.  
  
"Because, my dear Max, it's raining ... and hard! If I won't go to that new boutique because of the rain, then why should I go to the theater in that same blasted rain?"  
  
"We can use an umbrella. And inside the theater it will be warm and dry. So there's no reason you shouldn't come as well."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Elsa hesitated. He did have a point.  
  
"Now you wouldn't let a man go all alone to the theater?"  
  
"I'll go with you on one condition."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"We'll go to that boutique afterwards. It's in the same street."  
  
Now Max was having second thoughts. To the theater, that would be ok, but shopping ... with Elsa, that wasn't a part of the deal. However, a little voice in his head said to think of his good friend. 'It's all for him. Think on how happy he will be again. It's only this once ...'  
  
"Deal."  
  
Chris, who had been eating in silence while watching all of this, was a bit amazed. 'Since when is Max so eager to go to the theater?' He quickly finished his meal and then left the dining room, searching for Maria and the children. Of course they had been ready for this moment. As soon as he walked into the main hall, Marta and Kurt grabbed him by his hands and leaded him upstairs into the nursery, where the rest was waiting.  
  
-----  
  
As Maria wasn't needed elsewhere, she retreated to her room. When she walked inside, the guitar was the center of her attention. Lately she hadn't had the time to use her guitar. Thus she decided to play some songs her mother had taught her, while she sat down on her bed with the instrument in her hands.  
  
The children in the nursery, could hear her sweet voice on the sounds by her guitar, and all fell silent for a minute. They were lucky to have such a warm person as a close friend. But that just wasn't good enough. Just listening at her, made everyone selfish. Maria simply had to be their mother!  
  
Maria really enjoyed playing again after that long time. Music was a part of her, it always had been and it always would be. No one could ever change that. She got all of that from her mother. She too had been extremely musical. The only thing Maria always had been better in, was singing. Together they had made a magical duo. In their small village, friends and neighbours, so everyone in the town, occasionally stopped by to listen to little Maria's singing, while accompanied on the piano played by her mum. Often her mother sang the second voice, which made everything even more amazing. They both had been blessed with a wonderful gift. The gift to touch people with their incredible music. That was what had helped this family too. And Maria deep down knew, that her mother always had been with her while bringing this household back to life.  
  
Georg on his way to the children, also heard these magical sounds. He was drawn by it, forgetting he was going to the children. These sounds brought him to Maria's bedroom door. Without knocking, he just slowly entered her room, still spell-bound by Maria. At first Maria hadn't seen him come in, as she was sitting with her side towards the door. But soon enough she noticed the captain was standing there, totally lost in the music. She stopped playing, while turning her head to Georg who suddenly snapped back to reality.  
  
"Oh please don't stop."  
  
She gave him a little smile and then continued with her song. Georg, completely captivated by this lady in front of him, walked over to Maria and sat next to her on the bed. Maria played the final chords, thinking back of those wonderful moments with her mother in joy.  
  
"That was really beautiful!"  
  
Maria reddened a bit, not really knowing how to respond to the compliment.  
  
"I was just thinking, I have to have my guitar too somewhere. I believe it's someplace in the attic."  
  
"Well, why won't we go look for it?"  
  
"Yes, that's a great idea."  
  
-----  
  
Chris had to admit, he was really having a great time with the children. First he had read them a small book, then the children could choose a game on their turn. Kurt was next. Since they had a big house, with many places to hide, he chose hide and seek. The one who had chosen the game, had to begin with it. So Kurt stood in a corner of the nursery, counting to 25. Nearly all rooms were free to use, except the adults their bedrooms, the attic and their father's study. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... e-Everyone hurried outside and searched for an excellent hiding spot. Chris in the hall, heading to his hidings place when he bumped into Maria and Georg.  
  
"Oh there you are, Chris."  
  
"Yes, the children and I are playing hide and seek."  
  
"Good." Georg smiled at Chris, glad they had found something to entertain themselves. "We were going to the attic to search for my guitar."  
  
"Ok, so I guess I'll see you 2 later. Cause now I have to find a place to hide myself."  
  
He proceeded his way to the end of the hall, as Maria and Georg had come to the trapdoor in the ceiling. Georg reached up and pulled it down by a cord. A steep wooden stair appeared that resembled a ladder. Georg climbed up first, making sure it still would be safe after so many years. As soon as he was up and the lights were turned on, Maria climbed up too.  
  
-----  
  
... 24 ... 25  
  
Kurt ran out of the nursery starting to look in his own bedroom, with no results. Then he walked in Liesl's room, followed by Marta's room. In Marta's and Gretl's room, he opened the closet, to only find his younger sisters their clothes. But when he looked under the beds, he found Gretl almost asleep.  
  
"I've found you!"  
  
Immediately Gretl had woken up. She crawled out under the bed, and followed her brother in his way to find the others.  
  
-----  
  
Up in the attic, Georg had forgotten how big it was and how many boxes there were all piled up.  
  
"I guess we'll be busy for a while." Maria said as she exchanged a look with the captain.  
  
"You've got that right."  
  
Then they began searching, Maria on one side and Georg on the other.  
  
-----  
  
"Gretl, do you know where the others are?" Kurt asked her, hoping she would tell him everything he wanted to know.  
  
"Kurt, that's cheating!"  
  
"Ok ok, I'll do it myself."  
  
He walked downstairs. First he went to the dining room, where no one could be find, then he stepped into the kitchen, Gretl still following him. Only Frau Schmidt was there, drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book.  
  
"Why hello Kurt, Gretl. Is there something you needed?"  
  
"No thank you. We're playing hide and seek. Have you seen anyone here by any chance?"  
  
Brigitta opened the closet door ajar. Gretl had seen her, and both girls smiled at each other.  
  
"No I haven't seen anyone here."  
  
"Ok, then we'll look further. Thank you Frau Schmidt. Come on Gretl."  
  
The children disappeared again, as Brigitta opened her closet and both she and Frau Schmidt started laughing.  
  
"Oh he's such a cheater." Brigitta giggled while she sat down next to the older woman.  
  
"It was so nice to fool him." Frau Schmidt added with a smile on her face.  
  
-----  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Georg heard Maria ask while both were surrounded by a huge pile of boxes.  
  
"Besides some cute pictures of the children and an old hat, nothing."  
  
Maria promptly stuck her head above the pile.  
  
"Pictures? Oh let me see them."  
  
Georg walked over to her with the pictures in his hand. He reached out to hand her the photos, since he couldn't walk any further, unless he had to walk around all these piles. When she had accepted them, he stepped back to his searching spot. Maria looked at the pictures in awe. A little Liesl, sitting next to a little Friedrich, while having a baby Louisa in her hands. The next one was of a baby Brigitta. Kurt and Louisa were looking with enormous love in their eyes at their little baby-sister in the arms of their mother. She studied the photo closely. Agathe had long brown hair and blue eyes. 'She was beautiful ...' While looking at her daughter, she had a warm and lovingly smile on her face. 'It must have been hard to loose her.' She continued looking at the other photos. Here was one with the whole family on it. Somewhere outside, in front of a tree, Georg and Agathe sat in the middle. Agathe was holding a little baby, Gretl. While Georg had little Marta on his lap. Louisa had her right arm around her mother's neck and the other around little Brigitta, who was leaning to her mother's arm in front of Louisa. Louisa was looking with a bright smile into the camera, as Liesl and Friedrich were each leaning on one of their father's shoulders. Kurt was sitting in-between of his parents. Maria unconsciously smiled while looking at the photo of that happy family. It was like she was there, taking the photo, like she was a part of that family. She held that picture aside, with the one of Agathe holding Brigitta in her arms. The other pictures were all photos of the children in their early years. Only one other caught her attention as much as the other 2. It was a wedding photo of Georg and Agathe. They both looked so happy. Georg in his sea captain's suit, and Agathe in a long white dress. The veil, attached to her hair in this ribbon covered with beautiful white flowers. Her long brown hair pinned up. Their arms were entwined, as she was holding a bouquet in her hands. They both looked captivating. 'They were made for each other ...' Maria thought while gazing at the photo.  
  
Georg noticed how intensely she was staring at the picture. He only had seen the first one, so he didn't know which ones Maria was looking at. It draw him closer, till he was standing next to her. He looked at this photo and became a bit pale.  
  
"She's beautiful." Maria said, still gazing at the young couple, as she knew Georg was standing there, looking at the picture as well.  
  
"Yes she was."  
  
After some minutes of watching the photo without being able to put it away, Maria gave the pictures to Georg, who clasped his hands around them.  
  
-----  
  
By now, Kurt had found everyone, except Brigitta and Chris. Brigitta was still chatting with Frau Schmidt in the kitchen. Of course Kurt hadn't come back to check again if there really wasn't hiding someone. So when all the others said he better could go back, he only had to find 1 other person. He was sure he had searched the whole house, and yet he hadn't find Chris anywhere! Neither one of the others had seen Chris anywhere, so they split and all took a part of the house under their charge.  
  
-----  
  
Both Maria and Georg were looking again. Being right under the roof, they could hear the wind becoming harder. Howling sounds filled the attic now and then, sometimes drown out buy the blasting sound of a thunder near by. The storm had gotten awfully close. But Maria and Georg were too concentrated on their searching, to really notice. They had been searching for more than an hour, and still hadn't find his guitar. Meanwhile, they had found other interesting things, like more pictures, this time of Georg and Agathe when they were children. Agathe always had been a beautiful girl. When she was about 11, she had her hair cut just over her shoulders. Rather short for her. Because Georg knew, she always had had them up into her back. And Georg as a child reminded Maria a lot of Friedrich, but than with dark hair. He looked like such an innocent child. However, Georg kept telling her: appearances are deceptive.  
  
Other than that, they had found some old clothes, dusty books and an instrument. Not Georg's guitar, but Agathe's violin. Maria always had loved the violin. But her mother didn't know how to play it. What's more, real lessons and the violin itself were to expensive. Maria had told Georg that there had been a man in her village, she couldn't remember his name because this man only had stayed for 4 months as he traveled from town to town. He had taught Maria the basic chords on his own violin before he had left. Besides, the 2 of them had given some town-concerts as he had insisted he could accompany such an angelic voice on his violin. Maria blushed as she had been telling the part of her voice. It had been this man's exact words, but how could one say it without being growing too big. Luckily Georg knew Maria wasn't the kind of person who would show off. The red taint on her face proved his point.  
  
Another thunder had awoken the attention to the storm.  
  
"It's getting really close now."  
  
"Shouldn't we go and see if the children are alright?" Maria looked up to see Georg. She had a concerned look on her face knowing how the children were in this kind of weather.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine. Chris is with them. And if something would be wrong, they would come for us."  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right."  
  
She continued searching again. Suddenly the lights fell out after a thunder at full blast. Immediately, Maria and Georg stood straight again, trying to see where the other was. There was absolutely no light what so ever, so when looking for the other, they had to grope their way via the piles of boxes.  
  
"Okay, now we better should go for the children." There were signs of worry in Maria's voice.  
  
Feeling her way, wasn't her thing, even though she didn't have another possibility. Yet she just walked straight ahead. The captain was still holding his hands in front of him to avoid colliding into one of those huge piles. Little did he know Maria was coming directly at him. It was a matter of seconds before Maria bumped into Georg, as he was feeling sideways instead of in front of him with his hands. Her forehead against his nose.  
  
"Auw!" Both exclaimed, next gently roaming the soar places with their own hands.  
  
"That probably wasn't such a good idea."  
  
Georg chuckled as he heard Maria's voice. He guessed she probably had walked without feeling her way. Then he grabbed her arm, now that they were still close to each other before loosing the other again.  
  
"Okay, at least we have found each other. If we stay close, we both may come out of here alive." He joked.  
  
Maria held his arm tightly while both ducked because it was more safer than walking and searched for the trapdoor with the ladder.  
  
"Why did we close that stupid thing in the first place?"  
  
Georg answered his own question: so Gretl or Marta wouldn't climb up and then by accident fall all the way down.  
  
On one hand and knees, while holding each other with the other arm, they crawled until Maria's right knee crashed into a hard box.  
  
"Ouch!" She cried out. Georg had heard her and as soon as her grip on his arm loosened, he made his way back to her, trying to take her hand in the dark.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just crashed into something really hard."  
  
By now Maria was sitting, again softly rubbing the soar spot with her hand. Georg pulled her back up. Luckily the pain was just above the spot on her knee where she had to lean on.  
  
"Come, we'll look further. The sooner we're out of here, the better!"  
  
"You don't have to say that twice." Maria said hoping to get away from the attic soon. Who knew, they could've been stuck up there for hours! Fortunately, 2 feet further, they finally found the exit. Georg pushed the ladder down, then climbed downstairs. Both were glad to see some light again. As second, Maria went down, not very easy with her knee. Georg didn't look away, he had to be sure she would come down safely, without falling due to her soar knee. Once back down, they both took a look a the painful spot. A nasty bruise became visible.  
  
-----  
  
As the lights fell out, followed by that enormously loud thunder, all the children screamed. Quickly, everyone gathered back into the nursery. Chris had heard the screaming and thought he'd better could check on the children. The children had been looking in this room, but forgot to look behind the couch in the corner. He hoisted himself up and climbed over the piece of furniture. Then he headed towards the nursery, where he most likely would find them. And indeed he did. All 7 of them sat closely on the couch in this dark room. The light that fell in through windows didn't help much, as the sky outside was amazingly dark gray, making the light seem like twilight in the late evening.  
  
"There you are!" Kurt said while looking at Chris in the door opening.  
  
"Next time, don't forget to check behind every couch, especially when they are placed in corners." He grinned.  
  
Gretl and Marta immediately sprung up and flew into his arms.  
  
"It's pretty dark in here."  
  
He lifted Gretl and Marta up.  
  
"Can you search for some candles? Us 3 are going to the sitting room, meet us there, ok?"  
  
Chris went directly to the sitting room, where he stayed with the little ones, waiting for the others to come back with some candles. Finally the rest of the children came with a box full of them. He placed them all over the room and lighted them one by one. Then he took place at the piano and played some merry tunes to sooth everyone. Not long after that, Maria and Georg walked in. Both we're glad everyone was alright. Georg was holding Maria's guitar in his hand, while walking to sit between Louisa and Liesl. Maria sat down between Kurt and Friedrich. To make room, Gretl stood up and sat down on Maria's lap after Maria asked her to. Louisa took Marta on her lap. They listened for a while to the sounds of the piano. But when that ended, everyone fell quiet not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Music is always nice."  
  
Chris's voice came out of nowhere. Georg liked his idea.  
  
"Yes, why don't we play that song? I'm always chasing rainbows." Georg suggested.  
  
"Ooh I love that song!" Maria exclaimed enthusiastic. "It's kinda appropriate for this weather too."  
  
Chris sat back behind the piano, as Georg took place in an armchair with Maria's guitar. Maria sat down next to Georg. Chris started off, followed by Georg on the guitar as Maria began to sing.  
  
I'm always chasing rainbows  
  
Watching clouds drifting by  
  
My schemes are just like all my dreams  
  
Ending in the sky  
  
Some people look and find the sunshine  
  
I always look and find the rain  
  
Some people make a winning sometime  
  
I never even make a gain  
  
Believe me  
  
I'm always chasing rainbows  
  
Hoping to find a little blue bird in vain  
  
The children were applauding by this wonderfully performed song.  
  
"That was beautiful!"  
  
Just as Brigitta had said that, the lights turned back on. Shortly after that, Frau Schmidt walked in.  
  
"Dinner is served."  
  
The children were already on their way to the dining room, while the 3 adults stayed to blow the candles out. Then they went for dinner as well. The rest of the evening went flawless. The storm had passed by and the sky was even cloudless now.  
  
It wasn't until 8 PM that Max and Elsa had arrived back home. The children thanked Max once more. After that Max and Elsa had to tell the others how the play had been, followed by Elsa showing the others some new clothes.  
  
These last hours flew by, therefore the children, Maria and Chris went to bed. As usual the others stayed up another hour, before returning to their bedrooms too.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Okay, this is kind of a big chapter. I had so much trouble with it, not really knowing what they could do on a rainy day. Since I had nothing else to do today, I spent all day writing it and to my surprise, it came so easy today. So here it finally is. Please review since I'm waiting for at least 6 of them to add the next chapter, which is already finished. 


	17. True Love 17

Waw everyone, thx for those amazing reviews! And so soon! As promised, here's chapter 17. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
The blue sky was filled with little white clouds, every now and then making the sun disappear. Maria lay in a meadow, gazing up into the sky. To her knowing, there were no houses, cars or any other signs of the world she lived in. Besides 2 other persons, she was alone in this enormous field. Although she couldn't see them well, because they were both sitting out of her sight, she knew the 2 were very dear to her. It were her parents. Everything was so nice, things like being back with her parents and laying there in a world without worries. It seemed like they had never left. Maria, studying the shapes of the clouds, felt so comfortable. There was a wonderful atmosphere around them. Further in the sky, dark clouds started to come up, and quickly they had come over Maria and her parents. The first raindrops started to fall, while the wind became heavier. A sharp light filled the dark sky. Maria got up, her arms above her to fend the rain off. She turned around to the direction where her parents were and found that no one was there. She didn't even bother anymore to hold her arms up, because the rain was pouring down now. In a minute she was soaked, but that didn't keep her from searching around and trying to find her parents. The meadow was enormous and the nearest trees were at least 5 miles away from her. Maria panicked when she couldn't find them anywhere. Tears started to come up. 'I've lost them again.' She made one last attempt to find them, but wherever she looked, emptiness was all she could find.  
  
She woke up and sat on her bed. Breathing heavily, a tear rolled down on her face. She could feel her heart beating into her throat. 'A nightmare. All had been a nightmare.' Knowing that she couldn't sleep anymore, she had an urge to go somewhere, away from the house, where she could think clearly. Some place she could relax again. Quietly she got out of bed. Wiping the tears of her face, she walked over to the window and opened it. Luckily it had stopped raining hours ago. Most things would be dry by now. She looked up to the sky. The stars were shining brightly, as was a half- moon, not yet high in the sky. The outside air floated inside and was rather pleasant, as it was not too cold. She stepped back, put on a dress and took a thin jacket for outside. Then as silent as she could, she opened the door, peeped with only her head outside the door to check if someone was there, and when she saw the coast was clear, she proceeded to go outside.  
  
The captain, who came from the nursery, had hid himself just in time in the room next to Maria's bedroom. Luckily for him, the door had been open, so he could just walk in without being noticed. The rest of the hallway was very dark, and Georg could see Maria slip away as he carefully peeked into the hall. It was 11:30 PM and Maria was still up. Very unusual. Especially because she was dressed instead of wearing a nightgown.  
  
Once Maria came to the main hallway, she glanced downstairs. There too was no one. As she looked at the door, she wondered how she would get back in without having a key or anything. 'I can always come back in the morning and say I went for an early walk.' And that even wasn't a complete lie. She went for a walk, it just would take her all night. Pretty determined she was going through with all of this, she tried to close the door behind her without making any sounds. At last outside, she started running to arrive faster at her own spot, since it was a few hours away from the house.  
  
Georg couldn't help himself. 'Where's is she going at this hour? Perhaps I should follow her, make sure she'll be alright. You never know if she'll get into any trouble ...' Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, he was sure she had perfectly good reasons to run off like this. Still, he couldn't keep himself out of this. He waited a minute or 2 to make sure she was far enough outside so as not to spot him coming after her. For the second time, the door got closed quietly.  
  
After an hour of running alternated with calm walks, she was almost there. She guessed it would only be a quarter walking from where she was now. The captain, still following her, had an idea where she was going. Sometimes he really had to run to not loose her out of his sight. And to his disappointment, she started to run that last part too. It didn't matter actually, cause he knew where he had to be. Perhaps it was the best thing to let her go while Georg himself walked on his own pace. He sure was glad he hadn't one of his suits on. The trousers and thin sweater he was wearing were perfect for what he had to do in a while.  
  
Eventually he got there. He looked up to the tree house and saw that the trapdoor was opened. His mind was telling him this climb wasn't a wise thing to do in the dark. Yet he wanted to know the reason why Maria had come here in the middle of the night. Something had to be wrong. So carefully he started climbing.  
  
Enough light of the moon fell in through a window and Maria was looking closely at the picture of her and her parents. A tear fell back down her face. This time she didn't wipe them off. 'Let them come, I don't care!' Suddenly she heard a sound behind her back. A bit frightened she turned her head. To her surprise the captain was crawling through the trapdoor.  
  
"Captain?" She said as she wiped of her tears. "What are you doing here?"  
  
When he was finally all safely inside, he got closer to Maria.  
  
"I'm so sorry I followed you Maria. But I saw you leaving in the middle of the night, that's a bit suspicious if you ask me."  
  
The moonlight shined now on her face, making the trails of her tears glitter a bit.  
  
"Maria, why are you crying?" He asked her in a very gentle way.  
  
"I suppose it wasn't the best thing to do ..." Her voice grew softer. "I had a nightmare, about my parents." She said as she held the picture tightly in her hands. "I just had to come here, like I always used to do."  
  
Again, she began to cry. Georg knew perfectly how she felt. He too had had those dreams when Agathe had died. Those nightmares practically stopped a year ago. Sure, he still had them, but they weren't as bad anymore as before. Automatically he embraced her, letting her cry out on his shoulder.  
  
"Ssh, it's alright."  
  
He caressed her back reassuringly. 'Oh how I wish I had someone who was there for me when I needed them ... There was someone, 7 actually, but you-- you ...' He held Maria more tightly when he thought he had his own children who could've helped him, but he hadn't allowed them. 'What a fool I was!'  
  
It was the second time that Georg was comforting Maria. It felt good to have someone close to her, Maria just needed this.  
  
"You know ..." The captain started, while Maria was softly crying on his shoulder and her arms were securely in his neck. "I had the same thing when Agathe died."  
  
Georg's hand moved to her neck. With a trembling voice, Maria asked him:  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Still in their embrace, the captain started talking in the gentle, friendly tone as before.  
  
"I sat in my study, depressed for days. I neglected my children and life became terrible. And that was the wrong thing to do! Instead of neglecting them, I should've let them be there for me, as I am to you ... When you hold all that anger and sadness to yourself, you're going to do stupid things. Believe me, I know ... So please, Maria, next time when this happens, come to me. I'm always there for you. Even if it's in the middle of the night. Just walk into my room, and if necessary, we'll even walk back here, but always come to me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. I promise."  
  
Maria wasn't crying anymore, though her face was still wet of all the tears.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" She asked him after having given it some thoughts.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Even that coming here part?"  
  
He parted from their embrace to look deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Even that, never forget it."  
  
"I won't. Thank you."  
  
She nearly whispered. Then she looked up at the wooden plate as roof.  
  
"Sir, could you give me a hand?"  
  
"Sure, with what?"  
  
She stood up, but had to duck, so she wouldn't hit that plate.  
  
"With this plate. If we pull it off, we can look at the stars through the branches."  
  
With that Georg stood up too, and helped her to shove it aside, with eventually turning it to pull it in and to let it lean against one of the walls of the tree house. As Georg was amazed by the sight above him, he understood why Maria would come here in the middle of the night. He followed Maria's example and laid down on the floor. Then he pulled Maria closer, so she was leaning with her head on his arm to his shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"Yes. I just love to look at the stars. Don't you?"  
  
"Now I do ..."  
  
"My dad knew I was a star-person, so he had used this as a roof."  
  
"Star-person?"  
  
"Yes, you know, always looking at the stars and things like that."  
  
The dark blue sky was filled with little white lights. Seemed magical.  
  
"You know the other day, when I said I came here lot with my dad. Well I sorta got this sneaking away at night to come here from him, the only thing different, it wasn't really sneaking away."  
  
"Oh? Tell me."  
  
"Occasionally we came here at night. My mum always packed us 2 blankets, and 2 pillows. When we got here, we pulled the roof of like now, and stared for hours at those shiny stars. Then I would just fall asleep in his arms. Sometimes my mum would come too, but that wasn't very often. One night when we lay here, with the full moon high in the sky, some wild geese flew by. It was the most prettiest sight I've ever seen ... well, at least one of them."  
  
She said as a faint smile appeared.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you mentioned that in your song, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes ..."  
  
She paused for a minute, astonished he knew that.  
  
"How does it go again?"  
  
You could hear in his voice that he was doing his best to remember the tune of the song. Silently Maria began to sing it.  
  
Raindrops on roses  
  
And whiskers on kittens  
  
Georg remembered it now. He too started singing. They kept it slow and rather quiet, a very kind of relaxing tone.  
  
Bright copper kettles  
  
And warm woolen mittens  
  
Brown paper packages  
  
Tied up with strings  
  
These are a few of my favourite things  
  
Cream coloured ponies  
  
And crisp apple strudels  
  
Doorbells and sleigh bells  
  
And schnitzel with noodles  
  
Wild geese that fly  
  
With the moon on their wings  
  
Georg lovingly squeezed her hand during the wild geese line.  
  
These are a few of my favourite things  
  
Maria stopped singing. As she was listening to Georg, it overwhelmed her that she was laying into his arms. Yet she didn't move. It gave her a delightful feeling, especially with Georg's gentle voice as he was singing to her in a way. She was completely spell-bound.  
  
Girls in white dresses  
  
With blue satin sashes  
  
Snowflakes that stay  
  
On my nose and eyelashes  
  
Silver-white winters  
  
That melt into springs  
  
These are a few of my favourite things.  
  
When the dog bites  
  
When the bee stings  
  
When I'm feeling sad  
  
I simply remember my favourite things  
  
And then I don't feel  
  
So bad  
  
"I must say, captain, you've really amazed me. Since when do you know this song?"  
  
"Since little Gretl and Marta had taught me it."  
  
"Oh I see ..."  
  
Her voice sounded a bit weary. As her head was leaning a bit on his chest, she could hear the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Georg was still looking above him. He could stare at the sky forever! Suddenly his eye caught a falling star. Quickly he pointed at it.  
  
"Look Maria! A shooting--"  
  
He looked down at Maria's head and found out she was already soundly asleep.  
  
"--star ..."  
  
As he was sure she couldn't hear him anymore, he whispered:  
  
"Sweet dreams, my darling."  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
I'm busy with chapter 18, if everything goes well I'll have it finished tonight, otherwise I'm hoping to have it finished this by Saturday since I won't be here tomorrow. Again, I'll post it after at least 6 reviews.  
  
XxAmanda/SarahxX 


	18. True Love 18

Thx all for the reviews! I was amazed when I saw how many I had gotten, again thx! Here's chapter 18. I wanted to post it yesterday but I had difficulties with the site. Again, I had troubles with this chapter, so this might not be as good ... Anyway, enjoy!  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
It had cooled down during the night and to keep themselves warm, Maria and Georg had laid in each others arms all night. Maria was laying on her side, with her head on Georg's chest and her left hand on the right side of his upper body. Georg's left arm was around Maria's side, holding her tightly, while his head was resting on her thin jacket, which he had used as a pillow. Both were still peacefully asleep when the first sunbeams shined down on the field filled with dew. Very slowly, the sun moved higher into the sky as the time passed by. Around 5:30, the sun shined in through a window on Georg's face, gradually waking him up. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a deep-blue sky through the green leaves of the branches. He felt Maria laying on him. It had been a night he would never forget. Because even though nothing had happened, he still had had his love in his arms all night. And that was about the most wonderful thing he had ever felt in his whole life, being with the woman he loved. He looked down at a still sleeping Maria. How she was laying so comfortable with her head on his chest. He moved his right hand up and placed it on Maria's, which was still resting on the other side of his chest. They still had some time to stay where they were, and Georg was enjoying each moment of it.  
  
---  
  
Maria lay in the same meadow as before. Her parents again behind her. She felt she already had been here. As she was gazing up in the sky, she knew everything was perfect. She wasn't scared she would loose her parents again, like before. She felt utterly safe and happy. Probably because of the presence of a 4th person. 2 Arms were wrapped around her upper body and she lay with her head against his chin. Maria's own arms reached up to rest on his arms. A smile took place on her face. She couldn't see who was holding her so tightly, but she knew who it was.  
  
"I love you." A gentle voice whispered to her.  
  
Even though it felt like nothing could go wrong, Maria expected dark clouds to appear any moment, but they never came. It seemed time didn't exist and the fantastic moment wouldn't end.  
  
---  
  
Georg woke up after having dozed off. The sun was standing higher in the sky and it was high time to return to the house. Again he looked down and found Maria hadn't woken up in the mean time. The hand Georg had laying on Maria's, he used to softly caress her cheek, hoping it would wake her up.  
  
"Maria."  
  
It didn't take long before she opened her eyes. She felt the warmth of his hand against her cheek, making butterflies appear in her stomach. She turned her head so she could face Georg, leaning with her chin on his chest.  
  
"Good morning Maria."  
  
"Good morning." She replied, cheeriness present in her voice.  
  
She lay her head back down, slowly closing and opening her eyes attempting to become fully awake, but it didn't have much effect.  
  
"I guess we better should get back."  
  
"Do we really have to?"  
  
Both were laying much to comfortable, but knew they had to be going soon as they wanted to be in time for breakfast. Maria sat up, smiling at Georg who came up too.  
  
"Thank you for being there last night."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
Carefully they both climbed down as they still weren't entirely awake yet. Maria wore her thin jacket now that it was a lot chillier without someone's arms around her. They walked back via the place Maria had bumped with a sleigh into a tree. Neither of them saying much, just thinking back of what had happened. Maria especially thought back of her dream, of the person so closely to her, while Georg had decided today he was gonna do some shopping, with Max by his side. It took them a bit longer than 2 hours to arrive home. It was exactly 8:45 as Georg rang the doorbell. Franz opened the door, wondering who it could be in the early morning. His shock was big when his employer and the children's governess were standing in front of him.  
  
"Good morning Franz."  
  
"Good morning sir."  
  
He said while letting them in.  
  
"There's nothing better than a early walk on a sunny day."  
  
Georg blinked at Maria without getting seen by Franz, which she returned with a kind smile. Once Franz had walked away, leaving Maria and Georg alone, Maria remembered she had her responsibilities as a governess.  
  
"I guess I'd better get refreshed a bit before wakening the children."  
  
"Oh wait for me to wake them, I want to help you."  
  
Maria understood he wanted to do more fatherly things. Therefore she was happy to do what he asked.  
  
"Sure. So I guess we'll meet upstairs in 10 minutes then."  
  
"10 minutes." He repeated, before both retreated to their bedrooms.  
  
Exactly 10 minutes later Maria was waiting in the hallway when she saw Georg walking towards her.  
  
"Hi again." He said optimistically.  
  
When he was getting changed in his bedroom, he had given it some further thoughts. And now he was absolutely determined. Today would be a marvellous day, now only to persuade Max to come with him without telling him too much while still in the house. But that would be worries for later, now it was time to wake his beloved children.  
  
"Well, we have 3 options. Either we will each take a room or you can wake them alone or we can go in together." Maria told him not knowing how he wanted to do this. Of course Georg knew immediately which one it was going to be.  
  
"Together of course."  
  
While Georg was smiling at her in that familiar way, Maria felt she was blushing a bit. Georg went to Liesl's, Louisa's and Brigitta's room first. He knocked as firmly as Maria always did and then walked in. Maria followed him. Once inside she walked to the windows to open the curtains while bidding the children good morning.  
  
"Good morning girls."  
  
"Good morning Fraulein." All 3 of them muttered wearily. They sat up, rubbing their eyes.  
  
"Good morning." Another voice came.  
  
Louisa's eyes opened the first, looking with disbelief at her father, followed closely by the other 2.  
  
"Good morning father."  
  
Maria was still standing at a window, looking at the scene in front of her. Georg walked first towards Liesl, giving her a good morning kiss on her forehead. Then he walked to Louisa, next Brigitta to do the same.  
  
"I'll see you girls in a while at breakfast."  
  
Then he left their room. Maria went to the door as well. Before leaving, she glanced back at the girls, giving them a smile. Georg was waiting outside Marta's and Gretl's room for Maria. As soon as Maria was standing next to him, again he knocked and walked in. Same as previous happened. Maria said good morning, while opening the curtains. Georg watched how his little girls said good morning back, but remained laying in bed with their eyes closed. Quietly he walked between the 2 beds till he stood next t their little heads.  
  
"Good morning darlings."  
  
He said in a fatherly and gentle way. The same effect as in the other room: both girls opened their eyes not believing their father was there to wake them up. He gave them both a kiss on the forehead and moved to the boys their room, but kept waiting for Maria who was still in the little ones' room.  
  
"Fraulein Maria, father woke us up!" Gretl told her excitingly.  
  
"I know darling."  
  
Gretl stood up on her bed and flew Maria in her arms. Marta quickly got out of her bed, so she could run to Gretl's bed too. She also wanted to hug her governess.  
  
"Will he do that every day?" Marta asked while holding Maria tightly and looking into her eyes.  
  
"That I don't know. I'll ask him in a while, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Both girls cheered.  
  
Maria held them both tightly. She was so glad had been of any help.  
  
Georg found it odd that Maria still hadn't left their room, so he walked back and peeked in. The sight he witnessed was breathtaking. As he saw his daughters holding her so tightly, he was even more determined about what he was going to do.  
  
"Alright girls, your father is waiting for me. I'll be back to help you in a couple of minutes."  
  
She gave them both a quick kiss on their forehead as Georg had done, and walked then out of their room. Georg waited until she was with him, before doing the same as he had done before. Once more Maria opened the curtains while saying them good morning. The boys were already sitting up with their eyes opened and all, therefore seeing their father at once.  
  
"Good morning Fraulein, father." Friedrich said while a smile formed on his face.  
  
"Waw this is a good morning." Kurt added.  
  
"No water?" Georg's oldest son asked.  
  
"Not today, there isn't."  
  
He wondered if he should give them a kiss too, after all, they were boys and as he remembered himself, he didn't like it whenever his parents gave him a kiss. Maria saw his expression and she knew what he was thinking. When Georg looked at her to ask for help, Maria nodded. She was sure his boys wouldn't mind at all since they had to miss their father for quite some years. So he walked towards them, giving them a kiss on their foreheads as well. Friedrich couldn't care less about what he did next. He embraced Georg, showing him how much his children had missed him. Kurt did the same. Again Maria was watching them. She mouthed a quick thank you up, then walked out. She was just about to return to the little ones, when Georg run back out into the hallway.  
  
"Maria. Thank you."  
  
That was all he could say. She only replied with a smile, which he took as 'my pleasure'. Maria wanted to proceed her way to the nursery, but she just thought of Marta's question.  
  
"Oh sir, Marta asked me if you will be doing this every day now, I told her I'd ask you."  
  
He thought for a minute. 'Why not? I'm up every day at this hour.'  
  
"Tell her I'll be happy to do so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something."  
  
Maria walked into the nursery, where Marta and Gretl were waiting. Both were already dressed and only needed help with their hair.  
  
"Did you ask him?"  
  
Marta was practically jumping through the room.  
  
"Yes I did. And guess what ..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He asked me to tell you he would be happy to do so."  
  
Once again the 2 flew into Maria's arms.  
  
-----  
  
Georg went into the kitchen, where Frau Schmidt and Fraulein Hendrika were preparing breakfast.  
  
"Good morning ladies. Breakfast will be eaten outside today on the patio."  
  
Frau Schmidt nodded. After that Georg made his way back upstairs, now to Max's room. He knocked, not as firm as before and stepped in. Max, snoring as always, didn't have a clue Georg was in his room as he was still sound asleep. Georg chuckled. He had heard him snore before in the old days, but it seemed to have gotten worse. He pushed Max till he was awake. Not knowing it was Georg waking him, Max said unconsciously:  
  
"Can't I have a decent sleep for just once?"  
  
Georg frowned. 'Hadn't he slept peacefully the other nights?' Max saw now it was Georg who had woken him and not the children.  
  
"What do you mean, Max?"  
  
"Oh n-nothing special. The kids couldn't sleep the other day, so when they went to your study to get some reading material, they had woken me up." He quickly improvised.  
  
Georg found it hard to believe the children had woken them by just passing his room, while it took him so much trouble to wake him as well. He kept looking suspicious at Max. But he dropped that topic, because he had more important things to talk about.  
  
"Listen, you have to come with me today."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To the city, I have to do something there and you have to come too. I can't explain right now, but be ready at let's say 12:30 PM."  
  
Georg left the room without waiting for an answer.  
  
-----  
  
Maria and the children arrived into the dining room. Big was their surprise when they saw that the table wasn't made. No plates, no knives, nothing. Hastily Georg came in the room.  
  
"Breakfast is outside."  
  
Georg went first outside, the others right behind. Once out on the patio they saw their breakfast on the table. And it was hardly cold anymore. Perfect weather to eat cosy outside.  
  
"Can we choose where we sit?" Gretl asked.  
  
"Yes darling, you can sit anywhere you like."  
  
"Then I want to sit in between of father and Fraulein Maria!" Gretl nearly shouted, followed with a lot of disappointed aws by the others.  
  
They took place. As said, Gretl in between of Maria and Georg. Next to Georg, Friedrich sat, and Louisa had taken the seat next to Maria. The others sat down on the still open seats.  
  
"Why are we eating outside, father?"  
  
"Well Liesl, it's a lovely weather and I was in the mood for it."  
  
"This is nice, we should do this more often!" Brigitta told them.  
  
Everyone ate their breakfast and went back inside. The children and Maria returned to the nursery, where they first would study a bit, before playing. Even though Maria had gotten some sleep last night, it hadn't been enough. First she had slept in in her bedroom, not long after that being awaken by her nightmare. It took an hour or more to arrive in the tree house where she and the captain had fallen asleep after a while. But this day both of them had to wake up early to get back in time. Wearily she sat down, watching the children study. Maria knew that if she was going to stay there, she would fall most definitely asleep. Yet she couldn't stand up anymore.  
  
"Fraulein, are you tired?" Kurt asked her, just before dozing off.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am."  
  
"Then you should get back in bed."  
  
"No, I have to stay here."  
  
"Listen, what if we make an arrangement?"  
  
"What kind of arrangement Louisa?"  
  
"We'll study until 11:30 as always, and then we'll wake you up."  
  
Georg had been standing in the door opening for a little while, to make sure his children were studying. He had seen how Maria practically had fallen asleep.  
  
"I think your bed is much more comfortable than this sofa." He said.  
  
Maria turned around to see Georg.  
  
"You see, now go on."  
  
Maria stood up with much trouble. She couldn't believe how weary she had become in these last minutes.  
  
"Alright, but wake me up at 11:30!"  
  
Maria closed the door behind her, making her way to her own room, accompanied by Georg.  
  
"Look at me now, I shouldn't have done that last night!"  
  
"Yes you had. Believe me. It was to calm down a bit, and it had worked, hadn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"No buts, just lay back down in bed. I'll be doing the same thing in 10 minutes." Georg yawned.  
  
"But first I will make sure you take the advice of the children."  
  
They walked in Maria's room. The minute she lay down in bed, she felt like a huge burden had fallen off her shoulders. Georg made his way back outside, to his own room. After all, he had to be fully awake later that day.  
  
A few hours later Louisa walked into Maria's room to wake her up. She had suggested she would be the one who'd do that, and was more than happy to do so. Once inside she sat down on the side of the bed, gently waking her.  
  
"Maria ... It's time."  
  
It was out before she knew it. The first time she ever had named her governess without Fraulein. Maria was up in no time. Then both returned to the nursery, but Maria was soon stopped by Max.  
  
"Have you seen Georg somewhere? I can't find him."  
  
"The last time we spoke he said he was going to sleep some more. So I think he's still in his bedroom."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He gave her a smile, before heading to the other side of the house. And Maria stepped into the nursery.  
  
-----  
  
As Georg didn't have anyone to wake him up, it took him till a quarter after 12 to get up. He opened his eyes, since he was no longer in a deep sleep. 'I might as well get up now.' 10 minutes later he sat downstairs, waiting for Max. For once Max arrived in time.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Max asked while they left the house.  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
An hour later, Max still didn't have a clue where Georg was taking him to, when finally they stopped in front of a jeweller. Georg walked inside, Max following him. Once inside Georg stopped by the rings, studying each and every one of them. In a mocking tone, Max went on.  
  
"You're gonna propose to me? Oh, how flattering!"  
  
Georg not paying attention to his friend, found a beautiful ring. Silver with on a big diamond in the middle, on each side a more smaller one, ending with a yet smaller rock on the outside.  
  
"Look Max, this one."  
  
Max took a very close look at it.  
  
"My you certainly picked a pearl. It's captivating!"  
  
"I know, this is going to be it."  
  
He looked at Georg, who still was admiring that ring.  
  
"I assume you've got Maria in mind."  
  
"Yes, who else?"  
  
"I don't want to spoil your thoughts, but what about Elsa?"  
  
'Elsa ...' Georg hadn't seen Elsa all day. Frankly, he had forgotten all about her since he had left the house to follow Maria the night before.  
  
"I hadn't thought about her anymore."  
  
Georg stared in front of him, thinking he had to tell Elsa about all this. A salesman walked towards them. Georg still lost in his thoughts, hadn't seen him. So Max pointed at the ring Georg wanted.  
  
"That one please."  
  
This last thing made Georg come back. He looked surprised at Max.  
  
"Listen, I'm not blind and neither is Elsa. We both know you're in love with her. So buy the ring and do what you're so anxious about! I know you and Maria belong together. And even though Elsa hates to admit it, deep down she knows too. Now show Maria you love her before Chris takes her away."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yes, you've been to blinded by love, so is Chris. He haven't noticed you're in love with the same woman. And if you aren't careful, Maria will be away soon."  
  
Georg kept quiet, thinking about what just had been said. Once the ring had been bought, they walked back outside.  
  
"I thought they were in love, but lately I haven't noticed it anymore." Georg told Max.  
  
"Yes, that's because you've gotten to know her even more. You're completely smitten, my friend."  
  
"But what if Maria isn't in love with me? What if she's actually crazy about Chris? Or what if I propose to her, and she gets scared and returns to the abbey?"  
  
It was like he just realized that things could go different than what he had hoped for.  
  
"Personally, I think she loves you too. But you'll never know a 100% sure unless you ask her."  
  
'Ask her ...' When Georg had thought of buying the ring, and proposing to her the next time they had such a moment together as before, he hadn't thought of what would happen if something went wrong. Now all he was doing was praying that she felt the same as he did.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Please another 6 reviews at least :) 


	19. True Love 19

So here's chapter 19. Fraulein Hendrika, the servant from the last chapter, is actually Frau Schmidt's daughter here, I thought you might want to know that to avoid any confusion. Tell me what you think! (as usual 6 reviews at least please ... .)  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
It was a great afternoon. Only now and then a single cloud drifted by. A light summer breeze blew, making it nice to sit outside in the warm sun. Chris had suggested to go for a swim while it still was good weather.  
  
"But what about the little ones?"  
  
"We'll keep an eye on them, don't worry. After all, it isn't fair when the rest can go swimming but little Marta and Gretl have to sit aside, now is it?"  
  
"No, but there's a good solution for it, all of us won't go swimming." Maria said.  
  
"Oh but we really want to go swimming Fraulein. Please?" Brigitta pleaded.  
  
She looked at the children and understood how much they wanted to go swimming, even Maria herself was in the mood for splashing in the water and things like that.  
  
"Only if someone else keeps an eye on them as well, since Chris and I won't be able to watch them every second."  
  
"Well, we can always ask Max, their father or Elsa ..."  
  
When the children heard Chris say the name Elsa, every one of their faces twitched.  
  
"No baroness! Definitely not!" The children exclaimed.  
  
"Then who else? Max and the captain are in the city right now."  
  
"What about Frau Schmidt or Hendrika?"  
  
"We can always ask them. But don't be disappointed when they have other things to do." She pointed the children out.  
  
"We won't."  
  
"Alright, I'll go and ask them. You stay here. Chris, keep an eye on them please."  
  
Maria disappeared in the house, while Chris and the children were cheerfully chatting. Once inside, Maria didn't know where to go. She could check the kitchen, but it would be highly unlikely they sat there at this time of hour. Another possibility was their room, although Maria thought it would be awfully rude to barge in and ask them if they could watch the children, while that was supposed to be her task. Yet she had promised the children. She went upstairs, first to Frau Schmidt's room. Softly she knocked and waited for a reply.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Frau Schmidt answered as friendly as always. Maria walked in while she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
"Oh hello, Fraulein Maria."  
  
With a kind smile Frau Schmidt greeted her. She and Hendrika sat down on the bed, playing a game of cards.  
  
"Hello. May I ask you something?"  
  
Maria didn't know why she was so shy all of the sudden. She, Frau Schmidt and Hendrika had talked a dozen times before.  
  
"Of course you may."  
  
"It's such a lovely weather outside, and the children wanted to go for a swim. Including Marta and Gretl. And I was wondering ..."  
  
"If we could watch the little ones also." Frau Schmidt ended her sentence.  
  
"I would be happy to do it." Hendrika smiled at Maria.  
  
"So would I."  
  
Maria's face brightened at once.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"It's our pleasure. That way mother and I can spend some time outside too."  
  
"Oh most definitely." Maria answered. She thought it would be terrible to sit inside while outside was so wonderful.  
  
"When should we come?" Hendrika asked.  
  
"Well, now would be fine if you want to. I tell the children so we can change now. Thank you again."  
  
Quickly she left the room to tell the others. In no time everyone was inside changing. Of course Maria and Chris were the first who were ready. Chris went already outside, while Maria helped Gretl. A few minutes later, they gathered up in the hall.  
  
"Has everyone got their towels?"  
  
7 heads nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right then, let's go outside."  
  
Outside, on a spot in the direction of the gazebo, Chris was talking with the 2 ladies who had agreed to come outside for the little ones. The children walked towards them, laid their towels on the grass and sat down before attacking the water. As soon as Chris had seen Maria, he stood up and moved until he was standing a few inches away from her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the water. On this side of the shore, the water became slowly deeper, with the same effects as a beach. He pulled her onto the wooden jetty that ended in a deeper part of the lake, but Maria fought back. When she was almost loose, Chris lifted her into his arms and walked to the end of the jetty.  
  
All the children were laughing and saying to throw her in the water. Frau Schmidt and her daughter were looking amused at the 2. It was hard to throw her in, because she kept struggling to come free. At last Chris found a solution to throw her in the water. He simply had to jump with Maria in his arms. He hopped into the lake with Maria who had lost her battle. When they came back above the surface with their heads, Maria hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll get you for this!"  
  
"Oh come on, you've enjoyed this as much as I did."  
  
Chris knew he was right the minute he saw that smile appear on her face.  
  
"You see, I knew it!"  
  
Maria walked out of the lake to sit down on her towel.  
  
"So how is the water?" Hendrika asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh quite alright."  
  
She dried her face a bit and looked at the 2.  
  
"Why won't you swim with us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Go on Hendrika. And have a great time!"  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
And off she went back to the house.  
  
"What about you, Frau Schmidt?"  
  
"Oh no, I'll stay here and keep an eye on everyone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Next Maria felt Gretl pulling her hands.  
  
"Come Fraulein, I wanna go in the water too!"  
  
Maria stood up, while holding little Gretl's hand. All the others were already diving into the water, while Chris was holding Marta. Maria and Gretl joined them and went till the water came under the little ones their shoulders. They were having a marvellous time. Both Maria and Chris sat down on their knees, so they were about the same height as Gretl and Marta. While splashing around with Maria and the 2 little ones by his side, he started thinking. 'Look at us, like a little family.' Maria's face had the brightest smile as she was enjoying doing these things with the children. 'She's so beautiful. And one day we'll have all of this too ...'  
  
Hendrika came back, and sat on the towel next to her mother. She was about the same age as Maria and Chris. And the 3 of them had became close friends.  
  
"Come on Hendrika!" Maria shouted. "The water is wonderful!"  
  
"I thought you said it was quite alright." She replied with a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Just come in here!"  
  
Chris chuckled. As soon as Hendrika was playing with Marta, he dived further in the lake, where he had a water fight with the rest of the children.  
  
-----  
  
Elsa had searched all over the house for Georg and Max, but had found neither of them. She decided to check outside as she heard the children cheering. Once outside, she followed the laughing and came out to the place where Frau Schmidt was sitting. All the children were in the water, joined by Maria, Chris and Hendrika.  
  
"Excuse me." She turned to Frau Schmidt. "Do you know where Georg and Max are?"  
  
"Yes baroness. They're out in the city ever since 12:30."  
  
It was almost 4 PM and Elsa was wondering why she didn't know of their little outing. Since there was nothing else to do, she might as well could stay there.  
  
"Would you mind if I sit down here?"  
  
"No, not at all." Frau Schmidt answered.  
  
Elsa sat down on the towel of Hendrika. She stared a while at the children. All by all they were quite alright. She even began to get used of their laughter all the time, their singing ...  
  
Maria had spotted Elsa sitting there.  
  
"Why, baroness Schraeder! How nice of you to join us!" Her voice filled with excitement. "Come for a swim too."  
  
"Oh no dear." Elsa replied with a kind smile. "I'm afraid the water is too cold for me."  
  
Elsa had tried to hate Maria, but she had found she just couldn't hate such a high spirited girl who didn't mean to harm anyone. What happened had happened, and Maria couldn't have done anything about it. She knew that soon she was going to have to leave as she didn't belong there. 'It's probably for the best.'  
  
Marta and Gretl walked out of the lake and took place on their own towels, not far away from Elsa and Frau Schmidt. As the others were calling for Maria and Hendrika to join them into the deeper water, both of them raced to the others. Maria won, but as soon as she got there, the children were already on their way to push her under. The same happened with Hendrika. Chris was helping the children. He dived and grabbed her ankle. Then he swam further pulling Maria under water.  
  
Elsa and Frau Schmidt watched from the shore. Gretl took her towel and wrapped it around her, as she moved to sit by the 2 adults. Marta soon followed her example.  
  
"Did you have a great time?"  
  
"Oh yes! I love to play in the lake!" Gretl responded to Elsa.  
  
"Oh that's nice. Will you be going back?"  
  
"Uhuh. But first we'll let Fraulein Maria and Fraulein Hendrika have a great time!"  
  
Elsa spotted the beautiful bracelet on Gretl's arm.  
  
"Oh dear, you'd better take that off before you'll loose it in the water."  
  
She helped taking it off and laid it then on her towel.  
  
Frankly, Frau Schmidt was surprised Elsa even bothered to talk with the children. She guessed Elsa wasn't exactly who she thought she was.  
  
It were more Chris and Maria who kept pushing each other under then anyone else. Every time Maria wanted to swim to the others, Chris came after her, pulling or pushing her under water, which she of course had to pay him back. At last, when Chris was getting tired, he sat down on a less deeper part near the shore, just watching the others. Gretl and Marta threw off their towels and went to sit with Chris in the water, while Maria had Louisa on her shoulders and Hendrika was carrying Brigitta, so they could have a fight above the water. At first, Brigitta and Hendrika went down. But the second time Maria lost her balance by Brigitta's push against Louisa. Both fell down in the water. They were having such a great time.  
  
Meanwhile Chris sat there, his arms around the little ones. Suddenly he moved his hand into the water and splashed the 2, again starting a water fight, but now only between him, Gretl and Marta.  
  
What they and the 2 out of the water didn't notice, was that the group of older children, Maria and Hendrika had gathered. They weren't playing anymore.  
  
"We have to do something, so that mother and the baroness won't be the only dry ones anymore."  
  
"Yes, but what?"  
  
"I have an idea. But I sure hope the baroness doesn't have expensive clothes on." Brigitta added.  
  
"Well, why won't I go and ask her about her clothes?" Liesl asked.  
  
She swam for shore immediately. Once out of the water, she took her towel and dried herself a bit. Next she sat down in between of the baroness and Frau Schmidt. In the meantime, Brigitta explained her plan to the others.  
  
"Such a lovely weather, isn't it?  
  
"Yes indeed. I can't believe I almost sat inside the entire day!" Frau Schmidt sighed.  
  
"A good thing we went swimming. But why won't you come outside on your own?" Liesl asked, completely forgetting why she had come out of the water in the first place.  
  
"I'll be coming out a lot more now, don't worry."  
  
She gave a blink at Liesl, who remembered what she had come for.  
  
"My, that's a lovely outfit you're wearing, baroness."  
  
Elsa looked down at her ensemble, the same she had worn the day of the puppet show.  
  
"This old thing?"  
  
"Yes, really lovely!"  
  
Liesl was lying through her teeth. She found her skirt rather terrible. She couldn't understand how a woman of her class could wear such a thing.  
  
"Well, I'm off again. It's been nice talking to both of you."  
  
A second later, Liesl was already back into the water, heading for the others. She quickly said what the baroness had told her, followed by Brigitta who explained her plan.  
  
Louisa and Brigitta swam towards the jetty, pretending they were racing, while the others kept behind, acting as if they were playing. When almost having reached the wood, all of the sudden Brigitta cried of pain. Quickly Louisa took her and swam further to the jetty. Frau Schmidt and Elsa had heard her, as had the rest. The others were swimming in full speed at the wounded girl. Elsa and Frau Schmidt hurried themselves onto the end of the jetty, where Brigitta was holding her tightly to the side. Elsa reached out her hand to pull her up, which Brigitta and Louisa were counting on. Both grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water.  
  
"Auw ... I'm really hurt." Brigitta tried with Frau Schmidt.  
  
"I'm not gonna fall for that." She said chuckling while walking back to her sitting place.  
  
Elsa hit the surface again. She wiped her hair out of her face.  
  
"You little devils!" She said without even trying to hide her smile. "Alright you've got me!"  
  
She walked back to land, soaked to the skin. Her skirt was sticking to her legs. As she intended to go back to the house, Maria came running out of the water.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay here?"  
  
"Oh no dear, I think I'd better go and get dried off."  
  
"Why won't you change in your bathing suite? You're soaked already, so it won't matter that much if you'd join us. Please?"  
  
Maria thought she really wasn't as bad. And since that she and Georg had been together for a long time, she thought it probably would be better if she got her involved with the children.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back in 10 minutes."  
  
Both smiled. Maria returned to the water, where Louisa was waiting for her. Then they both raced back to the others. Elsa walked back to the house. Maria had convinced her to stay. She was still astonished she had given in when she walked back in her bathing suite with a towel over her arm. She hadn't even bothered to put on a bathing-cap, since she was 'soaked' already. Everyone sat the same when she arrived at the place. Frau Schmidt was still gazing at her daughter, Maria and the children, while Chris was being attacked by the 2 little ones.  
  
"And you Frau Schmidt? She asked when she sat back down again.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you should come too. I'd hate to leave you here alone. It will be fun."  
  
Elsa wasn't at all who she thought she was. It had been the first real time Elsa ever had spoken to her.  
  
"Oh no, I rather enjoy sitting back here watching the others."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, baroness."  
  
Gretl and Marta had spotted Elsa in her bathing suite.  
  
"Yay, another adult to play with!"  
  
Gretl ran out of the water to Elsa and took her right hand. Marta followed her sister and took the other hand. Then both pulled her into the water.  
  
"Come on baroness." Gretl cheered excitedly.  
  
They reached Chris and started splashing each other again.  
  
-----  
  
Georg and Max finally arrived at the house. Ever since he had bought the ring, they had been talking about Maria, Chris and Elsa, until Georg couldn't take it anymore. Max had driven him crazy ever since he had brought the topic of Chris and Maria up. Of course it was true what Max had told him, and he knew it. Neither one of them had spoken after Georg had shouted he didn't want to discus it anymore.  
  
"I'll see what happens! If she doesn't love me back, fine! But just stop talking about it, ok!?"  
  
Even when they had arrived home, nothing was there to talk about. Inside, no one was there. Only Franz passed the hallway once. No sign of the children, their governess, Elsa, Chris or the servants.  
  
-----  
  
"I'm getting hungry." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Both Kurt and Friedrich swam towards Maria and asked her when they could eat. Then the 3 of them made their way back to the shore to ask Frau Schmidt.  
  
"Well, I can serve dinner out here, that is if it's alright with the captain."  
  
A second later Georg and Max walked towards the cheering group of people. By now Maria was already back into the water, because Hendrika had been calling for her. Friedrich and Kurt ran to their father and immediately started pleading for dinner outside.  
  
"Please father?"  
  
"We had breakfast outside, so why not dinner outside?"  
  
"Oh alright. But just this once!"  
  
Quickly the boys jumped into the lake to tell the others the good news. This was Hendrika's cue. She walked out of the water and went with her mother inside to prepare the meal.  
  
Gretl and Marta ran excitedly towards Georg and Max.  
  
"Daddy we had such a wonderful day!"  
  
"So I gather." He replied, finally relaxing after a dreadful afternoon.  
  
Maria came back to shore as well, with Chris right behind her.  
  
"Good afternoon captain." She greeted him when she took her towel and folded it around her.  
  
"Good day Fraulein." He replied. "What a wonderful idea."  
  
"Oh it wasn't mine." Maria said while looking at Chris.  
  
It was the first time Georg had seen her in a bathing suite. Just by looking at her, he got light-headed. Yet he had to tear his eyes away from her as she saw a drenched Elsa walking towards him. 'How on earth did they get Elsa to swim too?'  
  
All sat down on their towels, watching the older children having fun in the lake, till Georg said they had to get out for dinner. Everyone who still had been in the water, was now on land getting dried. 10 minutes later, Frau Schmidt and Hendrika walked outside with the dinner. As they left each meal on a tray, Georg suggested they could come and join them too. Franz was welcome as well.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll go ask him."  
  
Some time later they came back, Franz not with them.  
  
"He felt more comfortable eating inside." Frau Schmidt told Georg.  
  
When dinner was finished, everyone waited about an hour before returning into the water. Meanwhile the most of them lay down, getting some more energy for later. Georg had taken place next to Maria, with Elsa on the other side. Georg couldn't find anything to talk about while all the others were lying so closely near them. And Maria was too busy resting a bit to notice that both Chris and Georg were dreaming away, probably about her.  
  
Once the hour had passed by, nearly everyone jumped back into the lake. They had still an hour before having to go back inside. Maria quickly went for another simple lap with Louisa, Chris and Friedrich. Once it was 8:30 PM, the air had cooled down, as had the water. Maria, Chris and Louisa were the only ones left in the lake. The others had left the water almost 20 minutes ago, as it was getting to cold. The 3, who were in the middle of the lake, quickly swam back to the shore where the rest were waiting for them. On shore, they folded their towels around them and with the group they went inside. The children went upstairs, followed by Maria and Chris. After the children had been all dried off and put on their night-clothes, Gretl came to the conclusion that she had forgotten her bracelet. Therefore Maria and Chris went back to search for it. Outside, the breeze had become chillier too, making Maria and Chris shiver for a minute, while still in their wet clothing. As it was nearly 10 to 9, they had found it and headed back to the house.  
  
When they were back in the main hall on the stairway, Chris stopped for a minute after he had seen Maria smiling at him. He had an urge to kiss her. So he embraced her, placing his lips on hers. The captain, who walked out of the hall on the 1st floor had seen it. His heart just froze when he saw Maria kissing him. Heartbroken, he couldn't bear to look at them a moment longer and made his way back to his study. He just couldn't believe his eyes, and yet this was what Max had warned him for. As he was pacing up and down the room, he pulled out the ring out his pocket. He kept staring at it, knowing that he almost had gotten that far. This was the first time in many years he didn't know what to do. His hopes were slowly disappearing, to make room for anger and sadness.  
  
Maria didn't know what was happening. One minute she was glad to be around him, happy she had found him back after all those years, that they were finally together again like in the old days, and the next she wished he'd never came back. She pushed Chris away from her.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"I love you, Maria! I've loved you since we were 15! When I moved away I tried to get on with my life, but I kept thinking of you, so I had to look for you! And I finally found you ... These past weeks have been the best of my life! I thought you felt the same ..."  
  
He thought back of that moment earlier that day, when he imagined Maria and himself having a happy little family.  
  
It took Maria a few seconds to realize what he just had said.  
  
"Chris, I'm so sorry, but I'm not in love with you!"  
  
He got quiet, looking in Maria's eyes with pain in his.  
  
"I'm in love with someone else."  
  
Suddenly she realized that it was the same as Chris and her. The captain loved Elsa, not her, just like Maria loved Georg and not Chris. To stay any longer in a house with the man she loved, but who didn't love her back was unbearable.  
  
"I'll better leave than."  
  
Off he went to pack his things. Maria simply stood there, thinking about so many things. Chris had just revealed his love for her. Never did she think he would have these kinda feelings for her.  
  
"Fraulein Maria? Can you help me please to braid my hair?"  
  
Her voice came from upstairs.  
  
"Yes of course, Marta. I'll be up in a minute."  
  
-----  
  
After some thoughts, and the 10th time he had walked from wall to wall in his study, he decided to come downstairs, even if Maria and Chris were still there. She didn't love him back, so he considered to move on with his life, even though it would be the hardest thing ever! He placed the ring back in his pocket, thinking back of the wonderful moments they had shared.  
  
As he walked down the stairs, he only saw Maria there just gazing at a certain point if front of her. No sign of Chris. Maria hadn't ever bothered to get changed or dried off, and was still standing there in her wet bathing suite with a not so big towel wrapped around her. When she noticed Georg coming downstairs, she figured the best thing to do was to get it all over with.  
  
"Captain, can I have a word with you please?"  
  
He was wondering what she wanted to say. He guessed it had something to do with Chris.  
  
"I think I know what's it about. And I wish you and Chris all happiness of the world."  
  
"Chris and me?"  
  
"As I passed the hallway earlier, I saw you 2."  
  
'Oh no, he saw Chris kissing me! Things couldn't get any more worse!'  
  
"I think there's been a mistake, sir. What I wanted to say is that I'm leaving ... tonight. I'm returning to the abbey."  
  
He realized that Maria had said the abbey. Clearly she couldn't go there when she was together with Chris.  
  
"The abbey? You're not going away with Chris?"  
  
He didn't know what he was hearing. 'If she isn't gonna leave with Chris, then why in heaven's name is she leaving at all?' His sadness and anger faded away, but were replaced with fear. He didn't want her to leave!  
  
"No, sir, I'm not. Chris will be leaving to."  
  
"But why are you returning to the abbey?" He asked, his voice filled with despair.  
  
"Well sir, I can't stay here forever, and I miss my life in the abbey and I ... I just have to go!"  
  
Maria started to cry. Then she ran up the stairs to her room, where she grabbed her bag underneath the bed and started to pack her things. Not much later the captain walked in.  
  
"Maria, please don't go."  
  
She hesitated for a minute, but then continued with packing her things, leaving the dress she had worn on the day of her arrival on her bed, as that would be the one she was going to wear while leaving.  
  
"Why should I stay?" She asked him, still not having a clue he loved her.  
  
"Because the children need you ... Because I need you."  
  
Not knowing what he meant, she turned herself around, now facing Georg.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maria. I thought you and Chris were together. When I saw you 2 kissing, something inside me snapped."  
  
He was getting closer and closer, till he was standing only inches away from her. His hand caressed her cheek.  
  
"I thought you were in love with him."  
  
"But I'm not." She said practically whispering and closing her eyes because she was enjoying the touch of his hand on her cheek.  
  
"If you leave, it would hurt so much. Please stay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
New tears started to form in her eyes. She wanted to walk backwards, away from him, but she couldn't go any further because of the bed. His hand slid down in her neck, which made it harder to breath for her, while his other hand wiped of her tears.  
  
"I love you, Maria."  
  
"You what?"  
  
She had lost it. This was all a dream, one she never wanted to end. As they were standing there, she never knew his touch could be so soft and precious. Nothing else mattered anymore.  
  
"I love you, and I can't stand the thought of you going away."  
  
His head moved closer, pressing his lips gently on hers. 'Is this really happening?' She never thought she would ever be so close to Georg. Of course she had dreamed about it, but she never thought it would actually come true. Her knees grew weaker and she felt tingly all over her body, but parted from him as soon as Elsa came up in her mind.  
  
"I love you too. But ... what about the baroness?"  
  
"It is you I love!"  
  
He pulled her closer, his hands resting on her sides. Maria was only relatively dry when Georg held her tightly, but he couldn't care less. While looking deeply into her eyes and their foreheads touched, he said:  
  
"I'll tell her tonight it isn't her I belong with."  
  
After he had told her this, she felt herself relaxing, like if it had made everything alright. She felt his hand moving towards her back, then it slowly caressed her side. Again they moved to each other, but as their lips almost touched a little girl interrupted them.  
  
"Fraulein Maria, I thought you were gonna help me with my hair ..."  
  
She didn't seem to be chocked by those 2 standing so close together, even when they almost had kissed. Maria pulled her head back.  
  
"I'm needed elsewhere."  
  
Georg, who didn't want her to go out of his embrace, gave her a little smile, telling her she should go although that was the last thing on earth he wanted. Marta was already back in the nursery.  
  
"Don't be too long, ok?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
Georg gave her a sweet kiss on her nose.  
  
"Well, this is the perfect time to tell Elsa, I guess."  
  
Before parting Maria gave him one last kiss.  
  
"Good luck." 


	20. True Love 20

Hi everyone, thx for the reviews!!! There might be some mistakes in this chapter, I was doubting about a few things ... Anyway, enjoy!!!  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Maria headed for Marta's and Gretl's room. The little girl had been waiting too long already. As she was walking in the hallway towards their room, she passed Chris's, who's door was standing open. When she walked by, she couldn't help but looking in. Chris was inside, quietly packing his things. Maria stopped at the sight for a minute, long enough to see him sit down on his bed with his forehead leaning on his hands. Maria really didn't mean to hurt him. After all, she considered him as one of her family too. How couldn't she? They had so many wonderful memories together. So she decided she was going to talk to him as soon she had helped the girls.  
  
Once in their room, Marta was sitting on her bed with a comb laying next to her. Maria sat down behind Marta on the bed and started combing her long hair.  
  
"Fraulein Maria?" Marta asked.  
  
"Hmm." Maria responded, her head up into the clouds.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Oh I had a little problem. But it's taken care off now."  
  
Gretl studied her governess closely while Maria was braiding Marta's hair. The way she did it gave a motherly glow. And another thing came to Gretl's attention.  
  
"Why are you still in your bathing suite?"  
  
Maria looked down. She realised that she completely had forgotten to change because of the past events.  
  
"Well I haven't really gotten the time for it." She said quickly.  
  
This wasn't yet a good time to tell them, because who knew, maybe Georg hadn't meant it that way. Perhaps when he was going to talk with Elsa, he would acknowledge his mistake about loving the governess. The happy feeling was disappearing as thoughts kept coming to her mind. 'Loving his governess ... maybe he doesn't he love me, but just thinks he does.' Soon she was finished with Marta's hair. Gretl looked at her sister in awe. When Maria got up to leave their room, Gretl jumped in front of her.  
  
"Will you please do my hair too?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
She took the comb and then went to sit behind Gretl. Gretl enjoyed every minute of it, because Maria felt like a mother to her. And Gretl never had gotten to know her own. She was too young to remember anything of Agathe or how a mother in itself was. The only thing she could remember were those awful governesses they had gotten before Maria. All of them were snitching, ugly old ladies who were afraid of the captain and didn't actually care about the children. As long as they got paid. So when Maria came, the children were surprised about how young and pretty she was, and the most of all, how she didn't tattle on them after their pranks. Of course that evening with the thunderstorm, the others would've send the children immediately away and even punish them for entering the governess's room. But not Maria, Maria let them in her room with pleasure, while smiling warmly at them and singing the children a song to soothe them. Even though Gretl was only a young child, often she seemed very mature for her age. And when Maria was done with her hair, Gretl turned around and embraced her around her waist.  
  
"My ..." Maria said while hugging Gretl back. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Thank you Fraulein! Thank you that you came here!" Gretl sat up, moving her arms from Maria's waist to her neck. "Never ever leave us! I love you and you mustn't ever go away!"  
  
Maria was utterly touched by Gretl and never wanted to leave either. As if Gretl got a brilliant idea, she pulled her head back from Maria's shoulder and said in a very enthusiastic voice:  
  
"You can marry daddy!! Then you'll be our mother and you will never leave!"  
  
Maria smiled at her while patting on Gretl's nose with a finger.  
  
"Are you sure your father wouldn't mind me staying?"  
  
"Oh no I'm sure he won't!"  
  
She took Gretl and laid her softly down the bed. Then she pulled her blankets above the little girl.  
  
"Alright now, it's time to go to sleep."  
  
Maria bended over and kissed Gretl goodnight, who was almost completely asleep. 'I guess today has exhausted her ...' Gently she brushed Gretl's hair aside, while whispering I love you too. She walked over to a dreaming Marta and gave her a kiss as well. After turning off the lights, she moved outside to check if the others were already in their beds. First she checked the boys their room. When she found out that Friedrich and Kurt were still praying next to their beds. She waited till they were finished and then walked in, while watching them getting into their beds. She kept standing by the light switch. When both Friedrich and Kurt lay comfortable, Maria turned the lights off.  
  
"Goodnight Fraulein."  
  
"Goodnight boys." She responded in the same warm way as always.  
  
As last she walked into the elders their room. The 3 were already in bed, only not yet sleeping. They were cheerfully chatting about something, without even noticing their governess was standing in their room. Maria coughed lightly to show her presence. All 3 turned around at the same moment, then laid down. Again Maria turned the lights off.  
  
"Now girls ..." she said while the lights of the hallway shined into the dark room. "Don't talk to long anymore."  
  
"We won't."  
  
"And try to whisper."  
  
The 3 affirmed.  
  
"Goodnight Fraulein."  
  
"Goodnight girls."  
  
After closing the door, she went straight to Chris's room.  
  
-----  
  
Georg knocked softly on Elsa's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Elsa wondered who it could be, it was either Max to ask her what was taking her, or Georg. But in all honesty, she couldn't find a real reason why Georg would be standing at her door. Another reason what made her acknowledge that soon it would be over. And to her surprise, it was Georg who came in.  
  
"Hello darling." She said while pinning her hair up like usual.  
  
Elsa was already changed into one of her dresses and her hair seemed perfectly dry. Immediately Georg thought back of those past minutes. He was holding Maria tightly while she still wasn't really dry nor changed. Unconsciously a smile formed on his lips while his mind could only think of one thing. Maria.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Georg had been standing there for a couple of minutes, just staring in front of him, at what seemed to be a wall. Now Elsa knew why he was there. The moment had come. She sat down in an armchair standing against a wall.  
  
Georg shook his head to wake up again. He had to keep his mind with him for what he was about to say. He walked over to Elsa and sat down in the chair next to her.  
  
"Elsa, I've been thinking--"He paused, searching for the right words. "You and I ... It's no use."  
  
He tried to be as gentle as possible. But break-ups are always hard, even for Elsa when she had seen it coming. She tried to resist to cry, still tears were forming in her tears. But she kept quiet and listened to Georg as he continued.  
  
"I've been dishonest to both of us ... and utterly unfair to you."  
  
Elsa looked down at her hands for a minute.  
  
"Elsa--"  
  
"Georg, you don't have to say another word."  
  
She looked back up to face his eyes looking at her.  
  
"I've been expecting this to come."  
  
Very confused he kept looking into her eyes.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone knows you're in love with Maria. The only 2 who don't know are Maria herself and Chris."  
  
"But how did y--"  
  
"Darling, we aren't blind you know."  
  
She took his hand.  
  
"I've enjoyed every moment we've had together, and I do thank you for that. And as hard as it is for me to admit, you've found the right woman."  
  
Georg stayed quiet. Apparently everyone had noticed it, except the 2 themselves. He thought Elsa was extremely generous, simply stepping aside without making a scene or trouble and he knew he always would be grateful to her for that.  
  
"Now if you'll forgive me, I'll pack my little bags and return to Vienna, where I belong."  
  
She patted him on his hand and stood up, ready to get her things. After Georg had stood up, she gave him a last kiss on his cheek. Then he left her room, leaving Elsa alone.  
  
-----  
  
Maria waited for a minute by his door. Chris was sitting exactly as before. On his bed, his elbows leaning above his knees, with his forehead against his hands. Slowly she walked in. Once there she sat down next to Chris and laid her arm around his back, softly rubbing it like if she wanted to say: cheer up ...  
  
Chris looked at her. Maria let her head lean against his shoulder, while her arm was still around his back. None of them spoke for a while, they just kept sitting there. Maria had an idea how he felt. For a minute, she herself had felt the same thing, that was until Georg had declared his love for her.  
  
"You know, I was already used to my life here. Standing up every morning in this room, then having breakfast downstairs. Sometimes with you, the children and their father, but mostly with Max and the baroness. And then usually I was with the children and you. I'm sure gonna miss them ..."  
  
"I know you will. I felt the same thing."  
  
"What do you mean?" He said while a frown took place on his face.  
  
"Well, I couldn't stay here forever. After the vacation I had to return to the abbey. And every time I thought about leaving, it was as if a part of my life would leave too, you know?"  
  
Chris nodded. He understood perfectly. But this was slightly different, because he had to leave his one true love. As if Maria could read his mind, she continued.  
  
"Don't worry Chris. You'll find a girl someday. A beautiful, intelligent girl who loves you sincerely!"  
  
"I don't know about that ..."  
  
"Of course you will."  
  
Maria turned to Chris. Both sat a bit sideways, so they could look each other in the eyes.  
  
"And it will be sooner than you think!"  
  
The room grew silent again. Both not really knowing what to say next. Chris kept looking at Maria. Something had happened afterwards. Because he had seen her running to her room with tears in her eyes, not much later the captain followed.  
  
"So ..." He wanted to know if it was true what he thought, but feared he might ask her in a rude way. "What about you and the captain?"  
  
He really had tried to question her this in the most appropriate way. Once again a red blush filled her cheeks. Maria wasn't the kind of person who could talk about something like that without feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Well w-we ..."  
  
She didn't get much further, therefore Chris's thoughts had been confirmed.  
  
"It's alright, duckie. I know you don't like to talk about those things. Remember, I always used to tease you when Tim or Johannes or Hanz asked you on a date, or whenever someone whistled at you."  
  
Maria's cheeks reddened every minute.  
  
"Hey, that reminds me, why didn't you ever accept one of those dates?"  
  
"I don't know ... I guess because those boys were jerks and I was having a great time hanging out with my best friend. I didn't really need a boyfriend ..."  
  
"I'm really happy for you." He said after another silence. Both bended over to embrace each other.  
  
"Thank you." Maria said while her head was leaning on his shoulder. "That really means a lot to me."  
  
They parted, Chris's hands still resting on Maria's arms. Both smiled, just happy they didn't loose a good friend.  
  
"Now get changed! It's been an hour since we left the water and you're still in you bathing suite and towel!"  
  
Maria glanced down at her almost dry towel.  
  
"Oh lord, I've completely forgotten it!"  
  
She stood up and made her way to the door, but before leaving the room, she turned around at Chris, not smiling anymore. Her look was quite filled with confusion and despair.  
  
"You aren't leaving tonight, are you?"  
  
"Yes I was planning to take a train t--"  
  
"Stay here tonight."  
  
"Oh no, I really can't do that."  
  
"Please. We'll be coming with you, that way I can say a proper goodbye. Please" Maria pleaded.  
  
Chris just couldn't refuse her. And another night in his room couldn't hurt him.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Maria smiled at him.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you please close the door when you leave?"  
  
"Of course. Goodnight Chris."  
  
"Goodnight duckie."  
  
Then she finally left the room. Once in the hallway, she saw Georg coming towards her. She was walking rather slowly to her own room, wondering if Georg would stop her or that he really was still together with Elsa, because being in love with the governess isn't right ...  
  
When Georg had almost reached her, he noticed too that Maria still hadn't changed. He chuckled silently to himself. As he was now right behind her, he laid his arms around his waist and let his head rest on her shoulder, against her cheek.  
  
"Darling, aren't you cold?"  
  
"Well not anymore." She replied while relief was coming over her. It really was happening. Georg loved her.  
  
"I'll escort you to your room where you can get changed."  
  
"Oh how very nice of you."  
  
As a real gentleman Georg opened the door for her and before walking in, Maria turned at him and gave him a little kiss on his mouth.  
  
"Where will you be when I'm all changed?" She asked through kisses.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the nursery."  
  
After the speaking, Georg pulled her closer for a passionate kiss. Maria felt his arms in her back. Both soon pulled back, afraid someone might have seen them. It wasn't the time yet for announcing they were together. Maria disappeared in her room. Georg, as said, waited in the nursery. While he was sitting there, he had found one of his books between the children's study books. 'The children must have lent it ...' He frowned as he was looking at the cover. Then his attention was drown by something else. On the desks lay some sheets with dictations on them. All the children had made one, and very good too. He was so intensely studying their works that he hadn't heard Maria come in. Of course she took advantage of it. Silently she walked further. Once behind him, she slid her arms under his and then rested underneath his chest. Georg enjoyed these kind of touches very much. It made his heartbeat fasten. He put the papers down and turned himself around. The first thing he did was giving her a hello-kiss, even though the last one they had shared had only happened 10 minutes ago.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Where to?" Maria asked.  
  
"Somewhere away from here. Somewhere where we can be alone."  
  
Maria gave him a serious look, which he understood immediately.  
  
"I assure you, my dear Fraulein, that it will be a nice place, like my study."  
  
Before she could say anything, he placed his lips again on hers. These kisses made Maria forget everything she was thinking of. She just loved the way he made her feel.  
  
Georg took her hand and then walked into the hallway. The 2 walked over to the other wing. When there, he leaded her into his study. Maybe not the most romantic place to be, but it would give them some privacy. He sat down on the sofa in front of his desk, still holding Maria's hand. Then he pulled her close to him and gave her a little kiss on her mouth. He leant against the side leaning while laying the rest of his body onto the couch. Maria sat down, her back facing Georg. She lay down on him, her head against his chin. He wrapped his arms around her, like he had done in Maria's dream. Maria placed her arms on top of his, not believing what all had happened the past few hours. Finally she was laying in the arms of the man she loved, knowing he loved her back. Both said nothing, just enjoying each others presence, with all their worries having disappeared.  
  
"Maria ..."  
  
"Hmm." Se responded, loving the way he held her. She closed her eyes of pure enjoyment.  
  
"There's 1 little problem."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"Now that you're in my arms, I won't be able to let you go. Ever."  
  
A smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Marry me." He whispered to her.  
  
It took her some seconds to realise what he had asked her. Her eyes opened as did her mouth, being simply shocked. She sat up and turned around to face Georg.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He said once again. Meanwhile he had taken the ring out of his pocket, showing it to her so she could see he was absolutely serious.  
  
Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"Yes ..."  
  
Again she whispered, not being able to talk properly while emotions overwhelming her. He placed the ring gently on her ring finger.  
  
"Yes!" Now a bit louder since her voice allowed her to again.  
  
He took Maria's face between his 2 hands, softly wiping of the fallen tears with his thumbs, while pulling her closer to kiss her lovingly, as she had just made Georg the most happiest man on the earth.  
  
"The ring ... you had a ring."  
  
Maria said confused after they had parted.  
  
"Yes I had. I bought it today while I was out with Max."  
  
She thought back, even more confused.  
  
"Today? But that was before we even--"  
  
"This morning in the tree house, with you sleeping closely to me, I had gathered all my courage. I decided I would ask you to marry me the next time we had a moment like that."  
  
New tears filled her eyes.  
  
"That was another reason when it was hard to breath for me when I saw you and Chris kissing."  
  
She had almost lost him, yet everything had turned out to be perfect! She placed one hand on his cheek, as if she wanted to comfort him. And once again they bended their heads to end up in a passionate, loving kiss. 


	21. True Love 21

A sunbeam fell through an opening of the curtains on Kurt's face. Waking up, he wondered what went wrong. 'The sun? The sun never shines on me in the morning!' He guessed it was probably later then when he usually woke up. As he was rubbing in his eyes to get a brighter vision, he peeped with one eye at Friedrich. To his surprise his brother was still fast asleep.  
  
"Psst ... Friedrich, wake up!"  
  
He didn't bother anymore to be quiet. Friedrich had to wake up! All of this was just too weird and the firsts thoughts appearing on his mind were: 'Did something bad happen to Fraulein Maria?' Meanwhile he had gotten up and was standing at his brother's bed. Poking Friedrich, he tried to wake him up.  
  
"Come on! Wake up!"  
  
"Hm ... wh-what?"  
  
Slowly waking up, Friedrich looked with a blurred vision at Kurt.  
  
"It's 10:30 already!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Friedrich still wasn't awake enough to see what was going on.  
  
"So ... Fraulein Maria always wakes us up at 9 AM!"  
  
Immediately Friedrich jumped up, still a bit weary with his hair pointing in every possible way.  
  
"Let's wake the others too."  
  
And off they went, first to the elder sister's room. Again they found everyone sound asleep. Very unusual for them as they normally were woken at 9 o'clock. Kurt jumped on Louisa's bed, only a few inches away from her legs, while Friedrich was waking Liesl. After having awaken Louisa, Kurt repeated his action and jumped on Brigitta's bed, causing her to wake up in a second.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?"  
  
"Listen, it's 10:30 and we're still in bed!"  
  
Luckily the girls knew right away that that wasn't normal.  
  
"Maybe Fraulein Maria overslept ..."  
  
"Yes, that could be possible." Kurt replied to Brigitta.  
  
"Well, let's check it out!"  
  
All of them followed Liesl without arguing.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake the little ones?" Friedrich asked, unsure it was right not to involve them at the moment.  
  
"In a minute, first we'll have to wake Fraulein Maria up."  
  
Maria's bedroom wasn't far from the children's, of course it didn't take them long to reach her door. Softly Liesl knocked, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I don't hear anything ... Let me try."  
  
Kurt made his way to the door and knocked again, harder this time.  
  
"Fraulein? Are you asleep?"  
  
Yet no answer.  
  
"Okay, we've tried, let's go in."  
  
Kurt already was turning the doorknob, when Brigitta interrupted him.  
  
"I don't know ..."  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, we're just worried ..."  
  
After he had opened the door, they walked inside just far enough to let everyone in. All were shocked when they saw that their governess wasn't in her bed. And that wasn't all, Maria's bed had been made and an empty closet was standing open.  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
Louisa was even more taken aback than the others, after all, Maria was the very first person she admitted she was lonely since her mother had died. Her mind went back to that day Chris had arrived. 'And since you came, you've become like a second mother to me ...' She had thought a lot about that conversation. Maria and Louisa were so close, the closest she had ever been with someone except her mother perhaps.  
  
"Do you think she's gone?" She asked her siblings with a somewhat trembling voice. "You don't think she's fired, do you?"  
  
But none of the others knew what to say. Liesl turned back to wake her younger sisters. It took them 10 minutes to join the others. All wanted to know what was going on, so they got dressed in a record time! Only 5 minutes later they were already seated in the dining room. And of course no sign of Maria or their father. Their worst suspicions seemed to come true.  
  
Frau Schmidt walked in with a broad smile on her face, wishing the children a good morning, which they replied in even greater confusion.  
  
"Frau Schmidt, aren't father and Fraulein Maria joining us?"  
  
Liesl wanted to find out as much as possible.  
  
"Oh no, they had breakfast hours ago!"  
  
That's all she said before leaving the room. Quickly the children finished their breakfast, questioning where the 2 could be. After searched all of the house, they went outside. The moment they stepped onto the terrace, their mouths dropped open of total disbelieve. They had found them both already!  
  
-----  
  
Earlier that day ...  
  
Georg couldn't sleep anymore. At last he was together with the woman he loved. The night before he had been having trouble with saying goodnight to Maria. After he had escorted her to her room, they had been in a deep embrace. Georg's arms roaming in her back, then to her sides. Maria's right arm was feeling trough his hair, while the other was exploring his neckline, while the 2 were sharing deep and passionate kisses. Some time later they both found they'd better go to bed. It was almost midnight and Maria sure wasn't used to stay up that late. Finally he'd let her go. Then he returned to his own room. All night Georg had been dreaming about the exciting events that day. He had found his angel, and wasn't willing to ever let her go!  
  
When it was morning, he woke up with an unusual big smile on his face, knowing after a short night of dreaming his life with Maria, he soon could make it reality. Quickly he got up, welcoming the bright new day. As he was dressed and all ready, he looked at his clock. To his dismay it was only 8:15. The first thing he did was looking for Frau Schmidt. She was always up at 7, so he didn't need to worry he might wake her. He only gave her some instructions for later, without giving away a thing. When he came back from Frau Schmidt, only 5 minutes had gone by. He didn't want to wake his beloved Maria, so he decided to keep himself busy with reading till 9 o'clock. Normally that was the hour Maria was supposed to wake the children up. Silently, to not wake Max up who's room was across the hallway of his room, even though he was sure that Max wouldn't even wake up with a whole orchestra playing in front of his door, he walked to the study. After he had selected a book, he sat down in his cozy armchair. Time went by very slow. If he hadn't read that book about a million times before, he wouldn't even know what he was reading, because his mind kept dwelling off. After what seemed like ages, it became 5 to 9. He laid down his book on his desk, and made his way to the other side of the house. At exactly 9 AM Maria walked out of her room. She went over to Marta and Gretl's room. As she had her hand on the doorknob, another hand covered hers.  
  
"Let them sleep out today. I have something else in mind." Georg said as he bended over to her to kiss her good morning.  
  
"A good morning to you too." Maria answered, surprised about his sudden change of rules, yet silent for the others not to wake.  
  
"Come."  
  
He took her hand into his and leaded her downstairs to the dining room. 2 seats near each other of the table had been laid. Fresh flowers were in the middle of the 2, filling the air with the sweet smell of blossoms. Both took place at the prepared seats. Georg still had her hand into his.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you've made me, darling."  
  
He lifted her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Thank you, Georg."  
  
"For what? I should be the one thanking you, my love."  
  
"For giving me the feeling I belong somewhere. For giving me the greatest happiness in my life."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Maria moved closer to Georg, her hand tightly into his, pressed against his chest.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She whispered before kissing him once more. When Hendrika came in to serve the first meal of the day, she nearly dropped everything by seeing this sight. Maria and Georg were sitting awfully close together, just gazing into each other's eyes, while Georg had Maria's hand in his, closely to his chest. As she looked closer, she saw a beautiful ring on Maria's finger. The couple looked up. Hendrika knew all she needed to know, just by looking into her friend's eyes, with the ring as her proof.  
  
Georg knew the 2 had become dear friends, but he didn't say anything because he wanted to tell his children first. However, they didn't need to tell Hendrika, she already knew what this meant. Quickly she put the tray with their breakfast on the table. Then she walked over to Maria, who was standing by now. Hendrika hugged her and congratulated them both. Georg stood up as well and as soon as Hendrika and Maria had finished hugging, Hendrika walked over to Georg and gave him a hand, which he responded with a broad smile and a friendly thank you.  
  
Frau Schmidt stepped into the dining room, wondering what was taking her daughter so long. When she came in and saw her congratulating the couple, all came clear to her. When Georg had asked her to lay the table, but only 2 seats next to each other with fresh flowers in the middle, she thought it was for him and the baroness. Probably he had finally asked her to marry him, or was intending to at this intimate little meal. But now when Maria was there instead of the baroness, her eyes had opened at last. And of course she wished them both every happiness while doing the same as her daughter had done before her.  
  
After breakfast, they sat in the gazebo. Maria with her head on Georg's shoulder, while he had his arms around her. Georg's head softly leaning on Maria's silky hair. After a while, when the sun was standing higher in the sky and the dew had all dried up, they moved to the grass. Both kissing at times. They were fooling around. Georg kissed her, and playfully Maria pushed him softly away from her, which made Georg pull her back closer. The sound of their laughter carried far. Once again Maria pushed him back, a bit too hard this time, which made Georg fall on the grass, immediately pulling Maria on him.  
  
At that exact moment, the children had walked out, searching for both of them. They couldn't believe what they were seeing!  
  
Maria gazed deeply into Georg's eyes, before giving him a sweet kiss. The children, who still were looking at the couple, all burst out in happy cheering, of course getting the attention of the couple, who quickly got up. They didn't need to walk far for the children were already standing in front of them in a second. Brigitta knew what was going on, but wanted to be as sure as possible.  
  
"Where is baroness Schraeder?"  
  
"She left yesterday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gretl asked, unaware she actually knew the answer already.  
  
Georg pulled Maria closer by laying his arm in her waist.  
  
"Because I'm going to get married."  
  
Since their suspicions had been proved now, nothing held them back from hugging their father and soon to be mother.  
  
"You have no idea what you've done to us!" Louisa exclaimed, happy that Georg hadn't let Maria go.  
  
"Oh?" Maria asked curiously.  
  
"We thought you had been fired since you hadn't woken us up. And when we went to see if you had overslept, we found out you weren't in bed anymore, we even got more scared!"  
  
Maria tightened her grip around Louisa, knowing what she must have been through. Louisa's siblings stepped back a little, a bit surprised by Louisa's sudden outburst. Louisa's eyes even had started to well up as she was holding Maria so tightly.  
  
"Oh darling, we didn't mean to ..."  
  
While Maria was reassuring Louisa who suddenly had lost it, the others turned to their father to find out what had happened.  
  
"I've told Fraulein Maria yesterday that she should marry you, so she would stay with us forever!" Gretl told her father with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
Georg lifted his little girl up and patted softly on her nose with his index finger.  
  
"You did, did you ..."  
  
"Georg, we'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" Maria's voice interrupted the children's joyfulness.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Georg looked at his daughter clenching to Maria and understood they needed a moment alone. He moved closer to Maria, while Gretl was still on his arm and gave her a little kiss. Then Maria and Louisa headed into the direction of the gazebo.  
  
"She has it pretty bad." Liesl said to her father.  
  
"Well, she hasn't got a reason anymore, because Maria isn't intending to leave soon."  
  
He gave a smile to the others, who continued their questioning.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Since when are you together?"  
  
"When will you get married?"  
  
"Now calm down a bit. I'll tell you all you need to know as soon as I can get a word between."  
  
Of course the children got silent right away. All listening to their father, sat down on the grass. Then Georg put Gretl down and followed the children's example.  
  
-----  
  
Maria sat down in the gazebo with Louisa seated next to her. Louisa cast a smile knowing she must have looked pretty ridiculous a minute ago.  
  
"I have no idea what just happened to me."  
  
Instantly Maria laid her arms around Louisa's shoulders, pulling the girl closely to herself.  
  
"You were afraid you had lost a mother figure for the 2nd time." She said in a warm voice.  
  
"These past few weeks, you don't know how much I felt like having a real family again. Daddy back as in the old days with laughter and music filling the house. And you were there ..." Louisa looked into Maria's eyes. "As time passed by after mum had died, her image in my mind started to fade. I've tried to resist it, but I couldn't do anything about it. Her laughter, her voice, her little habits, her beauty, all just grew dim ... And I miss her so much! How we used to listen to her while she was playing her violin, or when we were playing little games, how she just held us and the way she and daddy were in each other presence, all of that was just gone! Dad was miserable for weeks, even more! Our lives had changed so much, but when you came, laughter and music came back. Daddy had changed again, he had become the same person as we all had known so long ago. And you ..."  
  
She didn't need to say more. Maria knew completely what she meant.  
  
"So this morning, when we saw that your bed was made and your closet was totally empty, fear overwhelmed me! ... Why is your closet empty anyway?" Louisa asked now she had given it further thought.  
  
"To be honest, I was thinking of leaving last night."  
  
Louisa's eyes widened as if Maria was telling her she was leaving at that moment.  
  
"Leaving, why?"  
  
"Last night Gretl had forgotten her bracelet outside and Chris and I went looking for it."  
  
"Yes, I've heard Gretl saying she didn't have it with her."  
  
"Well, when we came back ... Chris kissed me."  
  
"Kissed you? Why? What did you do?"  
  
"I pulled back of course. I wasn't in love with him. As he was telling me how he felt about me, I realized, or at least I thought ... that it was the same as your father and me. I thought your father didn't love me. So the consideration of leaving came into my head. I had been standing in the hall for a long time, just trying to think clear, but I couldn't. Then Georg came downstairs and I had decided I was going to leave."  
  
Louisa was listening intensely.  
  
"When I told your father, he thought I was with Chris and that I would leave with him."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes. After I had told him I was returning to the abbey, I just couldn't hold my tears anymore and I ran up to my room and started packing my things."  
  
"Oh." Louisa gasped. At the time she was in her room, being so happy. In a way she felt guilty, even though she couldn't have known her governess was feeling that way. "What happened?"  
  
"Not long after that, your father run into my room, persuading me not to go."  
  
"Is that when he told you he loves you?"  
  
"Hmm." Maria nodded, a little smile forming on her lips.  
  
Louisa embraced Maria once more. Deep down she knew that she almost had lost a second mother, but happiness came over her and she was glad it had turned out this way.  
  
"What about Chris?" She asked when the 2 were sitting as before.  
  
"We talked everything out. He'll be leaving today."  
  
"Poor guy." Louisa murmured. "I'm gonna miss him though."  
  
"That's the same what he said, that he'll miss all of you."  
  
"Will I see him ever again?"  
  
"I'm sure you will. After all, we're still close friends."  
  
Louisa gave her a worried look.  
  
"Not that close." Maria replied to Louisa's thoughts as she pulled her a little closer.  
  
A moment of silence came, but was soon interrupted by Louisa who was thinking out loud.  
  
"Finally, the moment has come."  
  
Maria looked confused at Louisa. How the girl had said it showed she was more speaking to herself than to Maria.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Louisa looked up, wondering if she had said that out loud. 'I must have, otherwise Maria wouldn't ask me.' She rolled her eyes for her own silliness.  
  
"That we can all call you mum. We all have been waiting for it, you know."  
  
Now she looked even more surprised.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how did you kn--"  
  
"We've been watching you 2 for a long time now. It was quite obvious. Besides, Friedrich and I, we came to know something else." Louisa hesitated, she knew she really shouldn't be saying this, but she did it anyway. "In the week Chris had arrived, we kinda heard something we weren't supposed to hear. When we both couldn't sleep, we were searching for this book that dad had been reading to us when mum was still with us. So when we passed his room, we heard him talking in his sleep. Apparently he had been having nightmares about losing you."  
  
Maria kept silent for a while. She really didn't know what to say after hearing that.  
  
"He almost had lost you."  
  
Maria had still both her arms around Louisa. She bended her head a bit and gave a kiss on the top of Louisa's head.  
  
"Now I'm here to stay." She quietly told Louisa.  
  
-----  
  
Instead of the grass, the little group had moved some time ago to the patio. They had given up to ask questions about their father and his fiancée, since he only had said what they needed to know. Max and Chris were up by now. After having finished their breakfast, they both walked outside to join the others. Chris immediately walked up to Georg and shook his hand.  
  
"Congratulations ... And make sure you'll never let her go!"  
  
Max was looking somewhat puzzled at the 2 adults. 'What is going on? Did he finally propose? I guess he has ... and she must have said yes ...'  
  
As soon as Chris stepped aside, Max looked into Georg's eyes.  
  
"Did you--"  
  
"Hmm." Georg shook his head in affirmation.  
  
"And she sai--"  
  
"Indeed, Max."  
  
"Well, whaddaya know! Congratulations, pal!" He looked around to see Georg's bride-to-be. "Well, where is she?"  
  
"She and Louisa are having a little talk."  
  
"Ooh I see."  
  
"They'll be back in a minute."  
  
Max sat down with his back against the wall when he saw 2 figures coming their way.  
  
"When you speak of the devil ..."  
  
Georg turned his head around to see the 2 ladies coming. When they arrived at the table, Maria sat down next to Georg, while Max congratulated her and Louisa went to Chris.  
  
"I'm sure gonna miss you." She said while embracing him.  
  
"That goes for me too."  
  
He tightened their embrace. Louisa's siblings and Max had shifted their gaze from the happy couple to Chris and Louisa. Why did she say that? And why was she hugging him?  
  
When they had parted and now both were sitting, Chris directed his attention to the whole group.  
  
"Well ... I'll be leaving this afternoon."  
  
The children were shocked. They hadn't really thought of Chris leaving.  
  
"But why?" Kurt asked him.  
  
"Because I've been here a bit too long and it's time for me to move along."  
  
Friedrich, Louisa, Liesl, Max and the couple understood immediately what he meant with moving along. But with the others, they were still unhappy he was going away.  
  
"Will you ever come back?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"And pretty soon too." Georg added. "That is if you accept our wedding invitation."  
  
"I'll be happy to accept." Chris replied while smiling.  
  
-----  
  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know I've portrayed Louisa as emotional, but that's kinda the way I saw her, so if you don't agree with her character, so sorry ... please 6 reviews before I update :) thank you 


	22. True Love 22

Chris and Maria had retreated to Chris' room.  
  
"What time will you be leaving?"  
  
"When I called the station yesterday I ordered a ticket for 2:30 PM."  
  
He looked around the room to check if he had forgotten something, but all his possessions were packed in his bag. Maria sat down on his bed.  
  
"So where will you be going?"  
  
"Well, I've been told that old man Ludwig has died several months ago. I was thinking of buying his house."  
  
"What? Oh poor man."  
  
Ludwig was a man who lived only a few houses further in their old little village. He was a very kind man with a huge garden and great trees to climb in. Whenever they had asked him, they could play in his garden. He even would bring them cookies when they got hungry or lemonade. Not to forget that he was a close friend of both their families.  
  
"He had passed away peacefully in his sleep."  
  
"Oh if I had known I would've been to his funeral."  
  
Both Maria and Chris were sad by this unfortunate news, although Chris had known it for some time now.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"To be honest, when I got back from the city that day, I had completely forgotten about it."  
  
Even though Maria hadn't seen the man in 5 years, she couldn't help being taken aback. But to change conversation she started talking about the house.  
  
"Now you'll have his great garden."  
  
"Well, that is if I can buy the house."  
  
Chris took his bag, while Maria stood up. Once they were downstairs, Chris put his bag close to the door.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I want to spend some time with the children before I leave."  
  
He gave a quick smile to Maria before walking outside to the children who were playing tag in the garden. Maria walked further outside to Georg and Max as an idea had popped into her head.  
  
"Georg, those photos you've found in the attic, where are those?"  
  
"I've put them in an album in my study. Why?"  
  
"Would you mind if Louisa and I look at them?"  
  
"No not at all. It's right on my desk. But ... only Louisa?"  
  
"I think it's the best for now. She has had a really tough time. I think she really needs a moment of her own for now. And then if you're ok with it, she can take the album to her siblings."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Maria turned back to face the garden to call Louisa. While getting the girl's attention, she thought back of Georg's whistle and furthermore what he had said with it: 'Fraulein, this is a large house. The grounds are very extensive. And I will not have anyone shouting.' Yet here she was, calling for Louisa without getting an angry captain getting upon her. Louisa ran towards her, wondering what she was needed for.  
  
"Can you come with me for a minute? I have to show you something."  
  
Louisa was expecting something bad, till she saw a little smile appear on Maria's face. Together they walked inside, heading for Georg's study. Once inside they couldn't miss the album. It was a dark brown cover with golden letters on the top. Maria took it and then took place in the sofa against the wall, the same where Georg had proposed to her. She took Louisa's hand and pulled the girl next to herself.  
  
"Here." She said while passing the folder to Louisa.  
  
Maria laid her arm around Louisa, who was all cuddling up against her governess while opening the album. On the first page was Georg's and Agathe's wedding picture. Louisa seemed to gaze at it forever. She didn't know what to say, she was just happy to be seeing her mother again.  
  
As for Maria, the photos fascinated her once again. But the thing that had an enormous effect on her was Louisa sitting so close to her. In the way a mother and daughter did. She just couldn't believe it, soon she'd be Georg's wife and a mother to his 7 adorable children. A dream had come true.  
  
As Louisa went to the second page, she saw the of the whole family sitting outside. She remembered when it was taken, they had had so much fun that day. She studied her parents closely, the way they sat, the way they held their children. This picture had been taken only 5 years ago, yet so much had happened. Another photo which had gotten her attention, was the one where she and Kurt were looking at their little baby-sister laying so peacefully on her mother's arm. Unconsciously she was smiling, as was Maria.  
  
"Your mother was beautiful."  
  
"She was ..." Louisa replied in agreement.  
  
"And you look very much like her."  
  
Louisa moved her head to face Maria.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I really do." She said before casting her a smile.  
  
When the last pages were turned, Louisa laid her head down on Maria's shoulder while she embraced her, which Maria immediately responded to.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As they parted, a frown appeared on Louisa's face.  
  
"How did you know of those photos?"  
  
"Well, when your father and I were searching for his guitar in the attic, he had found these. I guess he has gone back up there later to get them and put them in this album, because as I recall, I don't think he had anything with him when we had descended the attic."  
  
"Maria, is it alright if I take this outside with me to show the others?"  
  
"Of course it's alright."  
  
With that Louisa jumped up, exclaimed a quick Thank you while leaving the room, and headed downstairs. Therefore Maria got up as well to go back outside.  
  
When Maria had stepped outside, she saw that Georg was the only one who had remained on his seat. Max wasn't there anymore and the children and Chris were enjoying themselves on the grass while looking at the photos. As soon as they had finished watching their photos, they proceeded their game of tag again.  
  
While watching his children, Georg heard someone walking outside. He was seated in a 2-persons chair. As soon as he had seen Maria, he patted on the empty spot next to him, which Maria gladly accepted. She sat down and immediately felt Georg's arm around her.  
  
"Can you believe it? Soon they will be your children too."  
  
He smiled at his fiancée, who didn't think she could become any happier.  
  
"Where's Max?" She asked him, while enjoying to lean against him.  
  
"I don't know. He went back inside not long after you 2. I think he went to the kitchen for that apple strudel. You know how fond he is of that."  
  
"Dear Max ..."  
  
"Maria, I wanted you to ask something."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"I was thinking of Chris as my best man."  
  
"Oh how wonderful." Maria cheered.  
  
"Yes, but do you think he'll accept? I mean, you know how he feels about you. Don't you think it will hurt him?"  
  
A frown appeared on Maria's face. He did have a point there.  
  
"I don't know ..." She replied honestly. "I guess we'll never know unless we'll ask him."  
  
Some time later, when the children went for a drink, Chris sat down with the couple. He seemed kinda red because of the running and he tried to get his breathing back under control.  
  
Both Maria and Georg decided this was the time to ask him their big question.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Hmm?" He replied while taking a sip of his lemonade.  
  
Georg went on.  
  
"We were wondering ... if you would be my best man at the wedding."  
  
Somewhat in shock he put his glass back down on the table.  
  
"You don't need to feel compulsory. If you don't want to do this, we understand completely."  
  
Chris had been listening most carefully to Georg. He knew what they thought, that it perhaps could hurt him to see his love getting married to another man. 'But Maria isn't only the woman I love, she's also my best friend!'  
  
"Oh I'd be honoured!" He exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Really?" Maria's face brightened visibly.  
  
"Of course, duckie!"  
  
Maria stood up from her seat and walked over to Chris. While she put her arms around him, she thanked him.  
  
"It's my pleasure ..."  
  
The children came running back outside. This time Kurt had a bal in his hands.  
  
"Are you coming, Chris?"  
  
"I'm already there!" He shouted cheerfully back.  
  
He left Maria and Georg and was back with the children, who instantly were explaining the game to him. Georg stood up and gestured for Maria to come with him. She was still standing at the spot were she and Chris were hugging just now. As she was back with Georg, he placed her arm again around her waist.  
  
"Let's take a little walk. The day seems perfect for it."  
  
Georg gazed into her deep blue eyes. He just couldn't wait for her to become his wife.  
  
Maria's smile never had left her face. Then she bended over and placed a kiss on his lips. Soon they were strolling near the lake, as Maria and Louisa had done they day Chris had arrived. Both remained in a comfortable silence. Maria looked around her. Finally she saw the tree Louisa had walked to, where she had told her that Maria was like a 2nd mother to her, about how the girl didn't want Maria to leave. Unconsciously she smiled again. She wasn't going to leave now ...  
  
At 2 PM the children and Chris were exhausted by their running and they just let themselves fall on the grass to restrain some energy. At that moment Georg and Maria had come back from their little walk. They walked straight to the group laying on the ground.  
  
"We don't want to bother you, but Chris, I think it's time we'd get going."  
  
"Aawww!" The children replied disappointed.  
  
Gretl sat up and then crawled to Chris. When she had reached him, she let herself fall gently on him.  
  
"You're not leaving!"  
  
"Oh darling ..." He laid his arms around her and continued. "I have to go now, otherwise I'll miss my train."  
  
"But I don't want you to go."  
  
"We'll see each other again. You can come visit me and I'll come back here occasionally, okay?"  
  
The little girl clenched her arms around his neck. He held her tight and then stood up.  
  
"Bye darling." He gave her a kiss on her cheek before putting her down again. All the other children hugged him once more. As he, Georg and Maria went inside, the children followed them. That minute Max came out of the dining room.  
  
"Oh are you leaving already?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Max moved closer. Then he patted him on his back.  
  
"Have a good trip."  
  
Chris first went to say goodbye to Hendrika and Frau Schmidt. After all, they were his friends too. Next the 3 took place in the car. Everyone besides Franz were outside to wave their guest goodbye as they drove away from the house.  
  
Once he had bought his ticket in the station, the couple accompanied him to trail 2 where his train was going to leave in a quarter.  
  
"Well, this is it." He reached out his hand to shake Georg's. "Thank you for letting me stay at your home these past few weeks. I had a marvellous time!"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Then Chris shifted his gaze to his dearest friend. Instead of saying anything, both of them just embraced each other tightly.  
  
"We'll send you an invitation for the wedding. And please give me a ring to tell me if you've got old man Ludwig's house."  
  
"I will."  
  
Maria pulled back, leaving her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes started to well up, after all, her best friend was leaving again.  
  
"And don't you dare to wait as long as before to visit me!"  
  
As a reply he shook his head with a slight smile on his face followed by another hug.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
They parted again and Chris made his way into the train just in time. It slowly started moving. Maria held up her hand to wave goodbye, even though she couldn't see Chris anywhere inside the train. While it was moving further out of their sight, Maria and Georg turned around to exit the station.  
  
"I'm going to miss him. I practically spent my whole life with him and we have so many memories together."  
  
Instantly Georg laid his arm around Maria's shoulders. Then he moved his head to face his fiancée with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Now you'll be making new memories with me."  
  
Maria gazed into Georg's eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you even more." He replied before giving her a little loving kiss on her lips. 


	23. True Love 23

I know I'd said that chapter 22 would be the last of this story. Well … I've changed my mind. Some people wanted me to continue this one and I myself felt it would be the same if I'd make a continuation anyway, so there isn't much difference.

Thx Martina for your help! You see how much of this chapter is based on your suggestion :) … Thx again!  
Also Megs, thx for your help!

These -- are the beginning and the end of a flashback and during it, both Chris and Max were out in the city if you wonder were they were, because I haven't described that.

Enjoy.

----- ----- -----

Unaware they weren't alone, the couple walked outside towards the patio, too busy with gazing into each others' eyes while talking about the wedding. Once outside, when they finally looked in front of them to sit down, the presence of another guest came to their attention. A beautiful lady, with brown hair pinned up, about the same age as Maria. She looked very sophisticated, but still had a warm glow around her. Maria had the feeling she already knew the lady. Still she couldn't really tell how she could be familiar with this woman.

"Rosemarie?" Georg started.

"Hello Georg …" She replied while giving him a little smile. Then she turned to face Maria, the smile never leaving her face. "… Maria."

Maria was kinda surprised the lady knew her name. Then it hit her who she was.

"You look remarkably like your sister."

Georg looked startled at his fiancée. _'How can she know it's Agathe's sister?'_ But he answered his question soon himself.

"Yes, I get that a lot." Rosemarie answered in the same friendly tone as before.

"How long has it been?" Georg asked, remembering how cold he and his household had been the last time she had visited.

"I think about 6 months ago."

"Maria!" It sounded from inside. The cheery children's voices could be heard from afar. "Maria! Come! We've got a surprise for you!"

Maria was just about to stand up when Gretl excitedly came running through the door, but immediately stopped at the sight of the unexpected guest sitting there. Her mouth dropped open of complete disbelief as it had been so long since the last time she had seen the lady. Then she ran towards Rosemarie to end up sitting on her lap, while giving her a big hug.

"Auntie Rose!!"

"Hello darling! It's so nice to see you again! How are you?"

"Oh I'm wonderful! Maria is going to be my new mother!"

Rosemarie quickly glanced with a little smile at Maria. She was glad Maria had such a close band with the children.

By saying this last sentence, Gretl's task came back to her mind, as she was send by her siblings to get Maria. Quickly she hurried to her soon-to-be mother and grabbed her hand.

"Come Maria, the others are waiting!"

Maria stood up, then turned to Rosemarie.

"Excuse me, please."

Which she replied with an approving look.

"Gretl, darling, please don't tell the others yet I'm here. I want to surprise them." Rosemarie quickly added before Gretl had the chance to drag Maria inside.

"My lips are sealed." The 5-year-old exclaimed with the wisdom of someone older than her. Next she proceeded pulling Maria inside with her and soon both had disappeared into the house.

"So, what brings you here?" Georg curiously asked his sister in law.

"Can't I see my own family anymore?" She replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Yes you can, but that isn't why you're here. Usually you call."

Georg seemed to be looking right through her, and Rosemarie knew it far too well. Both knew each other rather good, as they used to come every week together with the entire family.

"Okay, you're right. Well, this time I haven't called, because I had been called."

Confused, Georg raised his eyebrow.

"Liesl had called me to say you were engaged … to your governess I might add. So naturally, I had to come and meet this woman who seemed to have change all of your lives so much. Marrying beneath you, it's not nothing Georg. But I also know that you only would marry someone you truly and dearly love. Now you must understand I want to meet the bride of my brother in law." She laid the stress on brother in law, as if she wasn't really approving this whole situation. "Therefore I just had to come. Plus it's a nice chance to see my lovely nieces and nephews again."

"So you came here to see if I'd marry well?"

"Frankly, yes. But from what I've seen just know, I might have been worrying for nothing."

"Yes, you have."

"I really am impressed. How did she know I was Agathe's sister?"

"A few days ago, when we were looking for my guitar up in the attic, I found some old photos. But I hadn't looked at them and I assumed it were only photos when the children were younger. So she asked if she could see them, because ever since she got here she has loved those children as if they were her own." Georg was trailing away a bit, once again thinking how lucky he was, but quickly turned his attention back to Rosemarie. "Of course there were some photos of Agathe and I as well."

Rosemarie looked understanding, then changed the subject again.

"How come I had to find out by the children? Aren't I invited to the wedding?"

"Of course you are! We've only been engaged since last night. No one else knows yet except the ones who are and were staying here."

"Were …?"

"Maria's best friend. He has stayed here for a while, but today he went away."

"Oh I see."

-----

"Please close your eyes until I say you can open them again."

Maria closed her eyes at once, trusting the little girl completely. She felt her hand in her own, while she was carefully guided to the children's nursery. She could hear the girls giggle but she couldn't hear the boys though. 'Well, they aren't exactly the giggling type, now are they.' She pointed herself out as Gretl and she stepped through the opening of the door. Immediately it became quiet, and she could feel all their eyes fixed on her. Gretl's grip on Maria's hand loosened, until she couldn't feel the little girl's hand at all anymore.

"Now you can open them."

The first thing she saw when she opened them, were 7 gloomy faces all staring at her. Then her attention was drawn by the square thing Liesl was holding. She looked closer at it and saw the photo that had been taken a while ago of the children, Maria herself and Georg together.

--

The children were downstairs when they had found an old photo album with photos of when they were a few years younger. Excitedly they searched for Maria. They wanted her to see the pictures as well, to tell the stories behind a few of them. Maria had told them a lot about her past, this would be a great opportunity to let her know more about theirs. Finally, when they had ran up the stairs as fast as they could and therefore were exhausted, they reached her room. The door was already open, so Maria had seen them immediately and gestured them to come in as she could see they were eager to show or say her something.

"Maria, we've found our photo album! Do you wanna see it with us?"

"Of course I will."

She reached out and laid the book she was reading on the bedside table. As soon as that had happened, the children took place around her. Louisa and Kurt next to her, the little ones behind her on the bed while peeping over her shoulders and Liesl, Brigitta and Friedrich behind their youngest siblings.

They were half through the album, when Georg passed the room, only to come back at once. The group had drawn his attention, so he walked into Maria's bedroom as well, trying to find out what they were looking at. Kurt noticed him as first.

"Father, come look with us at our old photos!"

He moved over to make room for Georg. The captain hesitated at first, he was actually on his way to Max. '_He can wait.'_ He really felt like spending some time with the group now, while looking at their old photos, especially when he saw Maria's you-are-more-than-welcome-to-join-us-smile, thus he accepted his son's offer and took place next to Maria before he took Gretl to sit on his lap.

The next was a photo of Louisa, Friedrich and Brigitta at the table while eating blueberry pancakes. All 3 their mouths and hands were purple-blue of the berries. Louisa and Friedrich were smiling broadly because their little sister had practically fallen asleep and her head was about to land in her plate with the pancakes.

"I can't remember that picture." Brigitta confessed.

"Well how could you, you were merely 4 years old." Friedrich added.

"You were so tired that day! And those pancakes were delicious! By the way, your head did land on your plate." Louisa chuckled. "Mother had such a hard time with cleaning your face, not to forget ours as well. But yours was worse, you're whole face looked blue."

Now she couldn't hold herself any longer, she burst out of laughing, followed by her other siblings and the 2 adults. Even Brigitta herself was chuckling at the image forming in her mind.

"And your mother's and Liesl's face when they entered the dining room. It was priceless! I was just taking the plate away underneath Brigitta's face. Liesl immediately started laughing after seeing your blue tan, but your mother walked at us and started cleaning your face with a napkin at once, although it didn't really help." Georg couldn't help but participating in the story. He had forgotten it until a few minutes ago.

Then they moved to the next photo. Georg and Agathe were sitting in a couch with a 3-year old Liesl sleeping on top of them. Her head was leaning on Georg's chest and her legs were laying on Agathe's lap. Her long curls fell partly over her face, but still you could see her little eyes closed and her thumb in her mouth. She had a light orange dress on, with the same coloured ribbon in her hair. Petite orange shoes were on her feet while white socks came up to her knees. Meanwhile Georg had his right arm around Agathe, who was laying close against him. Both were looking at their daughter with little smiles on their faces.

"Aaww, look how cute!"

Gretl exclaimed with seeing her big sister laying there so many years ago. Maria smiled unconsciously after the little girl's outburst.

"We had been to a funfair that day. You were exhausted!"

Georg thought back of that day. They had had a marvellous time with their little girl. He couldn't believe that little girl had become a young lady already.

"How old was I there?"

"About 3 I think."

"Then where was Friedrich?" Liesl asked. She had been wondering that since she had laid her eyes on that photo.

"Max was staying with us that time, he had looked after him that day with Frau Schmidt and Hendrika. You saw her as your big sister. And frankly she had always thought of you all as her younger siblings."

"I've always seen her as my big sister, even now." Liesl added somewhat dreamingly. So many wonderful memories came back with Hendrika.

And so they went on with looking at the pictures. When the last page had been turned, the children left without the album, because they knew it were Maria's free hours. Georg, on the other hand, stayed a bit longer. Both gazed at the last photo for a few minutes.

"I've been wondering …" Maria started. "… I haven't seen any photos taken of them in the last few years." She tried to be subtle and yet honest. Maria thought it was a pity the only photos she had seen of Gretl and Marta were when they were babies. There weren't even many of Gretl. And it occurred to her that photos were valuable for later when Georg or one of the children wanted to see their memories again, as they had done this past hour.

"Yes, I know. Taking photos had gone away like the singing and the cheeriness."

They both kept silence for a moment, but soon Georg continued his saying.

"So it's high time to take some new ones!"

He moved his head up to face Maria, who smiled in return. For some it might not seem important, but Maria thought otherwise, because for all you could know, your loved ones could be gone one day. She loved to look at her old pictures, the ones where she and her mom were making music in front of the big piano, or the one where her dad had tilted her up his neck that day they went for a walk. And by the way the children and Georg had told her their stories with the photos, she knew it was important for them as well.

Later that day, everyone was sitting outside in the garden. It was a lovely weather. Absolutely no clouds in the sky, no wind and it was just warm enough to have a great time in the open. Maria was leaning against a tree while reading a book out loud. The children were listening at her with most interest. But not the children alone. Georg was laying on his side with his elbow placed on the ground while leaning with his head on his hand. Maria's voice sounded heavenly and the way she sat there, with that book in front of her, made Georg feel like a teenager all over again.

Suddenly he remembered about the photos. He rose off the ground and made his way back into the house, which made Maria stop with reading to see what he was up to, but quickly she returned to the book. A few minutes later he was back with an old camera in his hands. Again Maria stopped reading, and this time the children's attention was also drawn by their father.

"Please do continue." He said when he saw that all eyes were directed at him.

Therefore Maria continued as he had asked. The children turned their heads back to Maria. Meanwhile Georg had already taken a picture. Frau Schmidt walked out at that exact moment towards the group. She had seen the event from inside and thought she might be helpful, after all, there should be some photos of all of them together.

"Can I help, sir?"

Maria's head rose up once more to see Frau Schmidt standing next to Georg. She didn't have a clue he had already taken a photo. What's more, she didn't want to keep Frau Schmidt of her work and thought she might as well could take the photos of the family herself.

"If you would be so kind." He replied while giving her a kind smile.

"Oh that isn't necessary, I can ta--"

"Nonsense Fraulein. It would be an honour if you'd be in the photo as well."

Georg really wanted her in the photo next to the others.

"Well I-I …"

"Please Fraulein?" The children pleaded.

She didn't think she should be on the photos. After all, she didn't belong to the family. "Are you sure you wan--"

"Absolutely positive."

Maria and Georg exchanged a look that told her she should be in it, thus she gave in.

"Alright."

She laid the book next to her on the grass when Louisa and Kurt hurried to sit next to her. Georg followed and took place next to Louisa. Liesl sat down on the other side of her father with Brigitta following her example with Kurt. Gretl sat down on her father's lap and cuddled down into his arms. Marta went to Maria and Friedrich, he lay in front of them. Everyone was holding each other tightly and because of the great time they were having, they were all laughing genuinely.

As the picture was taken, Marta and Friedrich ran up to Frau Schmidt and Hendrika, who had joined her mother a few moments earlier. They pulled them to the rest of the group and asked them to sit down to pose for another picture. Maria was intending to stand up, but she couldn't because of the children. Georg stood up before she could and walked away to take another one. It was a disaster. Maria was still leaning against the tree with Marta on her lap, but the left side had fallen on each other when Georg had taken the photo. Kurt had lost his balance and grabbed Brigitta, who grabbed Frau Schmidt, who grabbed Hendrika. And therefore the other side was laughing by seeing that domino effect. When they had recovered themselves, another, but now decent, was taken.

After that Hendrika and Frau Schmidt excused themselves to go on with their work, so it was just the children with the 2 adults now. Maria persuaded Georg to take some photos of him and the children alone and then just the children alone.

When that had been done, Georg had left the camera on the table on the patio and the day went on. But instead of going on with that book, the children walked away far enough so that Maria and Georg couldn't hear them. Meanwhile Maria sat down again in front of that tree with Georg taking place next to her. They started talking about things and were sitting rather closely. Of course they were used to it by now. Since that day in the tree house they had had many of these moments.

As they were too busy with their conversation, they hadn't noticed the children taking the camera to take some unexpected photos of the 2. And they had succeeded without the adults knowing about it. They had laid the camera back on the table in the same unnoticed way as before and then went back to hear the rest of the book.

--

The next thing she had noticed were the yellow-painted stars of clay glued to the dark blue frame. The children saw her admiring the border at the moment.

"We know you love stars, as you said that first night you were here and Chris had told us also, so we used them for the frame. We got a call that the photos were ready today, so when you went to bring Chris to the station, Max got them for us."

"It's beautiful …"

Her gaze went back to the photo. She loved it. It was the most beautiful gift they could have given her.

"It's our very first family photo." Liesl observed.

Maria was still in awe. It was true, their first family photo. She stepped forward and embraced the children with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I love it! I truly do! And I love each and every one of you! Thank you so much!"

----- ----- -----

Okay, so here it is. I've been busy these past weeks with my exams and it might be not as good. So please review and let me know what you think.

That blueberry pancakes photo, well my sister inspired me with that one. When she was little and she was eating those pancakes, her mouth and fingers were entirely blue, plus she had almost fallen asleep, but woke up and rose her head when the pic was taken. Afterwards, her head however, did not fall on her plate, it fell on the bare table …

(The usual 6 reviews please :) and I'll try to update as fast as I can)


	24. True Love 24

First of all, thanks Martina!  
  
Ok, I know it took me a while for this chapter to be uploaded, so sorry for the ones who care ... I had quite some trouble with this chapter, not really knowing what they could do in the meantime and I'm afraid this vacation has made me a bit lazy! I know, I know, bad me ...  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
The children were all still in Maria's embrace when Georg entered the room. His heart melted at the sight in front of him. Unfortunately he had to disturb their moment. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Immediately 8 heads looked up.  
  
"Darling, children, would you mind coming back outside?"  
  
"No, not at all." Maria replied. She knew the children's aunt was still sitting on the patio and Maria assumed she longed to see her family again.  
  
"Children, there's a little surprise for you outside."  
  
Georg exchanged a look with Gretl asking her not to tell the others. She smiled at the fact that she had a little secret all of her own. In a second the children had left the room.  
  
"Speaking of surprises, look what they gave me."  
  
She walked over to Georg and gave him the photo.  
  
"Well when was that ready?" He asked kinda confused.  
  
"When we brought Chris away."  
  
He stared a while at the photo when Maria's voice sounded again.  
  
"You know, it's our very first family photo."  
  
He rose his head to face Maria.  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
While giving back the photo, he laid his arm around Maria's waist, pulling her closely to him. After having given her a little kiss, they turned and moved down the hall where they bumped into Max.  
  
"I see you've received your present. I've got the other photos right here."  
  
He reached down the inside of his jacket and took out an envelop.  
  
"The children have watched them, but only wanted to have the one in the frame."  
  
Then he handed it over to the couple.  
  
"Now excuse me, I have some business to take care off."  
  
Georg and Maria watched him retreat to his room where he took the phone straight away.  
  
"Max will always be Max."  
  
Maria couldn't help but chuckle after Georg's little remark.  
  
"What do you say if we wait with watching these until we get some spare time? Rosemarie's waiting."  
  
"I'd say that's a fine idea. Now let's get back downstairs."  
  
-----  
  
"Aunt Rose!" The children exclaimed as soon as they had spotted the lady outside. Immediately everyone, except Gretl, ran towards their aunt to embrace her after such a long time.  
  
"Oh I've missed you darlings so much!"  
  
"We missed you too!" Brigitta replied cheerfully.  
  
"What took you so long to visit us?"  
  
Kurt looked at her, wondering why it had been 6 months since the last time she had been there.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've been awfully busy. Now I'm here. We'll have time till this evening."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not here to stay for a while?" Liesl asked sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I haven't got any of my things here and I thought your father perhaps wouldn't want me to."  
  
"I wouldn't want what?"  
  
Rosemarie immediately looked up towards the sound of Georg's voice.  
  
"Me staying here."  
  
"Nonsense. And that's exactly what you're going to do."  
  
"But Georg, I haven't got any of my things with me."  
  
"We'll take care of that. Maria and I have talked, she'd be happy to lend you a nightdress tonight. Your things will be here first thing in the morning."  
  
"But I really can't do tha--"  
  
"Please?" Maria pleaded. "It would be nice for everyone if you stayed for a little while. The children sure have missed you."  
  
Rosemarie was rather surprised by Georg's sudden decision. It hadn't been until that moment that she had seen how changed he was. In the old days he definitely wouldn't have persisted on her staying at the villa. She only had stayed there longer than a day if this had been planned in advance. It was Maria who had changed him so much, and with her warm personality, she couldn't do but like her. She was glad Georg had found someone as Maria. 'They're perfect for each other!' Her thoughts were interrupted by the happy cheering of the children.  
  
"Are you really going to stay?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I will."  
  
She smiled at the children as the thought of spending more time with them popped into her head. She was Maria truly thankful.  
  
"It's so great you're here! Chris had to leave today, but now you're here!" Gretl said while walking back into the group of her siblings.  
  
"Chris ..."  
  
The children saw the puzzled look on her face and dragged her immediately inside.  
  
"We'll tell you all about him! He's Maria's best friend and he came here ..."  
  
The couple listened until the children's voices grew dim as they were back into the house.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a perfect time to look at those pictures now."  
  
Georg cast a little smile at Maria and both walked into the direction of the gazebo. As they had taken place closely next to each other, Maria sighed while looking around at the view. Here she had seen that lovely image of Georg with Friedrich and Louisa. How she and Georg had stood here, only inches away from each other.  
  
As if Georg could read her mind, he laid his arm around her to pull her even closer to him. Then he bended over to give her a little kiss before he got the envelop Max had given him.  
  
When they were looking at the photos, Maria laid her head down on Georg's shoulder and then she felt Georg's leaning softly on her hair.  
  
The first few photos were the ones Maria had taken of the children. There was one where all of them were sitting like little angels in a row. On another one, Friedrich and Louisa held each other and little Gretl in front of them tightly, with next to them Marta on Kurt's lap while Brigitta and Liesl held the two at both sides. Then there was one with them all pulling faces. The next was with Georg sitting in the middle.  
  
As they went on going through the photos, they suddenly saw the one they didn't recall being taken: Maria and Georg sitting there so near each other while talking.  
  
"Where did this one come from?" Georg asked confused while studying it closely.  
  
"I don't know." Maria replied with the same puzzled tone. "But I do remember that it was awfully quiet that moment we were having our conversation."  
  
Georg turned his gaze to Maria and had this suspicious look on his face.  
  
"Do you suppose the children had taken them while we weren't looking?"  
  
"I suppose they did." Maria smiled.  
  
As she looked at Georg's face, she saw how he was gazing back at the picture, and soon she knew why.  
  
"My, we were quite obvious!" He started.  
  
"Indeed. I was spellbound by your blue eyes and you looked as if--"  
  
"As if I had found my true love."  
  
He turned his gaze back to Maria and saw her looking at him as if he had said that the world's biggest diamond was nothing compared to her. Both moved closer unconsciously and soon their lips touched in this magical moment. As they parted, Maria's eyes opened slowly because she was still relishing the touch of his lips on hers and Georg brushed a strand of hair of her forehead. She smiled faintly at him, before laying her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"Strange how we didn't see it at that time." Maria sighed.  
  
"But we've seen it eventually ... and that's all what matters."  
  
The next photo was again of the couple. This time Maria was laughing genuinely and seemed to be having a lot of fun, while Georg just couldn't hide that little smile as he was looking at her. Even the littlest child could see there was more going on between those two. Except for the two themselves!  
  
They saw two other photos of them alone and then the ones with Frau Schmidt and Hendrika came. Both chuckled at the one where the left side had fallen down.  
  
The photos soon came to an end. Georg put them back in the envelop and laid it next to him on the bench. Maria was still laying with her head on his shoulder when Georg bend his head down to give her a little kiss on her soft hair.  
  
"I can't believe it only happened yesterday." He started.  
  
"Yes ... seems like it has been this way for ages."  
  
Silence fell, but not for long.  
  
"You know ... I was actually scared last night when you were talking with Elsa." She confessed.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I feared you'd think of it as a mistake."  
  
"I would never think of you as a mistake." Georg answered as he pulled her even closer.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think :) 


	25. True Love 25

Hours later, when it was nearly bedtime, Maria thought back of dinner. It had been much more quiet now that Chris and Elsa were gone. Especially with Chris gone. Sure, there had been conversation, but not as cheerfully as usual, even with their new guest in their presence. The atmosphere had been entirely different. Maria knew Chris had to leave some day and when that day had come, she would miss him terribly. She assumed it would be the same feeling as when he had left so many years ago. Yet this felt different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. A part of her wanted her old life back, the one where she and her mum lived in their little village, where she could see and hang out with Chris whenever she wanted. Then she thought of Georg and his children ... Their children. Every time that came to her mind, she smiled. Her own little family. Now she knew why the feeling about missing Chris was different. Back then, she had lost everyone who were dear to her. Now she had a new family, a new home.  
  
It only had been a few weeks ago that it occurred to her that she never would have a family like that if she would become a nun. Back in the abbey, she hadn't thought of things like that. But once she had arrived at the villa and having spend some time with the family, she wondered how she ever would be able to live on without it. The Von Trapps had become a part of her life, just as waking up every morning, eating breakfast with the family, spending almost the entire day with the children - with Georg joining them frequently after a while – singing whenever she felt like it, at night going to bed in that same familiar room ... Her conversation with the Reverend Mother came back to her.  
  
"Maria, it seems to be the will of God that you leave us."  
  
"Leave you?" Maria had asked surprised and somewhat shocked.  
  
"Only for a little while ..."  
  
'Seems the Reverend Mother had been right the first time.' When she had left the abbey and was on her way to the villa, it never had came to her mind that she mightn't return. 'Funny how things went.'  
  
Maria was on her way to Rosemarie's room, Elsa's former room, in the other wing of the house with a nightgown in her hands. It would be the first time she'd be alone with her. All day Maria had been with Georg, and when Rosemarie had been around, the children mostly had been with her. Not that she complained ... she had enjoyed her alone time with Georg very much! Sharing kisses, feeling each other's touch, being close all day ... Still, Maria liked to meet Rosemarie properly, perhaps even talk a little.  
  
Georg had only told her a little bit earlier that day. How she was Agathe's only sister and that there had been quite some years between the two, that's why Rosemarie only was 25. He had told her about their little family gatherings they had had every week. Rosemarie and Georg knew each other pretty well, since she'd come to visit the happy couple a lot. She had even had her own room at the villa. Georg had always seen her as the little sister he had never had, especially when she was staying at the villa again for a while.  
  
Maria knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She heard Rosemarie reply. She walked in, still smiling and showed the nightgown. As soon as Rosemarie had seen it was Maria, she smiled genuinely.  
  
"Thanks, you're my saving angel! And mine not alone."  
  
Rosemarie took the nightdress and sat down on the bed. Then she motioned Maria to sit down next to her, who gladly accepted the offer.  
  
"It's nice the house is so cheerful again, just like in the old days. Oh how I loved coming here ... Anyway," Rosemarie continued because she felt she was trailing off again, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see Georg so different from before, to see the one who has changed him. I truly believe you're an angel."  
  
A pink fled came upon Maria's cheeks.  
  
"I only made Georg realise how dearly he loves his children, he had just forgotten how much."  
  
Maria didn't like to receive compliments, she never knew how to react, therefore she changed the subject.  
  
"I don't want to be rude or anything, but I've never heard the children talk about you ..."  
  
"Oh you aren't rude, Maria. I think that's because I haven't been here as much as before my sister died. At first it was too painful and awkward for me to come here. And George started to change, I didn't recognise him anymore, you know. It felt like I had lost a sister and a brother. I'd only come here once in 3 months at the most. Last time I've seen everybody was nearly 6 months ago." She looked at her hands for a moment, then sighed and continued. "Everyone was devastated. Agathe was a warm and loving person. It has been a great loss for everyone who knew her."  
  
"I can imagine that." Maria said sympathetically.  
  
She looked at Rosemarie's face, and could even feel her pain for a minute, then she saw her look changing into curious.  
  
"So what felt it like being the children's governess? Because I understand you were a postulant. Had you done something like this before?"  
  
"No ... And when the Reverend Mother had said there were seven children, I nearly fell off my chair. But they turned out to be such darlings, every single one of them." Maria smiled contentedly.  
  
"Had they played any tricks on you? The last time I was here, they told me about a Fraulein, running through the house, screaming her lungs out." Rosemarie frowned. "Now what was it they had done?" She thought for a minute, then lightened up when she remembered what it was and how the children had told her that story. They even had showed her how she was running through the house. "Oh yes, a spider."  
  
Maria shivered, just by hearing that word. She recalled how she had checked her bed her first night there for any, right before a scared Gretl ran in.  
  
"They put a big, black spider in her bed. They told me Georg had fired her immediately after she had waken the entire house. It was midnight, and you know how he thought of shouting in the house, let alone screaming."  
  
"I had no spiders ... Thank God I hadn't!" Maria sighed of relief.  
  
"So what did you have?"  
  
"Well first I had a toad in my pocket."  
  
On Rosemarie's face appeared a disgusted look.  
  
"Yes, well at least it's better than a snake." Maria said by seeing her face. Both giggled upon that last sentence.  
  
"And later, at the dinner table, I sat right down on a pinecone."  
  
"I know that one!" Rosemarie exclaimed. "Georg had told me he had done that one to chase his own governess away."  
  
"Indeed, he had told me as well, later. He said he should apologise for putting that idea into his children's heads. Anyway, that were the only ones."  
  
"Boy, you've been lucky! That's not what the others can say." She winked at Maria. "They've banded with you pretty fast then."  
  
"I suppose so ... That night, the children were scared of the thunderstorm. So I sang them a special song to soothe them."  
  
"That made all the difference. Others didn't even allow the children in their room and singing was out of the question as well." She paused for a minute, a little smile appeared on her lips. "I'm glad we'll have you in the family."  
  
Maria didn't knew what to say, the only thing she could do was smile. Then Rosemarie bended over, and embraced Maria.  
  
"Thank you." She finally was able to bring out. It meant a great deal to her, to be accepted by Agathe's sister.  
  
The sound of knocking made both ladies look at the door.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting your little girl chat ..."  
  
Georg felt relieved the two got along so well.  
  
"Not at all." Both women choired.  
  
"I came to see if everything's fine."  
  
"It is, thank you again Georg."  
  
Suddenly Maria remembered it was high time to bed the children. She immediately stood up.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll go and put the children to bed. Goodnight Rosemarie. It was very nice talking to you."  
  
"Indeed Maria. We'll talk some more soon. Goodnight." She replied cheerfully.  
  
Maria had left the room. Georg was still standing in the doorway, with his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"If there is anything you need, you'll find me either in my room, or my study." He hesitated. "It was nice of you to come. We really appreciate it."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Georg. I'm just glad to have my big brother back."  
  
Georg smiled. "Well ... goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
-----  
  
Maria was in Gretl's and Marta's room, closing the curtains. The two girls were already in bed.  
  
"Maria, will we see Chris again soon?"  
  
Maria walked over to Gretl's bed. She pulled the sheaths good over the little girl and sat down.  
  
"I'm sure we will, darling."  
  
Next, she bended over to kiss the five-year-old goodnight. Georg was standing at the door, simply watching. 'She's going to be a terrific mother.' He thought, pleased with how his life had turned out.  
  
As Maria had moved to do the same with Marta, Georg walked in and gave his littlest girl a kiss on her forehead. Gretl looked up at the two adults, happiness visible on her face. Marta had the exact same look on her face, because they loved how their father and soon-to-be mother said goodnight. Both had been too little to remember their father doing this, they only had memories of those old governesses putting them into bed, without even saying goodnight. Now they had a loving father and mother kissing them goodnight. But what made it even more perfect, they'd be doing it every night like that from now on.  
  
Maria and Georg were now standing at the door together, smiling at their little girls before turning the lights off. "Goodnight." They both whispered.  
  
When they arrived at the boys' room, they came to a big surprise. Both Friedrich and Kurt were already lying in their bed with the lights off. The couple stood in the doorway for a minute, still perplexed at what they were seeing.  
  
Even though they were already in bed, they were still wide awake and looking at the couple. Maria was standing first, with Georg half behind her. The boys reminded how their father used to stand there like that with their mother. As Marta and Gretl, they too got a warm feeling inside. Because even though they'll always keep loving Agathe, they felt like no one else could stand there now like that besides Maria.  
  
"Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Maria."  
  
"Goodnight boys." The couple choired before closing the door.  
  
Then they moved to the elder girls' room. They too were laying in bed already. Only the light was still on. Brigitta and Louisa were already fast asleep. As Maria turned the light out, Liesl whispered "I love you two ... goodnight." She saw the smile on Maria's and Georg's face, then closed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, darling."  
  
As they were standing in the hallway, Maria turned to Georg and laid her arms in his neck as she felt his resting in her back.  
  
"You have some wonderful children, captain." She told him, looking intensely in his eyes while feeling happier than she had ever felt before.  
  
"We have some wonderful children." Georg corrected her before he kissed her deeply.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
I hope you liked it. And Georg and Maria soon will have some time alone, I promise! 


	26. True Love 26

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. No I hadn't forgotten about this fic, I've just been really really busy and when I did have time, I couldn't come up with anything. But finally, here it is, chapter 26. I hope you'll enjoy it, and if everything goes right, chapter 27 will be ready soon.

----- ------ -----

A few days later, when the children where tired of staying at the house, they had begged Maria and Georg to go out into the nature. When Rosemarie had heard of their plans, she had insisted as well to go out into the hills. So here they were ...

Georg lay on the grass, with his weight balanced on his right elbow. Maria sat next to him, with her arms folded around her knees. Together with Rosemarie, Max and all the children - except Gretl, Marta, Louisa and Kurt – they sat in a little circle, talking about their previous picnic.

"They had deserted me!"

"We hadn't deserted you, Max. It was only a joke." Georg laughed.

"You had left me there all alone." He turned to Rosemarie. "You should've seen me. I sat there with not a single soul to see in the nearest ten miles."

"Georg, now really, how could you have left our poor Max?" With feigned disappointment and anger, she looked at Georg.

"Maria was in it too, you know." He smirked while glancing at his fiancée.

"Maria!?" Rosemarie asked teasingly with a frown on her face. "I don't believe that. Maria wouldn't leave a friend behind like that." She continued, not able to hide her smile.

"That's what I said as well." Max added.

Maria had a smile of victory on her face as she was looking at Georg, after he had gotten a shocked _Me? I-don't-know-what-you're-taking-about-_look of her when he had accused her of being in it as well. He opened his mouth to reply, but didn't have a chance to say anything as his four children came running to the group, shouting they had found some edelweiss. Georg sat up and Gretl ran up to him, letting herself fall in his arms. Georg immediately cuddled the little girl closer to him and accepted the little white flowers she gave him. He studied them closely.

"Did you know …" He began to the group. "… the legend about how this little flower arose?"

"No." The children exclaimed enthusiastically, eager to hear their father tell a story.

"Please tell us." Marta pleaded.

Georg looked around the children and saw the happy faces of his children. Then he glanced at Maria and saw her sitting next to him, with a delightful little smile on her lips as if she already was in a world of fairytales.

"Well … there is a legend that …_ once upon a time, a beautiful fairy, the Snow Queen, lived on the highest, most solitary peaks of the Alps. The mountain folk and shepherds climbed to the summits to admire her, and everyone fell head over heels in love with her._

_Every man would have given anything, including his life, to marry her. Indeed, their lives are just what they did give, for Fate had decided that no mortal would every marry the Snow Queen. But in spite of that, many brave souls did their best to approach her, hoping always to persuade her."_

Everyone, including Rosemarie and Max, were fascinated with his tale. Most of the children were lying on the grass, staring at their father as if it was the first time they got to hear a story. Little Gretl was sitting so comfortable in her father's arms. His chin softly touched the top of her head sometimes and she loved how he took breaths between lines.

"_Each suitor was allowed to enter the great ice palace with the crystal roof, where the Queen's throne stood. But the second he declared his love and asked for her hand, thousands of goblins appeared to grasp him and push him over the rocks, down into bottomless abysses. _

_Without the slightest emotion, the Queen would watch the scene, her heart of ice unable to feel anything at all. The legend of the crystal palace and the beautiful heartless Queen spread as far as the most distant alpine valley, the home of a fearless chamois hunter. Fascinated by the tale, he decided to set out and try his luck. Leaving his valley, he journeyed for days on end, climbing the snow clad mountain faces, scaling icebound peaks and defying the bitterly cold wind that swept through the alpine gullies."_

As he turned his head to Maria's side, he saw that Maria was now lying on her back with her eyes closed, like some of the children. If she was asleep or if she was just imagining the story better was a thing he couldn't tell. For a little second his breath stopped and so did his voice. Briefly he was spellbound with Maria. Louisa, Brigitta, Kurt, Marta _and_ Maria, who had their eyes closed, opened them immediately and darted up, all having the same thought. Gretl turned her head so she could look at her father's face above.

"Daddy, why did you stop?" She asked.

The moment Maria darted up because of the sudden silence, Georg had gained his consciousness again. Quickly he turned back forwards and continued. _'At least she's not sleeping.'_ He said to himself and his eyes twinkled.

"_More than once he felt all was lost, but the thought of the lovely Snow Queen gave him new strength and kept him moving onwards. At last, after many days climbing, he saw glinting in the sunshine before him, the tall transparent spires of the ice palace."_

Maria and the children lay back down, enjoying the rest of the story.

"_Summoning all his courage, the young man entered the Throne Room. But he was so struck by the Snow Queen's beauty that he could not utter a word. Shy and timid, he did not dare speak. So he knelt in admiration before the Queen for hours on end, without opening his mouth. The Queen looked at him silently, thinking all the while that, provided he did not ask her hand in marriage, there was no need to call the goblins. _

_Then, to her great surprise, she discovered that his behaviour touched her heart. She realised she was becoming quite fond of this hunter, much younger and more handsome than her other suitors. Time passed and the Snow Queen dared not admit, not even to herself, that she would actually like to marry the young man. _

_In the meantime, the goblins kept watch over their mistress; first they were astonished, then they became more and more upset. For they rightly feared that their Queen might be on the point of breaking the Law and bringing down on the heads of all the Mountain People the fury of Fate. _

_Seeing that the Queen was slow to give the order to get rid of her suitor, the goblins decided to take matters into their own hands. One night, as dusk fell, they slipped out of the cracks in the rock and clustered round the young chamois hunter. Then they hurled him into the abyss. The Snow Queen watched the whole scene from the window, but there was nothing she could do to stop them. However, her icy heart melted, and the beautiful cruel fairy suddenly became a woman. _

_A tear dropped from her eye, the first she had ever shed. And the Snow Queen's tear fell on to a stone where it turned into a little silvery star. _

_This was the first edelweiss … the flower that grows only on the highest, most inaccessible peaks in the Alps, on the edge of the abyss and precipice …"_

For a minute, silence filled the air. Only the sound of birds chirping and the rippling of the brook could be heard. Then Brigitta broke the quietness.

"What a sad story …"

Kurt was twirling an edelweiss between his fingers, while gazing at the little white petals whirling around like Marta always did with her pink parasol.

"What do you suppose she did then, father?" Brigitta continued dreamingly, replaying the story over and over in her head.

Georg once again cast a glance at Maria and the little smile disappeared for a moment. Brigitta's question reminded him of his own misery when Agathe had died. He imagined that was how the Snow Queen must have felt after she had lost her love.

Max, Rosemarie, Liesl and Brigitta could see the look on their father's face. Suddenly distant and a little cold again, but also sad. Brigitta understood why, and she thought how foolish it had been to ask him that question.

"Eh who wants to play tag?" She then started, with six other "Me!!" as answers. Next thing the children jumped up and started running, with Friedrich as the tagger.

Slowly Georg's warm glow started to come back, because he thought how Maria had changed everything again. And he couldn't be more thankful. Maria, simply lying there so peaceful … It wasn't until now that he realised that Maria hadn't said or moved a bit. _'She must have fallen asleep.'_

-----

Thick, sparkling, white flocks came falling down from dark-greyish sky. As far as Maria could see was the landscape covered with a magical white carpet. She sat in front of the window in a comfy chair, while she felt the nice warmth of the fire in the hearth on her skin. She gazed outside, all the while a little gleaming. Her left hand was resting on her big tummy, and it gave her a feeling of a real home. For once in a very long time, her mind was empty. No worries, no thoughts, just an image of the world outside. She had so gone up in the beauty of this, that she didn't even hear the silent footsteps coming her way. And yet, as if she could feel the presence, the touch of two hands on her shoulders didn't startle her. She just smiled. Maria could feel how he went to sit on his knees and how he brought his face closer to hers, all the while leaving his hands on her shoulders. The gentle kiss on her cheek felt quite soothing, and send a little jolt through her body. Then she felt movement, and quickly took his hand to lay it on her stomach.

"Quick darling, can you feel it?"

She met his eyes and saw the little glow in them. The glow he always had at moments like this. It simply filled Maria's heart with joy.

"Isn't it wonderful …' he blissfully sighed '… how this has come out of our love?"

She stared up at his blue-ish eyes, before kissing him tenderly.

"Mhm" She turned her head back forward, to continue her gazing into the bright white world at nightfall. "Chris?" She then asked while wrapping his arms around her, "Will you stay with me for a while here?"

-----

"Maria?" Georg silently tried to wake her as it was time to go back. Some dark clouds started to come up and Frau Schmidt and Hendrika would clearly be waiting with supper. As answer, Maria gave a little moan and moved her hand over her eyes to protect her eyes from the sudden light. She squeezed them lightly and slowly darker shapes began to form. For a little minute she wondered why Chris wasn't the one bending above her. Then everything came back and she realised it was a dream. A wonderful, warm dream. Maria got up and saw how the children were packing everything in.

"Have you slept well, darling?" Georg asked before giving her a little kiss.

"Just ok …" Once again she tried to fully gain consciousness by waking up entirely. "How long did I sleep?"

"For about an hour."

Georg could see Maria's face change into astonishment.

"For so long?" Though the feeling she had, interfered with her senses. She couldn't stop thinking of how good it felt to be pregnant, to feel the baby kick, to have the security of a real home, a real family. Yet she endeavoured to keep focused on the conversation. "Well why didn't you wake me?" She asked in a strange voice, not sounding at all like her cheery self. Georg immediately had the feeling that she was somehow different. But he put his thoughts aside because he guessed it was only because she had just woken up.

Yet on the way back home, Maria stayed quite serene while trying to find the meaning of her strange dream. In fact she was so taken with everything that happened in it, that she was somewhat dazed when Georg took her hand in his. She glanced at their entwined hands, then looked up and smiled a little, before turning back into her world again. This too wouldn't pass Georg unnoticed. It was as if she had gone to sleep as one person, but had woken up as another. What was the matter with her? What had happened?


	27. True Love 27

Special thanks to Janet, who gave me suggestions on how to improve the chapter

And Martina, I couldn't have done it without you!!! You're my muse 

Okay, so here it is, enjoy

----- ----- -----

Once back at the villa, Maria went up to her room to change for dinner, even though everyone had agreed on the way back that for once they didn't have to go through that since they were all starving. So when Maria kissed Georg and told him she'd just go to put on another dress and that she wouldn't take long, Georg frowned confused, but let her go. All the way back she had been so distant, so far away with her mind. He decided to let it go for that day. It had been a bit tiring, and he also realised that Maria probably still wasn't used to the late hours of going to bed, but still getting up so early. For Georg himself it was easier of course. He had been doing this for as long as he could remember. So maybe it was just the amount of exciting events happening these past days that made her a bit weary and quiet …

He just let it go, because he wasn't really in the mood to trouble his also fatigued mind. _'It's probably nothing.'_ He comforted himself before moving into the sitting room.

Maria found herself in front of the mirror, her left hand placed on her stomach. She gazed at the sight for a few minutes and completely forgot that the others were waiting for her. How wonderful it had felt to be pregnant. She loved the Von Trapp children to death, but to have a baby of her own would simply be grand.

Her gaze broke when she unconsciously moved her head forwards. Meanwhile a sad frown had taken place on her face. She did miss Chris. Just like the last time she had to say goodbye to him. Chris had been there for most of her life and she loved him all the same. To see him get on that train was one of the hardest things she had ever done, even if she knew that this wasn't their last goodbye. Maria moved towards her closet and started going through her dresses, without really looking at them. _'Well it's not like you'll never see him again.'_ She stopped for a minute with going through her closet, as she thought back of the huge house he was now living in. All those fond memories came back to her.

Then, as if she snapped out of her world, she remembered that the rest was waiting for her, so she focused back on the closet and this time she did look at every one of them. Soon her eye fell on something she had never seen before. Slowly she took the dress out of the closet and held it in front of her. It was made of a light, soft-red material, with a V-neckline with a white collar, and white sleeves. Maria gasped by seeing such a lovely dress. She immediately placed herself in front of the mirror, holding it just beneath her neck, so she could have a glimpse of what she'd look like in that dress. A genuine smile filled her face and made her eyes sparkle. Then she saw the little tag on the inside of the dress.

_For you, my love ___

_Georg_

-----

"Okay everyone, gather in the dining room, Maria will be here any minute." Georg said to the children who had been talking a little to kill time. They nodded and exited the sitting room. Rosemarie and Max followed their example, and as last to leave was Georg. He was closing the door as everyone already had joined in the dining room. Georg then turned, to proceed his way, but the minute his eye caught the angel on the top stairs, his heart skipped a beat and he just froze. Maria walked blissfully down the stairs were Georg was still standing motionless.  
"Thank you so much." She said, before kissing him briefly on his lips. 

"So I take you like it?"

"I love it!" She smiled broadly, before taking his hand and leading them both to dinner.

Georg felt relieved. Maria was back to being her old self. Yet, not long after that during dinner, Maria was as quiet as before. Her thoughts were constantly wandering off again, and it showed too. Instead of eating the dinner, she was more or less playing with it. _'I wish he didn't had to go so suddenly …'_

Liesl was following Maria's moves, along with Georg. They both saw how her hand froze for a minute while she got a unusual look in her eyes. _'Maybe I'll ask Georg if we could visit him this week or somewhere in the next …'_ Her eyes got sparkles again as she thought of seeing him again, seeing their village again.

After dinner Maria excused herself and went up to her room, where she sat for the rest of the evening because she knew that she was different than normal. She wasn't doing much other than daydreaming how nice it would be to be with child and reliving some of the precious moments she had gotten in the Von Trapp house ever since she had gotten there.

And Georg sat in his study, thinking of other reasons why Maria could be so quiet. But that wasn't the only reason. Ever since he and Maria had gotten together, he hadn't been there alone. Here, in his study, he had sat a lot after Agathe had died, thinking about everything, missing her and their children, even though he hadn't lost them too. Or had he? _'Doesn't matter …' _he thought, _'I've got them back now.' _He sat down in his armchair behind his desk and looked at the picture that the children had given Maria. He sighed deeply as he gazed at the photo for some minutes. Then he put it back on its place, where Maria and himself had put it the day she had gotten it. This had became their private room and it was the perfect place for now to put it.

Afterwards he went through his drawers, not searching for something special, just to look at his and Agathe's things again. He found some photos, where the two of them weren't even married yet. Georg had forgotten all about those, it had been years since he had last seen him. Not even the children knew of those pictures, let alone Maria. 

There he was, a grand smile on his face while dancing with Agathe at a wedding of their mutual friends. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. Not only was it their friend's wedding, it was also his and Agathe's one-year-anniversary and the day of their engagement. They had had the most perfect day. He and Agathe went for a little stroll in the wonderful nature. When they came to the big willow where they had come a million times before on dates or just when the one needed the other to talk with, they sat down and Georg got a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Agathe, will you marry me?"

He had never forgotten the look on her face. She gleamed, her eyes sparkled, and she smiled so wholeheartedly while exclaiming yes. 

_'Strange …' _he thought as the image of Maria saying yes came to his mind. It was somehow similar, their expressions, and yet so different.

----- 

A soft, cold breeze filled the room. Shivers came over Maria. She turned her head and saw the window was still open. Slowly she walked to the window to close it, but when she was there, she was simply breath taken by the view of the garden, the dark blue lake with the moon shimmering on the surface it and the vague mountains in the background. She stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the fresh air and the silent world outside, when suddenly Marta came running in.

"Maria, aren't you going to put us to bed?"

Dazed, she looked in the direction of the little girl. _'Is it this late already?'_

"But of course." She smiled before walking to the little girl to take her hand. "Let's go, shall we?"

Once in their room, Marta jumped in her bed and Gretl, who was still sitting up, lay down. Maria followed Marta and as soon as the little girl lay comfortable, she bended over the bed, pulled the covers decently over her and kissed the little girl on her forehead. As she walked over to Gretl, she noticed that Georg wasn't in the room saying goodnight with her.

"Where's your father?" She asked a little confused, while pulling the sheaths closer to Gretl.

"He has gone to his study, not long after you went upstairs." Gretl answered with an already sleepy voice.

"We haven't seen him since." Marta added.

Maria kissed Gretl goodnight. When turned off the lights, she quietly closed the door and went to the others rooms. After that she made her way to the study, since she wondered why Georg hadn't put his children to bed as well. She softly knocked on the door, before stepping inside. Georg only looked up briefly, but turned his look back to his pictures as he saw Maria had come in.

Maria walked over towards his chair and stood still behind it. There she bended over a little so she could embrace Georg from behind. Softly she let her head rest next to his. She gave him a little kiss in his cheek and then noticed the photos he was looking at.

"Those are lovely … You look like the perfect couple."

Georg smiled a little before laying his hand on hers, just as Maria had done with Chris in her dream. Maria felt so joyful.

"It was our anniversary there, and the day I had asked her to marry me." 

Silence filled the room for a minute when both were looking at the pictures. Then Georg laid them back down, sighed deeply and turned so he could see Maria. 

"Darling, is something wrong?"

"Why no, why would there be?"

"Because you were so awfully quiet ever since you woke up from your little nap."

"Oh it's nothing. I just had a dream."

Georg took her arms and guided her around the chair, onto his lap. He saw the smile on Maria's face and couldn't help but smiling himself. As Maria laid her arms around Georg's neck, he pulled her closer until their lips touched. A soft little kiss …

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked unsure, remembering the evening they had fallen asleep together in the tree house.

"No, it was quite pleasant actually." Maria honestly answered. She had always loved snow, Christmas day and the feeling of security together with her pregnancy made it simply perfect.

Georg looked fascinated at his beautiful fiancée, sitting so closely to him. He just loved her smile, the little glow in her eyes, … 

Quite sudden Maria asked then "Why weren't you there to put the children to bed?" She saw how her captain thought deeply before remembering that bedtime was almost a quarter ago.

"I've lost track of time." He confessed, regretting he hadn't been there as well.

Maria bended over, her lips softly brushing his as their foreheads touched, then suddenly pulled away as if to tease him.

"Well, you can put them to bed all by yourself tomorrow instead." She smiled broadly.

"Oh joy …"

With feigned offensiveness she slapped Georg on his shoulder.

"Oh come here you."

He pulled Maria close to himself and reached her lips before she even had the time to react. But she recovered quickly. Her hands slowly slid up his chest, over his shoulders, into the back of his neck, which made Georg embrace her even more tightly, letting the kiss become more passionate. Maria felt how his hands softly roamed over her back, it made her feel extremely light-headed. Her fingers caressed his neck, then moved up to feel through his hair, which gave Georg shivers all over his body. Then to his dismay, Maria slowly parted while still enjoying his touch. Her eyes stayed closed for a moment, then opened and gazed right into Georg's. Afterwards she sighed blissfully before resting her head on his shoulder, followed by Georg caressing her soft neck with his index fingers.

"You know what I was thinking?" Maria then finally began after that little, yet comfortable silence.

"What?" 

"Well … now that Chris has gone home again, the boys might be missing someone to do boy-stuff with. You should take them out some time to a father-son-thing."

"What are you saying? That I didn't do much with my sons when Chris was around?"

Maria was somewhat startled by his tone that was implying Maria didn't think of Georg as a good father. She pulled back so she could look him in his face, maybe to try and soothe him that way.

"Oh come on, you know I didn't mean it like that." She began, her fingers touching his face softly. "I'm just saying that they miss him--"

"How come you're so sure that they miss him?" Georg asked, not even giving Maria a chance to finish her sentence.

"Of course they miss him, I miss him too." Maria answered a bit irritated, but also gloomy at the same time.

"You do!?"

"Well what did you expect?" She stated well getting up from Georg's lap. "He's been there for me, nearly my whole life." In one moment she forgot the upcoming anger, because Chris had taken her mind over again. "Oh Georg, can't we visit him this week …" Georg didn't know what he was hearing. Of course she missed Chris, he understood that, but the way she reacted was so emotional to just miss a dear friend, he stood up and turned around, away from Maria, "… or maybe next--?"

"Do you have feelings for him!?" He somewhat bellowed.

Maria just stood motionless for a couple of seconds, completely surprised and overwhelmed by Georg's question.

"How dare you ask me such a ridiculous thing as that!" She shouted back, not longer able to control herself.

"So you do have feelings for him!" Georg went on, blinded by hate for Chris to see Maria's pain.

Maria simply walked to the door and exited the room without giving one look at Georg. She was just so furious, so full of it, so hurt … Several tears fell down over her cheek as she hastily moved to her room. _'How can he react like that? Can't he understand what Chris means to me, but how he himself is even more precious to me?'_ She had finally reached her room. Quickly she flew in and slammed the door without really wanting it. Then she sat down on her bed, letting all of her tears, all the pain and sorrows come out. She wondered had it could have gotten so bad in such a small time. It was only ten minutes ago that she and Georg had been sitting there, lost in their kiss. And now she was sitting there, feeling so alone …

Through her tears she looked outside. Sparkling white dots filled the dark sky and the white beams of the moon lightened the world outside up. It made her all so weary. One last tear fell down her face, then not long after that, she closed her eyes and lay down on the covers of her bed. "I wish Chris was here …" She murmured quietly. 

-----

_'I knew it!'_ He thought jealously. Georg had felt so bad about himself, so he had followed Maria not long after she had exited the room. But now, when he was standing in front of her door, he heard Maria's wish. Misery came mainly over him, conquering his anger. Fear to lose his angel. Yet, as he walked to the study, anger slowly began to get control and his hatred for Chris started growing again. 

_'I've known it ever since I saw those two together!'_

He paced a few times around his study and then sat down behind his desk again. Aggravated, he just stared at the space in front of him while he leaned back in his chair, breathing deeply as if to let the sorrows find a way out. All he could think about was the moment he had seen Chris and Maria kissing the day he had confessed his love for her.

----- ----- -----

Want to find out more? There's a little button on the bottom of the page waiting for you


	28. True Love 28

Thanks Martina! I couldn't have done it without you!

Sorry for the long waiting, I've been busy with studying and other ideas for fanfics have been swirling around in my head, it's been really hectic. So finally here it is, my Christmas present to you.

----- ----- -----

Rosemarie couldn't sleep. For some reason she kept gazing at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, but only seconds later she found herself staring up again. _'This isn't going to work.'_ She pulled her sheaths aside and sat up, letting her feet rest on the cold floor before putting her slippers on. Quietly she then stood up, while searching for her robe in the dark. Once she found it, she moved to the door and opened it silently. Her plan was to go downstairs and get something to drink, maybe read a bit in the book Brigitta had left in the sitting room. When she almost came to the stairs, soft footsteps were coming her way. In the vague light of the hallway-lamps, she could see the figure of a little girl.

"Auntie Rose?" The sleepy voice began.

"Marta? Why are you up this late?"

She kneeled down as the little girl reached her. Wearily Marta wiped her eyes, indicating she had only just waken.

"There are coming noises out of Maria's bedroom and then I heard someone walking in the hall."

"Noises in Maria's bedroom? What kind of sounds Marta?"

"I don't know, it was too soft for me to hear."

"Well let's go and see, okay?"

Marta nodded. Rosemarie got back up and took Marta's hand before walking to Maria's bedroom. When there, she knocked on her door, but when no reply came, she opened the door ajar, glancing through the room.

Maria was making those noises, turning and tossing in her bed. A cool wind was going through the room and the window was faintly clapping into the pane every few seconds.

Rosemarie turned around to the girl. "Everything's fine," she whispered, "You can go back to sleep now."

"Okay …" She answered, not able to hold her yawn back. "Goodnight auntie Rose."

"Goodnight darling."

She first watched Marta disappear in her own room, before walking into Maria's. As quietly as she could, she moved towards the window, then closed it. Next she walked towards the bed and saw Maria was lying on the covers, instead of beneath them, and still in her dress as well. She wondered what may have happened, since Maria probably must have fallen asleep quite suddenly. She glanced around the room. Then her eye caught the blanket on a chair. Rosemarie walked further and fetched the blanket to cover Maria with it. _'No wonder she had difficulties to sleep … a good thing Marta was there so I could close the window.' _She smiled, seeing Maria lying there so peacefully now. Then she turned and left the room with closing the door, before proceeding her way downstairs.

Rosemarie was very surprised to see light coming out from underneath the kitchen door. _'Frau Schmidt has probably forgotten to turn it off.'_ She pushed the door open, expecting an empty room. But Georg was sitting at the table, a cup tightly in his hands and a gaze that wasn't directed at something particular. When he heard Rosemarie, he followed the sound with his head, and then absentmindedly said hello.

"Couldn't you sleep as well?" Rosemarie asked, taking place on the seat next to him.

"No." He sighed.

Rosemarie took the milk that was standing on the table together with a glass next to it and poured herself some in.

"What's the matter?" She took a sip of her milk, then focused on Georg, who didn't look too well.

"Nothing, it's just--" Quite suddenly he stopped, making Rosemarie even more curious.

"Yes?"

"It's Maria …"

"Trouble in paradise, aye?"

"Hmm."

Rosemarie could see he didn't want to talk about it. She just patted him gently on his back, saying "Don't worry, you just had your first fight. It will get better soon enough. She loves you too much to let that stand in your way."

'_I wouldn't be to sure about that'_ He thought melancholy.

-----

The next morning at breakfast, it was unusually quiet. Normally Georg and Maria would chat about everything, and always trying to involve the children in the conversation, which wasn't very hard. But this morning, both adults just looked at their plate while eating, not saying one single word. Frankly it got on the children's nerves.

"So …" Kurt tried to break the silence, "what shall we do today?"

"Well," Georg replied, not even looking up from his platter, "I'm afraid school comes first today."

Maria instantly looked up, her eyes wide open. She didn't know about his plans at all.

"Aw but why daddy?" Marta asked.

"Because you've been neglecting your studies these past few weeks. Why don't you start after breakfast, then you can do what you want after lunch."

A group of disappointed and bored sighs were let out by the children. Now Maria and Georg weren't the only ones who seemed to be studying their food. It got as silent as before, and finally after what seemed ages, breakfast was done.

The children slouched up the stairs to the nursery with Maria behind them.

"Do we really have to, Maria?"

"Yes Louisa, your father said so."

"Come on, I'll read you from my English book," she said then to the little ones, "there are some great stories in it about pirates!"

"Pirates?" Gretl shivered, remembering all those other stories Louisa had told them.

Louisa ran ahead to the nursery, everyone but Liesl and Maria running after her. Liesl just kept walking next to Maria, her hands entwined behind her back.

"I know it isn't any of my business," she began carefully, "but are you and father having trouble?"

"We're just in a little fight." Maria responded with a dull voice.

Silent, they too arrived in the nursery, where the rest was already sitting on the floor, listening to a story about some magical wand. Louisa had them all hooked.

Maria sat down in the armchair in the corner, her mind failing to follow the story. For once in some while she didn't think or worry about anything. Liesl noticed how quietly Maria sat there, with this absent look in her eyes. She could tell the fight didn't do her any good, and probably her father neither. Liesl couldn't help but wondering what the fight was about, especially since it seemed to have such an impact on the two adults. But she decided to stay out of it. After all, they were head over heels for each other, so Liesl was quite sure the fight wouldn't take long.

After the story, Liesl helped Louisa and Friedrich with their algebra. Friedrich was quite good at it, and didn't have too much trouble with it, but Louisa on the other hand hated it as much as she hated sauerkraut. So she quickly lost her attention which made the subject a lot harder for her. Every now and then you could hear Liesl calling her sister's name in order to get back to the subject.

Brigitta was practising her French verbs, as was Kurt and the little ones were reading out loud in the fairytale book Rosemarie had bought them a few days before, and Maria had to help them with pronouncing several words.

Finally, after constantly watching the clock in hope time would go faster, which didn't help of course, it was noon, and the children hurried down the stairs for their dinner. Maria just followed in her own pace, not really hurrying. The icy atmosphere during breakfast was something she rather avoided, and she guessed lunch wouldn't be much different.

Yet Maria seemed to be wrong. It was much livelier than breakfast. The children were discussing what to do in the afternoon. Louisa suggested to go in the open and hold a search for bugs. Today it concerned ladybugs and beetles. But her idea seemed to be neglected, especially by her two youngest sisters, they had lost interest as soon as Louisa had mentioned the word 'bugs'. The trick Louisa had pulled on them a few weeks ago was still fresh in their minds. She had put a huge cockchafer in Marta's bed. Maria had spent hours that night trying to convince the girls their beds were safe after Friedrich had taken it away. But it was a wasted effort, and eventually Maria got tired, with as result having two little roommates that night.

Brigitta wanted to stay home and read the new book she had only just discovered in her father's study. And Liesl wasn't in the mood either to go outside, even though the weather was pretty fine. Then Rosemarie shared her plans to go in town that day. After Marta had asked if she could join her, the girl was thrilled to spend some time with her aunt. Not long after that Louisa had decided to go too, as Max had asked if there was room for one more. And with him, Louisa had always fun.

And once again, Maria and Georg hadn't said a word. Maria would occasionally glance at Georg, hoping to get some contact, but not once did she catch him at looking back. So eventually she gave up. Georg, on the other hand, was too busy with demons in his head to pay attention to the conversations of the others. He hadn't even heard Brigitta had taken a book out of his study, which usually drew his attention. The sound of the door being slammed, then Maria's soft crying and the thing that made him cringe every time he thought about it … 'I wish Chris was here', it kept repeating, over and over again, in his mind. Just one time he dared to face Maria. At that moment she sighed deeply, a certain gloomy glow around her. A mixture of hate, yet sadness and love too filled him. He missed her already, but his anger overwhelmed him each time Chris even popped in his mind, and it happened a lot to his dismay.

But besides them, Liesl was pretty quiet too. Every once in a while, she looked at her father, and then at Maria. She didn't like the fight at all. Fights were normal, she knew that, but something inside her made her worry, because she too had grown accustomed to Maria and to the way they had been a family. All day she had felt Maria's pain. Strange, and yet that's how it was.

As lunch was over, Marta and Louisa went to get ready, together with their aunt and Max, while the others went upstairs to figure out what on earth they could do. Maria followed the group as usual, but this time Georg was walking next to her in order to go to his study. Their glances crossed and Maria felt her cheeks redden, even though she was still mad. Both adults cast their look to the stairs as they went up after that, and when in front of the door, they went separate ways. In a way Maria couldn't believe he hadn't said or done anything, she had been hoping for it all morning. When the children were studying, she imagined how he would walk in and ask if they could have a little talk, and how everything would be just splendid again. But so far nothing had happened …

When in the nursery, Brigitta took her book and sat down in the comfy couch. As she read the first sentences, the world and the noise around her started to fade. Another world of adventure was waiting for her.

The boys, however, were so bored that they started to annoy each other. What started out as poking each other, soon led to smacking and punching, but in a playful manner. It drove Liesl mad, especially as she had gotten her 7th accidental punch as one of her brothers was pushed her way. Plus on top of it, it seemed to get on Maria's nerves too.

"Stop it!!!" She screamed just when Maria wanted to do the same, leaving the others stunned. Even Brigitta was looking up from her book with her eyes wide open. The room was absolutely quiet. "Thank you."

Maria could sense something was wrong. Many times they've had situations like that, but never did Liesl burst out like now. She waited until the others had found something silent to do, before she went to Liesl.

"Could we have a word …" Maria asked as the others looked up suspiciously, "in private?"

"Sure." Liesl replied, knowing what the subject would be about. They moved into Maria's room and both sat down on the bed.

"Liesl, is everything all right?" Maria looked worried. "You know you can tell me everything …" She continued but her voice faded as Liesl shook her head a little. Confused she waited for the teenager to talk.

"Yes, everything is fine," Liesl hesitated, knowing it wasn't any of her business, "Well no, actually it isn't …"

Maria slowly took Liesl's hand in hers. "Yes?"

"It's just that … Are you all right, Maria?"

Maria looked a bit dazed, she had no idea it had something to do with her.

"I know that I better stay out of your fight, and I realise it may be a bit strange to talk to your daughter-to-be about it, but I'm always here for you. I just hope you know that."

The teenager's concern about her made her smile a little.

"Oh darling," she began as she pulled the girl close to her in an embrace, "I'll be just fine …"

Liesl felt her sigh. She knew Maria was probably right, but she still wished everything would be over soon. Softly she laid her head on Maria's shoulder, enjoying those motherly touches that she had missed for so long.

"Let's go back to the others before they've transformed the nursery into a battlefield." Maria said as she pulled back. Finally she was able to smile a little again and Liesl immediately felt a little better. She nodded and led her governess back to the nursery. Brigitta still with her book on the couch, and the two boys on the floor with their littlest sister in their midst, tickling her gently whenever possible. Gretl was laughing so loud and so infectious, that Liesl and Maria joined the three helping the little girl as they too started giggling. It made Maria almost forget about her misery. Liesl started attacking Kurt as Mariahelped Gretl withFriedrich. Now Gretl wasn't the damsel in distress anymore, she was even helping the girls.

As he sat in front of his desk, trying to read an adventurous book he had taken out of his shelf without even looking properly, Georg constantly heard faint laughing. It sounded so joyful, and he was just drawn to it. Before he knew it, he was walking in the hallway towards the sound and it led him right to the nursery. Quietly he peeked through the door and saw everyone lying on the floor, having so much fun. Even Brigitta had joined in to his surprise. There was nothing else that he wanted the most than joining them, especially as he saw Maria there, finally laughing again. But it was also Maria who prevented him from going in. He just couldn't …

"Stop! Please stop!" Kurt tried to plead between his giggles, but it didn't help much. "Well at least let me go to the toilet first." Instantly they stopped tickling Kurt. "Works like a charm." He grinned before attacking the ladies.

A little while after that everyone stopped, deciding the victims could catch theirbreath again. They just sat there, again wondering how to spend the day. Just then Marta and Louisa came in, bidding good bye, before leaving with their favourite aunt and 'uncle'.

"I know!" Kurt exclaimed after the others had left, "Why don't we play a card game? It's been ages since we've last done so and since there's nothing else …"

"Yeah sure," Liesl answered flatly. It was better than nothing.

"Nah, I'm gonna pass on this one, my book is calling me again."

"Okay," Friedrich replied as well.

"I wanna play too!" Gretl stated.

Maria took the girl on her lap and nodded. "Yes, so let's not choose a difficult game."

"What about Snap? I don't think it's too hard for Gretl, right sis?"

"Aw I love that game!" The girl instantly replied cheerfully to her brother. "Let's ask daddy too!" She sprung up from Maria's lap and ran through the door towards her father's study. Without knocking Gretl opened the door and went straight to her father, who amazingly enough lifted her happily on his lap.

"We're going to play Snap! Please join us daddy."

Georg was doubting, he still didn't feel ready to be with Maria in the same room."I don't know, darling."

"Please?" His daughterpleaded with little puppy eyes.

"Oh all right." He gave in before both went back to the nursery.

Once there, Kurt and Friedrich formed a team at once, and not long after that Gretl asked Liesl to be her partner. Maria just looked forward, knowing she and the captain had to be a team as well. She dared to face him and caught him looking at her. But both refused to smile and soon faced the ground again.

"That settles it then. I'll get the cards." Liesl glanced at the two adults before taking a deck of cards out of a shelf against the wall. When there she asked her sister on the couch if she could keep score. Kurt and Friedrich were already terribly busy discussing their signal, while giving the others suspicious glances as if to say don't come near us now. Gretl pulled her sister into a corner of the room as she suggested their own signal, which could be heard all over the room. The boys immediately grinned mischievously. But Liesl whispered something in the little girl's ear and immediately the boys were quiet. However, playing the game with Gretl was never hard. Georg walked up to Maria and stood beside her.

"We don't have to do this." His voice had a certain sternness, which reminded Maria back of the time she had been introduced to the children.Quite suprisingly sherolled her eyes because it was the only thing Georg could say. She had expected something else, but her expectations hadn't come true all day, so why would it now?

"It's for the children." She said not turning around. She sounded quite irritated and it made Georg silent for a minute.

Next everyone sat down on the floor around the little table, each person facing his or her partner. Kurt glanced at his cards before checking out the other players with a careful look which only he was a master of in doing so. After some cards had passed through the circle, Gretl immediately started twirling her hair around her finger like crazy.

"Aha!!" Friedrich exclaimed as he pointed at his sibling, "Gretl is signalling!" He and Kurt smiled triumphantly, as Gretl lost hers. "Brigitta, point for us … Brigitta!" He tried again as he saw his sister lost in her book.

Maria faced Gretl who still seemed to be twirling her hair. "Darling, you can stop now." She said in that sweet voice of hers. But Gretl pulled and panick started to fill her eyes. "I can't! I'm stuck!"

The boys burst out in laughing at once, but quickly stopped as Liesl glared icily at them. Meanwhile Maria was helping little Gretl with her hair. After that the game went on, Kurt especially paying attention for his two sisters. Then he caught Friedrich scratching his nose, and before the others knew it, Kurt and Friedrich slapped their hand on the table, shouting "SNAP!" And this went on for some time until Gretl got tired of it. Kurt took the paper with the scores on it and couldn't hide a smile. He and Friedrich had wonas they had the most points. Gretl and Liesl had won a couple of games, but Georg and Maria had lost everysignle one of themsince they wouldn't face each other.

Not long after that, Rosemarie, Max and their two nieces came back. The rest of the time the other children listened to what Marta and Louisa had done in town. Marta told them about the lovely dolls she had seen in a toy store and Louisa shared her wondrous story about convincing Max to try out some outfits in the costume-store a friend of hers owned. Apparently he had been dressing up like Peter Pan, Robin Hood, a minstrel and a dame from the 16th century, including a blonde wig and make-up, and so much more.

"He hadpractically tried out every maillot in the store!" Louisa chuckled. "And you should've seen him as a dame! He was parading through the store when aunt Rose stepped in with Marta! My god, the look on aunt's face!!" Her face was all red and a tear even rolled down her cheek due to the laughing.

"I think I was a pretty good dame," Max pouted.

Soon Frau Schmidt called them for supper. By now Marta and Louisa were out of stories, so dinner was as quiet as breakfast earlier that day. Silent and boring. Maria didn't even look up like she had done with lunch. She figured Georg wouldn't be glancing, why would he even bother? Georg, too, was silent. But in spite of what Maria thought, he frequently peeked in front of him to see Maria. He had been thinking a lot that day, and every time he came to the conclusion that Maria was more important in his life than he had ever imagined. But his pride kept getting in his way. Plus Chris hadn't completely left his mind yet.

Not long after dinner Maria put the children in bed. She began with Marta and Gretl's room, while Georg started out with the boys' room, thus without them even knowing it, they were both bidding the children goodnight, but assumed the other wasn't in the mood that evening. As soon as that was over, Maria stepped outside as she was in need for some fresh air. She and Georg had only been in a fight for a day, but it seemed so much longer.

It really had been a lousy day. Maria just felt miserable as she stood outside at the gate, looking at those little fireflies above the water. Slowly the moon rose behind the mountains in the background. Deep down she had thought, or better said hoped that Georg would come to her to talk it all out, but he hadn't. He hadn't even dared looking at her. Maria recognized his old self, how he had been when she first had arrived there. And even though she felt absolutely awful, she was too stubborn to try and work things out herself. How could she anyway? Georg had doubted her and her love for him, and the way he reacted made her feel as if she had done something very wrong, as if thinking of her best friend was a crime. He probably still thought she had rather been with Chris. Could she really marry a man who questioned her love?

Georg had enough of thinking it through. Only the look in her eyes all day proved him very wrong. She seemed deeply hurt. If she was in love with Chris, she wouldn't be so moved by this fight, would she? He got up and quickly went searching for Maria. All he wanted to do was make up and forget the whole thing, because he had made a terrible mistake. It was as if jealousy had taken him over ever since the topic came up, and of course Maria didn't mean the things she said about the boys and Chris in a bad way. The children did miss Chris, but more like a big brother or an uncle. Just like Louisa said, Chris could never replace Georg. And naturally Maria missed him the most, all the things they had been through together … Chris would always be important in Maria's life, but she had chosen him and not Chris.

As he came into the hallway, he had a feeling where she could be. Georg walked to the back, quietly opening the back door and stepped outside, leaving the door ajar. There she was, standing at the gate by the lake. She seemed so overcome with feelings and thoughts. It hurt him to see her like that, and it was all his own fault.

Maria sighed deeply. She heard someone coming closer to her, and even before Georg had reached her, she could feel _his_ presence. He stood behind her, not knowing how to start, or what to do. He only knew how deeply he regretted the whole thing and he just wanted to have her in his arms. Yet Maria began instead, not even turning around to face him. She just kept gazing at those floating little lights in front of her, the gloomy frown not leaving her face.

"If this is how you think about me, then maybe we should cancel the wedding."

Georg felt a hard blow, like he had been given the final punch in a boxer's game.

"Listen …" he started unsure as he moved to stand next to her. To his dismay Maria stood motionless, she still wouldn't face him. Georg glanced at the ground for a minute, fearing the worst, but as he looked back up, he reached for Maria's hand to hold in his, and she didn't pull back to his relief. "Maria, I'm truly sorry—" He hesitated as Maria's gaze faced the ground. He couldn't quite tell if she was relieved or if she still felt the same as only minutes before. "It was foolish of me to even think about that. Deep down I've always known you missed Chris a lot and that you love him …" Maria looked up, not believing what she heard, but Georg went on before she even had a chance to say something, "… as a friend. But jealousy took over for a minute." Maria was back looking forwards and this time Georg sighed. He couldn't even bare thinking of cancelling the wedding, to spend his life without her. And he wouldn't accept it either. "Maria, please say something …" He watched how she tilted her head to face him. Her expression hadn't changed a bit and frankly it frightened Georg a bit.

"Well what can I say?"

Georg moved his free hand up and stroked her cheek. He saw how she closed her eyes very briefly by feeling his touch, it gave Georg hope and somehow he felt that everything was going to be fine again. As he let his hand slid down in her other hand, he kept looking in her glistening eyes. A tear could fall down any moment, but it never came, Maria simply didn't allow herself to cry.

"Say you'll forgive me."

"You hurt me Georg." She tried to stay serene, but Georg could faintly hear the melancholy in her voice. "If it was Chris I wanted, I wouldn't be here now."

"Yes I realise that now. Maria, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

She didn't want to lose him either. Maria tried to say it, say that she loved him too, but her voice let her down. Just seeing the hope in his eyes … Before she knew it, she had embraced Georg. Immediately he tightened the embrace, simply glad to have her in his arms again. She was happy too, but it wasn't yet as before the fight.

Her head was resting on his shoulder. She looked in front of her, not being able to smile, even though their fight had ended. She would need some time to get everything back the way it used to be.

----- ----- -----

It might take a while before I'll update, because I'm trying to write the rest of the story and finish it. That way there'll be less pressure and it'll be easier to post it faster. But please don't let this keep you from reviewing, because reviews mean a lot to a writer, and it would be nice to know that my work in this story is worth it.

Happy holidays!!!

AmandaSarah


End file.
